When nerds get together
by becstothefecsio
Summary: Beca is cynical, convinced that love is something Hollywood made up to make money, until a certain nerd proves her wrong. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I own none of these characters obviously.

Enjoy.

* * *

Waking up with a shitty hangover was nothing new to Beca Mitchell. Doesn't mean she would party any less though. Running to her bathroom she knelt down and puked for 10 minutes straight.

She was under the impression she puked a week worth of alcohol. D _amn, last night must have been fun_.

Apart from vague memories of her breaking her own record in drowning down tequila shots, she did not remembers shit. Getting together with her gang, the close-knit group of ladies from her college years, is something they try to do at least once a month.

* * *

Walking back to her nightstand, she grabbed her sunglasses, and smiled when she saw the painkillers and the bottle of water. _Drunk me is such a darling._ She winced and immediately regretted the smile.

She sat down, massaging her temples after taking a pill, hoping that the headache would magically vanish, but gave up too quickly.

Getting up, she took her a navy blue oversized sweatshirt that was laying on the floor and wore it over her shirt. (yes she was still in last night's clothes, it's a wonder she made it to her bed last night.) _A long blissful shower right after coffee_ , she told herself.

* * *

After starting the coffee machine, she placed her sunglasses on the counter and held her head with both hands.

Sighing as she removed her hands she noticed a body, a man? Laying on her couch? _What the actual fuck?_

Beca made her way to the stranger, who was currently having a dream apparently since he was smiling in his sleep, _idiot_ , she huffed as she tried to wake him up by slightly poking him.

It didn't do much, it made him change his position, _change of strategy_ , she cleared her throat and kicked him.

"Hey, wake up" She yelled the 'Hey' and winced as her skull felt like someone hit it with a hammer, the rest of the sentence came off as a whisper.

 _Damn you hangover, ugh I get it alcohol is bad, body. Why do you have to do this? As if my liver is not enough!_

After a few attempts, he finally started shifting slowly, waking up.

"About fucking time, sleeping beauty".

As the yet to be known man sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes, Beca eyed him.

Realizing he was half naked, she took the pleasure of drinking in his sight, toned body, nothing too muscular, and really nice biceps. she could see the abs on him. Her eyes fall on part of his that is hidden beneath the jeans he was wearing. _Shit!_ He caught her staring and he was grinning. _Who wakes up grinning?_

"Good morning" he said to her as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Beca asked as she took a step back, trying to stop eye-fucking him.

 _Jesus, it's ten in the morning and you are hung-over, get your shit together, woman_. She mentally yelled at herself.

Still smiling, the stranger extended his hand and said, "I'm Jesse Swanson."

Hesitantly she shook his hand "Okay, why the fuck are you sleeping on my couch, _Jesse_?" she questioned emphasizing on the last letter in his name.

"Um, you asked me to drive you home because I and I quote 'look the least rapist looking guy'"

Beca just kept looking into his eyes trying to make sense of what he just said, as her head was pounding at the moment.

The coffee machine stopped, cutting off the stare-off that was going on which was, basically: her trying to act all tough, giving him her scary death glares and him smiling at her like a goof ball and staring at her as if she were a unicorn.

As she walked to the coffee machine, she felt him still staring, "stop staring, it's creepy" she called over her shoulders.

Getting a mug for herself, she looked back to find him leaning against the wall facing her back.

"Wanna a mug of coffee?"

"Yes, please. And some food would be nice too."

Tiptoeing to get a cereal box from an upper shelf, she murmured "fucking Stacie" she shook her head.

"Here you go." She handed him the cereal box, he arched an eyebrow.

"Um, you can help yourself with the milk, it's in the fridge." She said while filling the mugs with coffee

"Thanks" He paused as he grabbed the milk container and put on the counter. "You know, when you asked me to drive you home, I thought what you said to me was some weird ass code for sex."

Looking up to find her staring at him, _That gym membership is totally worth it, h_ e smiled at her as he snapped his fingers.

"Um, I am deeply _sorry_ for the disappointment." She said sarcastically.

"Would you mind if I fixed us breakfast."

"Knock yourself out, stranger."

Flashing her a cheeky smile Jesse proceeded to look around for ingredients "You are about to eat the best pancakes ever known to mankind."

Beca blew a breath and said "Can't wait for the food-gasm." while sipping her coffee and sitting from a distance admiring his back.

 _Yeah defiantly nice biceps, wait a minute!_ "Why are you half naked?"

"Well, you begged me to take my shirt off yesterday, to worship my body, your words not mine, and being the gentleman I am I obliged." He said as he turned shifting his attention to her.

"It didn't go far though, you puked on me." He said as he winked and looked back to his pancakes, giving them his full attention.

At the sound of her choking on her coffee when she heard his reply, Jesse started to laugh.

"I'm messing with you, nothing happened between us yesterday." He said as he took a sip from his coffee. "But you did puke on me."

"Jeez, you got me worried for a second there, ugh the thought of catching STD just gave me a mini-heart attack."

"Ha, don't take this the wrong way, but why aren't you freaking out? Not the first time?"

"Not that's any of your bizz, but drunk me does weird shit, so I'm not surprised." Beca said as she held her head with her free hand and let out a sigh

"Bad headache, huh?" Jesse asked with concern showing in his voice as he looked back to her.

"I think it's the worst one yet! But I'll live."

Jesse dropped a plate full of pancakes in front of her, followed by orange juice that honestly Beca forgot she had.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Jesse asked casually as he took a seat next to her.

"Come again?" Beca said through a mouthful of pancake.

Jesse chuckled at the sight in front of him. _A toddler eats with less enthusiasm._

"I'm asking you about your girlfriend?" Beca frowned "Stacie? You mentioned her earlier, mainly to yourself." He continued.

Beca chocked, again "God, no. She's a friend of mine who happens to be my roommate and keeps on placing stuff high, so that I have a hard time getting to them. She finds it _hilarious._ " Between coughs, she said.

Sighing, Beca added "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her, or any of my friends for the matter. By the way these-" she pointed at pancakes "-are really good."

"Told you they are the best, and I can answer that for you." Jesse said confidently

"Oh really?" An amused Beca asked.

"Yeah, it's because you're a weirdo"

"And what gave you the impression?"

"Well, you were into a capella, that says enough about a person."

"I told you about that." in a serious tone Beca said, groaning she added "What else did I overshare with you?"

"Most our ride here didn't include much talking as singing, you've got some solid pipes by the way. You mentioned your glorious days in a cappela when I told you how lovely your voice is. " Jesse said the last part in his best husky voice.

Turning away from his gaze Beca pushed the plate of pancakes and grabbed the bow of cereal.

"Yello" Beca answered her phone through a mouth full of cereal, you'd think a small person like her wouldn't have the appetite of a baby dinosaur. Oh well looks can be very deceiving.

" _My favorite Bitch, I'm just calling to make sure you're awake and dressed, I'm coming up_."

Beca chuckled "Yeah, as if me being naked ever stopped you from storming in, guuurl your gay is showing embrace it, I wouldn't love you any less."

" _Tried rooting for our team, didn't like it much, nothing better that a good man meat and-_ "

"-Okay, I'm gonna stop you before it gets graphic, I'm having breakfast"

Stacie laughed through the other end of the phone. _"Okay. Let me re-phrase what I said, I'm calling you to make sure whoever you hooked up with left, I hate the awkwardness that follows the one night stand, especially if I didn't take part in it._ "

"You slut." A very amused Beca said.

" _Slut is my middle name._ "

The second she hung up the phone, Beca proceeded to unbutton her shirt, reveling her black bra, Jesse tried not to look at her boobs but it was an epic fail

"Stop staring, perv" She said as she ran her hands through Jesse's hair making it even messier. "Play along."

Few minutes in a tall, busty Brunette walked in throwing her keys and a hand bag on the coach.

"Hey Stace, meet my lovely one night stand. He stuck around for breakfast, I say he's a keeper." Beca said patting Jesse on the shoulder.

"Hmm" is all Jesse heard from Stacie, her eyes travelling between the two of them

"Hell yeah, I am" He said as he slid his arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"Fat Amy did say you left with a pretty hot guy." Stacie said eyeing Jesse.

"Fat Amy?" Jesse said confused. _Who nicknames their 'friend' Fat Amy!_

"Hey, stop eye fucking him Stace."

Walking up to them Stacie pulled her hair in a lazy bun.

"Nice try Mitchell" Stacie said as she took a sip from Beca's juice "But you do not look freshly fucked, neither does-" She motioned with her hand to Jesse

"Jesse." Jesse said as he places the hand that was on Beca's waist on the back of his neck rubbing it.

"Well, I forgot that you're a sex expert, worth a shot."

Turning her attention back to Jesse Beca added "So, stranger it was really pleasant meeting you. Thanks for not raping nor robbing me, I'm gonna go get a shower and if you're smart you would take my advice and get the hell out of here, trust me you wouldn't wanna be around her by yourself" she said the last part whisper yelling

"Heard you, Mitchell" Said Stacie.

"It warms my heart that you are watching out for me." Jesse said as he placed a hand on his heart and mock wiped a tear.

"Don't read much into it, _weirdo_ " Beca replied, emphasizing on the last word as she took off her sweatshirt.

"Here, wear this" She said as she handed him her sweatshirt. "Sorry about your shirt"

"Did I just hear Mitchell apologize? What have you done to my friend, stranger?"

"Shut up Stace" Beca said making a face.

"What's your name? In case I need file a lawsuit for assault, you know to state you facts." Jesse asked when she turned on her heels and walked away

"Beca" She replied over her shoulders smirking and shaking her head.

 **AN:** Let me know what you think. If I suck at this don't be shy (or mean) tell me, I accept criticism.

Okay, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca got out of the shower in a towel, swaying her hips to the song that was blasting through the stereo. Her hangover was still strong, the song was slowly killing her, it felt like someone was nailing her skull, the beat was sick though.

She reached for the stereo and turned it off.

The moment she did, she heard a groan from Stacie's room followed by "Turn it back, Mitchell." To which Beca replied to with "Fuck you. Use headphones."

As she got to the fridge to pour a cup of water she noticed a note near a mug. She held the note and read it **'this magical drink will cure your hangover. Bottom is up. PS: she really is scary to be around to.'**

Beca smiled to herself, flipping the piece of paper she found a phone number with a other note that said **'don't forget to call me, you know to feed my ego by telling me how awesome I am for curing your hangover'** _Dork_ , she picked up the drink.

First sip was hesitate, she didn't know what to expect. _Huh not bad._ Finishing the drink in one breath she slammed it on the table, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

* * *

A week later, on Friday to be precise, Beca hopped off of her car, it's 9:00 pm. Walking to her apartment complex, she checked a text from Chole

 ** _'Don't forget to bring a date, yes a date, Beca. Someone other than Stacie'_ **

_'_ _ **Do I really need one?'**_

 _ **'Yes. I don't care if you even pick him or her up from a bar, just don't come alone.'**_

 _ **'Fine. I hate you.'**_

 _ **'I love you too Beca.'**_

* * *

Beca changed into her pajamas, which were basically a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, it's all about comfort.

After dinner, she falls asleep while mixing, on her couch, computer in her lap.

* * *

at 2:07 am she woke up to a pounding on her door. "better be fucking Madonna at my doorstep right now." She murmured to herself as she took a look at the time.

Walking up to her front door, she looked through the peephole.

Letting out a sigh she said "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You didn't call" Jesse answered from the other end of the door, his words were a slur.

"Nope. Not the answer I'm looking for. Go away, now." She said as she shook her head in annoyance. _Why am I feeling bad for shooing him away?_

"Right" He went quiet for a few second. Tiptoeing to check if left, she watched his body slam to the floor.

"Jesus Christ" She said as she opened the door, hurrying to see if he's alright.

"Hey." He said grinning, when she turned him to face her.

"You're so pretty, you know that?"

"Fun night, huh?"

"Hell yeah!" He said aloud.

"Shush, the last thing I need right now is my neighbors waking up. Come on lets sober you up" She said as she helped him stand up and get inside her apartment.

* * *

"You gonna get sick?" Beca asked as she closed the door, worried that he'd puke.

"Narp, I'm good!" He said looking down at her.

"Why don't you go take a seat or lie down on the couch, while I make you coffee?"

"Okay!" and headed to the couch, obliging like a toddler.

Beca watched him and shook her head as he slammed face first on the couch.

* * *

She didn't hear him stand up, his touch her caught her off guard.

Are those goosebumps, she felt at his touch? "Hey Beca, where's-"

She didn't give him a chance to finish his question. She kissed him, as if her life depended on that kiss.

She felt his smile against her lips as he let her slip her tongue. Beca walked backwards until she hit the counter and in a split a second he lifted her up, and helped her sit on the counter.

 _What am I doing?_ Grabbing him again she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hand through his hair and pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss.

Without any warning, Jesse pulls away leaving her breathless and speechless.

"Wait, I need to take you out on a date first." He said seriously, through a slur of words.

"What?" Beca managed to say.

"I don't want to be a one night stand to you." He said frowning.

Slipping down from the counter, Beca went to pour herself a cup of water. _What the fuck did just happen_. Is all she could think of.

"So, would you go out with me?"

"Dude, you're drunk."

"Fine. I'll get back to you again when I'm sober." he said as he sat on the nearest chair.

"What were you going to ask me?" Beca asked, in an attempt to shake off the embarrassment she was feeling.

"What?" He asked as he stops humming a song.

"Before I attacked your face, you were going to ask me something."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you where can I find the bathroom." He said as he stood up.

After motioning for him where to find the bathroom, Beca took a seat, running what she just did in her mind, trying to make sense of her actions.

Jesse's singing voice cut off her train of thoughts.

 _Half past twelve_

 _And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_

 _How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

 _Autumn winds_

 _Blowing outside the window as I look around the room_

 _And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

 _There's not a soul out there_

 _No one to hear my prayer_

"Abba, really?" Beca said rolling her eyes.

Jesse came into sight as he sang the chorus.

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

As he sang he did some pretty awful, drunken dance moves, that left Beca in tears.

 _Movie stars_

 _Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win_

 _It's so different from the world I'm living in_

 _Tired of T.V._

 _I open the window and I gaze into the night_

 _But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

Jesse made his way to Beca, dancing.

 _There's not a soul out there_

 _No one to hear my prayer_

He extended his hand to her. "Dude, no." He pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes, she laughed as she took his hand.

With a huge grin on his face he proceeded to sing

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

He looked at her, giving her her cue to start singing. "Oh, what the hell" Beca said before she started to sing. He joined her.

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

"C'mon a cappela girl, give me a glimpse of a cappela magic."

"Fuck no!" He shrugged and started doing the instrumental of the song, "You're an idiot" he heard.

 _There's not a soul out there_

He sang, then glanced at Beca, who was looking at him. When their gaze met she rolled her eyes.

 _No one to hear my prayer_

Beca joined in, in both singing and the dorky dancing.

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

"Well, that was fun" Beca said then made her way to the coffee machine.

"This is just a preview, baby." Jesse said taking a bow

Beca let out a laugh. "What would it be next time? Rasputin?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Handing him a mug of coffee Beca said "I'm gonna go back to sleep, I need my beauty sleep. You can hit the road, or just crash here, I don't care."

"Stacie isn't here, right?"

"If she was here, she wouldn't have missed your performance. Shame I didn't get it on camera. She's out rocking someone's world as we speak, probably." Jesse grinned "I'm staying."

"Suit yourself." Beca said over her shoulders as she made her way to her room.

* * *

As she laid on her bed, not able to sleep, she ran what happened, again in her head.

 _Why the fuck did I do that?_ She mentally yelled at herself.

* * *

Beca woke up the next day to the smell of bacon, sitting up she remembered the events of last night, or shall we say earlier that day.

As she entered the kitchen, she got greeted by a very chipper Jesse making her breakfast.

"You have a habit of making yourself feel at home, did you know that?"

He took his eyes off the breakfast making "Good morning to you too, milady."

"Why are you smiling, aren't you supposed to be nursing hangover?"

"That would be thanks to my magical cure, best thing that came out of going to college."

"You need to teach me how to make that."

"Never. I am sworn to secrecy to take the recipe to my grave and never share it with nerdy a cappela girls"

"Idiot." She said as she helped herself sit on the counter.

She ran a hand through her hair, remembering the make out season that ended a bit too early.

* * *

He sat down after placing down breakfast and 2 mugs of coffee on the kitchen table. She slid down from the counter and made her way to the kitchen table, taking a seat next to him.

"Thanks." She said as she started to dig into her breakfast, shaking off the memories of last night's kissing and replacing them with images of his dorky dance moves, and his amazing voice.

Letting out a light chuckle, she said, "You have a pretty nice voice"

"I sang to you?" he said as he ran a hand over his face.

"And danced too." a way too amused Beca said humming the song he performed to

"God, I thought I dreamed that."

She felt a lump in her throat as he continued, "Anything else happened?"

 _He doesn't remember. Thank sweet baby Jesus._ "Nah" She lied, and is that disappointment she saw in his eyes?

"It was just you showing me your inner diva. Smooth dance moves" she continued

"Thank you." a pretty embarrassed Jesse said, digging his fork into the pancakes.

* * *

"Why did come here last night?" she asked, after few minutes of silence.

"To be honest, I don't know" He paused for a second, collecting his thoughts, "I couldn't get you off my mind all week long, and you clearly forgot about me.

I had to see you again, I guess." He said without tearing his eyes off his pancakes.

"I'm sorry, for disturbing you last night." he continued, looking up to meet her gaze when she didn't say anything back. _She didn't bring up our brief make out season that she initiated. Take a hint Swanson._ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Beca debating whether to ask him to go with her to Chloe's party or not. _Chloe will set me up with her idiot cousin, C'mon Mitchell._ She told herself. _Ask him._

"Okay, I'm gonna let myself out." He said as he stood up.

It's not that she doesn't like him, she really does and she is extremely embarrassed for shoving her tongue down his throat, and him forgetting it happened is very convenient, for now. _I'll tell him, one day._ She told to herself. _It's the adult thing to do, avoid it until you can't anymore._

"Wait." He looked down at her "Um, there's this stupid party that I need to go to and I need a date. I'm willing to forget that you woke me up at two in the morning if you go with me."

His _stupid_ grin lit up his face , as he sat back and resumed eating his breakfast. "When do I need to pick you up."

She let out a sigh of relief. "8:00 pm would be okay."

* * *

After finishing up the dishes, that Jesse insisted he'd do because he cooked, even though Beca objected saying he cooked she should clean.

"You didn't ask me to cook, I did it as an apology for waking you up at an unholy hour." Convinced her to drop it and let him wash the dishes.

Jesse walked up to Beca who was in her room, knocking on the door he said "Becs, I'm all done. I'm heading out."

As he turned on his heels, she opened the door, hair still wet from the shower she just had "Okay, thanks. See ya."

"See you tonight." He said over his shoulders, not daring to look at her, in a towel.

As she heard him close the door she grabbed her phone and scrolled down her contact list, until she found his name, (Yeah, she added him, but she was too much of chicken to call or text.)

 _ **'I'm getting you drunk tonight and getting it on camera, thought I'd give you a heads up.'**_

 _ **'Whatever it takes to make fall in love with me. ;)'**_

 _ **'You're an idiot'** _ she replied.

* * *

 **AN:** Song used is called Gimme Gimme by Abba.

the song that Beca mentioned is Rasputin by Boney M.


	3. Chapter 3

8:00 pm sharp, Beca heard a knock on her door, dressed in a dark skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that read 'You suck, die.' she made her way to open it, right after she got her converses on.

"You could have just texted me that you're here and stayed in your car." She said as she opens the door to let Jesse in

He was dressed in a white dress shirt and a pair of washed out jeans and he had her sweatshirt in hand.

"Wow, you look even prettier when you're not drunk, hung-over or sleep deprived."

She blushed and looked away from his gaze grabbing her bag.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

"You're good to go?"

"Yes, Mr. Punctuality."

"Here" he said as he handed her her sweatshirt.

"Keep it, I know you sleep it in every night, thinking about me."

The look on his face made her burst into laughter

"You totally sleep in my sweatshirt! Now I seriously don't need it back."

"Don't we have a party to attend?" Jesse said in an attempt to change the subject.

Beca pushed him playfully on his chest.

"I'm not dropping this, Mister. Aren't girls supposed to like wearing guys elements of clothing and shit?"

"Fuck it, I like your sweatshirt, it's comfortable and smells like you. You smell nice."

He then proceeded to wear it over his dress shirt, living it unzipped.

"Keep it. Looks better on you." An amused Beca said.

"Hey Stace, I'm heading out, and please when you bring a guy later close your bedroom's fucking door." Beca shouted.

"Gotcha!" Stacie answered as she walked out of her room, dressed in a slutty Catholic school uniform

"Oh, hey there, Jesse"

"Hi, how is it going?"

"Not so good, I just lost a bet to Fat Amy. We had a bet whether this chicken would grow a pair and call you, her almost one-night stand."

"Almost one-night stand?" asked Jesse, grinning

"Yeah, my friends didn't believe me it when I told them I just asked you to drive me home. They are convinced that I took you home with the intention of sleeping with you." Beca said as she grabbed Jesse by the arm.

"Nope. She stormed off to her room without acknowledging me. Not even a thank you." Jesse said.

"Bye." Beca said over her shoulder as she slammed the door.

* * *

Unbuckling his seat-belt, Jesse asked "C'mon, tell me why are so secretive?"

Opening the car door Beca said "I want to see your face when we get in there."

"This is going to be fun."

"You bet."

* * *

"What have I walked into?" Jesse wondered in puzzlement.

"Something made that stupid grin of yours go away, _finally!_ " She said emphasizing on the last word.

"Flat butt!" Fat Amy, dressed as cheerleader, said as she smacked Beca's butt playfully then turned to Jesse. "Stacie owes me 50 bucks"

Beca couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she took a picture of the very confused Jesse.

"Could please explain why is everyone dressed like they're back to school?" Jesse asked when Fat Amy got called to teach someone the mermaid dance, motioning with his hand to a guy who was wearing a high-school football jersey.

"4 years ago Chloe got shitfaced so hard she spend an hour or so thinking about coming up with the perfect party theme, for her goldfish's birthday, _a goldfish_ that she had when she was 7 years old."

She reached and grabbed a beer from Lily who was passing by.

Taking a swing from it, she continued "Anyway the theme was school, and from then on Chloe decided to throw a party each year, in the memory of her goldfish Rupert. So bless the soul of Rupert for the excuse to party."

"Your friend is weird."

"Tell me about." Beca deadpanned.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed coming up to Beca from behind hugging her, tightly

"Chloe, release."

"No"

"Yeah, don't suffocate my date."

Chloe loosened her grip and turned to Jesse, resting her chin on Beca's shoulder she said, "You're cute."

Jesse's grin returned as he said blushing, and running a hand through his hair. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're a dude? First the sweatshirt thing, now blushing at a compliment?"

"Beca, stop trying to scare him off." Chloe called out .

"So, Jesse." Chloe said smirking.

Beca removes herself from Chloe and said "I'm gonna go get something stronger than beer, I _need_ something stronger than beer. Whatever she says about me is not true." Beca pointed her finger at Chloe.

* * *

"Jesse, what are supposed to be tonight?" Chloe questioned.

"Your friend over there didn't tell me what kind of party we're going to. She wanted to see the look on my face when we got here, or something." Jesse pointed out looking at Beca.

Chloe narrowed her eyes then took off the glasses she was wearing

"Here, wear these" Chloe said as she handed the sight glasses to Jesse then continued, "You can be a nerd."

After wearing the sight glasses, Jesse gave Chloe a cheeky smile.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a teacher."

Cheers cut off their conversation, they both looked at the source, the kitchen's counter

Chloe squealed and ran to them shouting "Shot, shot.."

Jesse followed her at a normal pace.

When he got to there, he got a better visual of the scene. Beca, Fat Amy, Stacie and an Indian guy were drowning shots of tequila, under the cheer of everyone.

Beca smirked when she made eye contract with Jesse as she drank what seemed to be her sixth shot according to the blond girl who was writing down the shots they've drank on a blackboard.

Donald was ahead with 8 shots followed by Beca by 7 then Amy and Stacie at 5 shots each,

"C'mon Becs" Jesse cheered

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hands she took 2 shots at once

"Feel the fat power" fat Amy shouted as she took another shot.

* * *

After a while, Stacie ran off to the restroom hand on her mouth, few minutes later. Fat Amy got distracted by who seemed to be her boyfriend whom she disappeared with.

It was just Donald and Beca

"How long do you think they can go on?" Asked Jesse

"Not too long. One of them is bound to get sick, my money is on Beca." Cynthia Rose answered .

"They are gonna end up in the hospital." Jesse said concerned.

"They'll be fine, especially Mitchell, you should have seen her in college, that girl is a beast!" replied Cynthia Rose, shaking her head and smiling at a memory.

"Yeah, still, I think she needs to slow down with the drinking."

"She'll be fine, but suit yourself." Cynthia Rose shrugged

Jesse made his way to Beca, tapping her on the shoulder "Hey, Becs I think-" and before he could finish, she jumps off her seat and ran to the bathroom. "-you should slow down" he continued, murmuring to himself as he ran after her.

Entering the bathroom Jesse followed Beca where she knelt down puking.

He held her hair back and started rubbing her back until she was done.

Beca stood up and walked to the sink to freshen up.

"You okay there, Becs"

"Yeah, I'm good, for now. Let's go get you hammered. I wasn't kidding about getting you drunk."

"Under one condition, you slow down, you drank too much already."

"Don't worry about me, I have an exceptional tolerance for alcohol, I'm Irish." Beca said after hiccupping.

"Hi, Irish. I'm Jesse."

Beca grimaced "Dude, save that joke for when you become a dad. Now c'mon, nerd."

* * *

"Rihanna or Beyoncé"

"No, I can't answer that." Jesse answered through a slur of words.

"C'mon, Jesse. It's your damn version of 20 question" a tipsy Beca whined.

"Rihyoncé"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, my turn. Starwars or Startrek"

"Neither"

"What?"Jesse shouted, after spitting his drink in horror.

Beca smirked sipping her drink.

"How is it possible not to like one of these two?"

"It's not just them. I prefer visiting a gynecologist over watching a movie."

"Movies are the best thing humans invented"

"I don't remember movies curing cancer"

"You know what I mean"

"No I don't, not really. Movies are too predictable, staying awake during a movie is like staying awake during a math class. And they feed people's minds with junk"

"What do you mean?"

"Movies portrait shit that can't happen in real life, the guy doesn't always get the girl, the dysfunctional family doesn't get a happy ending and don't get me started on the lovey dovey shit."

"Movies are an escape from reality, and you hate "the lovey dovey shit" 'cause you've never been in love."

"News flash: Love is also something Hollywood made up to make money. People are convinced that there's someone out there waiting for them. It's sad."

"So you're telling me that people who are in love are delusional?" Beca nodded.

After blowing a breath, Jesse continued, "We need to fix this. You need a movie education. You need a moviecation and I'm gonna give it to you. As for the love part, I'll figure something out." Jesse turned thoughtful.

"You know what I need? I need another drink." She got up to get herself another drink and continued "My turn. Movies or sex"

"Fuck you, Beca"

"You wish, nerd." Beca replied winking.

Jesse took his time to think. "Ugh. Sex."

"Good, you got me worried there for a second."

"God I love this song." Jesse said as what is love started playing.

"Of course you do" Beca replied, rolling her eyes.

Jesse tapped his foot at the first then started to sing along.

Getting up to dance, he dragged Beca with him. Doing the dorkiest dance moves, worse that the night before, Jesse made a fool of himself.

A less drunk Chloe grabbed her phone and started filming the scene going on before her.

 _"What is love."_ Sang Jesse to Beca after he span around and opened his arms to her.

 _"Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me. No more."_ Sang back Beca

They went on, with the so not graceful dancing and off key singing until the song came to an end.

* * *

Throwing a hand over Beca's shoulder, Jesse said "I have a question."

"Shoot"

"Why do you call your friend Fat Amy, _Fat Amy?_ "

"So that twig bitches don't call her that behind her back. Her name isn't even Amy." Beca whisper yelled the last sentence.

She looked around to check if anyone was ear dropping then continued, whisper yelling "Her real name is Fat Patricia. Don't tell her I told you."

He pressed her against him. "My lips are sealed." He said, tucking a curl behind her ear

"What are you turd burgers talking about?" Fat Amy asked sipping her punch as she made her way to them

"He was telling me how happy he is that I'm gonna rock his world later for making me breakfast, twice." Beca joked.

She was tipsy but was very aware of her surroundings, and what was coming out of her mouth, the girl can hold her liquor

"That's my girl." Fat Amy said high-fiving Beca.

"Wait a minute. Twice? I thought you said you met him once?" Chloe asked as she joined them.

"Well, that would be on me." Jesse said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I showed up at her door step drunk at 2 in the morning, today." confessed Jesse.

"And you let him in?" Chloe questioned wide-eyed, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Um, yeah." Beca replied.

"Beca was kind enough to sober me up and let me stay the night. So I made her breakfast as an apology."

"That is so unlike Beca." Chloe said sipping her Martini

"I know. Beca and kind in the same sentence." remarked Fat Amy nodding

"Hey! You two make me seem like a heartless bitch."

"That's because you are. But don't worry. We love you _just the way you are._ " Chloe said, singing the last sentence.

"So, Chloe is a teacher, Amy is a cheerleader, I'm a nerd, what are you supposed to be Beca? Goth?" Jesse asked changing the subject

"Oh I didn't dress up, I dress like this on a daily basis." Jesse released her from his grip to take a look at her, through is blurry vision.

"I like your T-shirt."

"I like your sweatshirt"

"You're not going to let it go are you?" Jesse groaned.

"Nope. Unless you teach how to make the _'cure'_."

"Nuh-uh. Blackmailing me won't work."

"Okay." Beca said Shrugging.

"I'm bored. Let's play something. Let's play truth or dare." Chloe said, jumping.

"What are we twelve?"

"You could pass for one Beca, if you take off the scary ear spike and the dark makeup" Jesse said, grinning.

Beca glared at him and his smile dropped.

"Come on Becs, for Rupert."

"Jeez Chlo, fine."

"Hey guys we're playing truth or dare, who wants to join us?" Chloe shouted.

Soon enough a circle was formed, on the floor, with drunks.

"So who is the first victim?" Donald asked.

Everyone turned thoughtful. "Who was born in October?" Chloe questioned "Raise your hand if you are."

Aubrey and Jesse raised their hands.

"When is your birthday?" Beca asked.

"The 12th"answered Jesse.

"Okay Aubrey's birthday is on the 24th, so Jesse is the first, then we'll go clockwise." Chloe said making eye contact with everyone in the circle

She was met with a chorus of 'got it', 'okay' and nodding.

"So Jesse. Truth or dare?" Chloe asked

"dare." Jesse answered happily.

"I dare you to go to my first floor neighbors and ask them if they've seen your chicken." Jesse nodded and got up.

They went on playing, Fat Amy got dared to Go running on the street screaming "I lost my voice, help me find it."

Stacie got asked if she was ever treble-boned. Her answer was "I like my vocal chords just fine, I would never risk it."

Apart from the former Bellas no one got the question, nor the answer. "The look on your faces is priceless" Beca commented laughing at the confusion on their faces.

Chloe got dared to prank call her business partner and confess her undying love for him.

Donald got dared to order pizza for Chloe's next door neighbors.

* * *

"So shawshank." Said Fat Amy clapping her hands together. "Truth or dare?"

"The look in your eyes is scary Ams, I'm gonna go with Truth, safer."

"Chicken" Beca shrugged at Chloe's comment.

"How long has it been since you last got laid?"

"Asshole." Beca snorted, after finishing her beer "3 months." she answered truthfully, hoping that the amount of alcohol everyone has consumed would make them forget what she had just admitted

"Do you have some medical condition?" Stacie asked.

"It's one question at a time Stace." Beca deadpanned.

"You didn't catch an STD from that Bryan guy? Did you?" Aubrey asked worried

"What? No. I'm fine." Beca answered in horror.

"Beca, you can tell us."

"I said I'm fine Chlo."

"That would explain the over the top grumpiness" Fat Amy said in a matter of faculty tone.

Chloe and Aubrey nodded.

"Can we please drop it?"

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading.

Your reviews make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you the amazing feedback, you guys rule!

I didn't expect the response this fic got. Seriously Thank you for reading.

* * *

Jesse woke up the next day on a couch at Chloe's apartment, feeling like crap, everyone was asleep on the floor, expect for Beca who was curled up next to him, actually her shifting in her sleep woke him up, she elbowed him murmuring "Move fuckface."

He got up trying his best not to wake her up.

* * *

"Morning." Beca said in a low voice as she took a seat on a stool.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"I could use some coffee. How long have you been up?" She replied holding her head.

"I made something better than coffee" He said grinning.

He then placed a mug of the _'cure'_ in front of her.

"Thanks."

"I woke up like an hour ago, you elbowed me in your sleep"

"I've been told I'm a wrestler in my sleep" Beca grimaced.

"It's okay. I made enough of the magical drink for everyone."

"That's very motherly of you Jess."

"I had fun last night. Thanks for asking me to come"

Beca nodded in acknowledgment before drowning down the drink in one breath.

"So do all your parties end up becoming slumber parties?"

"Weird enough. Yes. It's like we're in college again."

"Speaking of college, wanna do the college thing to do to your hung-over friends"

Beca put her hair in a lazy bun then said "Let's do this. Lemme grab some markers, you go open the curtains."

"Okay."

* * *

Beca got back after finding dark markers, she threw one to Jesse, they both started drawing on everyone's face.

"What do you say we wake them up?" Beca stretched, admiring their handy work. Her headache was starting to fade

Jesse nodded happily.

Beca turned the stereo on, then started to sway her hips to the song that was playing.

Jesse leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes listening to the song that he didn't recognize.

"Who made this mashup?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"I did." Answered Beca over the music.

"This is really good."

"Thanks."

"I never asked you, what d'you do for a living?"

"I produce music" Beca replied catching a pillow Fat Amy threw at her.

"You?"

"I score movies."

"Cool."

"Shut it down!" Stacie groaned.

"Wake up you dipshits, it's almost midday."

She then threw the pillow at Stacie who took it and buried her face in it.

* * *

Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Fat Amy were waiting for Beca at a restaurant. They made plans to have lunch together.

"About time, Beca." Aubrey said in annoyance

"Sorry guys, I got caught up at work. The asshole I'm working with keeps changing his mind. It's like he's testing my patience." Beca grimaced as she took a seat.

"It's okay, you're here now." Chloe said smiling

Beca smiled back as she grabbed the menu

"So, what did I miss?"

"Stacie's latest sexual adventure" Aubrey answered disgusted.

"Glad I missed that" Beca said going through the menu

"Stacie, I need you to stop bringing guys over for the next week."

"Can't do, you know he's a hunter"

"Hunter your life away Stacie, just don't bring your victims home just for a week"

"Why?" asked Chloe.

"Step monster's daughter is visiting, it's a business trip, but dad kept telling me how rude it would be if I let her stay in a hotel."

"Since when does Beca Mitchell play nice?" Chloe snorted

"Dad tore my ear off over the phone, I'm pretty sure if I said no he would have played 'the family' card and brought up how I missed Christmas and I didn't want to hear a lecture. Meh, she's not that bad. I can co-exist with her in the same apartment for a week."

"When is she flying in?" Aubrey asked.

"Tomorrow evening I think. She told me not to pick her up she's got some work related shit to do. I texted my address she'll get a taxi to my place. How is work going Chloe?" Beca asked changing the subject

"Pretty good. Actually, we've been approached my some production company to film at our Dancing school."

"That's great news, Chlo."

"Amy, you've been awfully quiet. What's up?" Beca asked placing back the menu

"Nothing. I just giving my meal my full attention." Fat Amy replied avoiding eye contact

"Oh, don't give me that crap, spilled it out." Beca said, motioning for the waiter to come over.

"You know how I tried the dating thing? I can't do it, I can't be tied down by anything. I'm a free range pony that can't be tamed."

"You've been going with the guy for like a month, Fat Amy" Aubrey stated

"Break up with him." Beca said, rolling her eyes. She then shifted her attention the waiter placing her order.

"Yeah, don't listen to her." Said Chloe to fat Amy, when the waiter left

"The cynical commitment phobe doesn't have a say in this." Chloe continued glaring at Beca.

Beca threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Amy, do what makes you happy. If being single does, then be it." Chloe said to Fat Amy in a more gentle tone.

"That's what I said, in _fewer_ words" Beca said rolling her eyes

Beca's phone rang indicating a text from Jesse

 _ **'A team of badass commandos on a mission in a jungle in Central America. They end up getting hunted down by a very mean E.T'**_

Beca smiled at the text then put her phone back in her bag.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked sipping her diet coke

"Jesse. He's been sending me movie plots, trying to lure me into watching one of them with him." Beca replied smiling

Her phone rang again, indicating another text from Jesse.

 _ **'A bride wreaks vengeance after being 4 years in a coma on a bunch of assassins who betrayed her. It has a shit load of blood and people guts all over the place, you'll love it.'**_

Beca passed her phone to her friends so they can see for themselves.

"Persistent!" Aubrey remarked handing her back her phone

Beca put her phone on the table.

"Yeah and annoying and has a weird obsession with movies. In the last 2 days he sent me like twenty something plot" Beca said shaking her head in amusement

"You like him."Chloe smirked

"No I don't."

"Oh yes you do. But you are scared shitless and don't want those tiny feelings you're starting to feel to grow, 'cause you think low of people and don't believe in love or whatever shit you keep saying. But in all honesty you're just afraid of letting your guard down" Stacie said.

 _Touché, you bitch._

"You can't argue with her." Fat Amy said pointing to Stacie

"You can't go full on shrink on me Stacie, I'm not one of your patients" Beca argued

"You're one of my best friends, and as a friend I am entitled to call you on your shit once in a while."

"We all are entitled to that" Aubrey added nodding.

"Bec, it's okay to like him, not everyone is a douche." Chloe said with a sad smile.

Beca leaned back in her chair. Stacie's words hit close to home.

Her phone rang again indicating another text

 ** _'A bitchy boss forces her assistant to marry her in order to keep her Visa status in the U.S. and avoid getting deported to Canada.'_**

She sighed and tapped her fingers on the table for a while then grabbed her phone replying **_'Fine. I'll watch a damn movie with you. Make it short and not a ROMANTIC COMEDY'_**

Few seconds after she she hit send he called her.

" _Finally!_ " he said, excited.

"Yeah well, I think my phone ODed with your texts."

"I threw my fist in the air when I saw your text, everyone at work thinks I'm an idiot"

"You are an _idiot_." Beca said in a matter of faculty tone.

The waiter came with her order.

"When can I start your moviecation?"

"I said one movie. And if you're free this Thursday would be great." She said as she ate a fry.

"2 days from now, okay I can do that. I got _the_ movie for you, you'll love it." He said emphasizing on the 'the'

* * *

Beca got rid of her shoes the moment she stepped inside the apartment, after dropping her bag and keys on the nearest chair.

 _Jesse is gonna be here in like an hour, no long shower._

She was tired, it was a long day at the office. Well in her case a long day at the studio.

She first hanged her jacket then went to the stereo turning it on, blasting Avril Lavigne's Smile.

Dancing along to the song, she started unbuttoning her shirt, but paused half way to pull her hair in a lazy bun.

Walking to her room, she tripped over a T-shirt. _fucking Stacie._

Beca felt a gaze on her as she knelt to grab the T-shirt from the floor

"Oh hey, Liz" Beca greeted.

"I thought you'd be gone by now." _Rephrase, rephrase_ "I mean, you said you had a dinner or something" Beca said as she opened the door to Stacie's room throwing the T-shirt on her bed.

"I thought you had a working dinner" Beca closed the door to Stacie's room.

"That's tomorrow, the dinner is tomorrow." Liz replied, making her way to the kitchen.

"My bad." Beca said over her shoulders as she entered her room.

* * *

"Hey Beca" Liz called as she entered Beca's room after knocking.

Beca was getting out of the shower

"Yeah?" Beca replied aloud from the bathroom as she warpped herself in a towel

"Some guy just came, he said you're expecting him. Um, his name is Jesse"

"Oh, okay thanks." Beca said as she got out of the bathroom.

Liz nodded and got out.

* * *

Beca and Liz relationship has always been awkward, They don't particularly hate each other but they don't like each other either.

Sheila had her from her first marriage but unlike Beca, she likes her parent's significant other.

Liz is the total package; she's pretty, blond with mesmerizing green eyes, 5 foot 7 and works as an architect. Yeah the total package.

* * *

After getting dressed in a pair of legging, a sweatshirt and was done blow drying her hair, Beca made her way to turn off the stereo, her eyes fell on Jesse who jump off the stool the moment he saw her get out of her room.

"Hi." He said grinning.

"How are you doing, nerd?" Beca asked as she made her way to Jesse

"I'm doing well. You?"

"I'm about to watch a movie which is something I just _love_ doing. I slept a total of 10 hours in the last 2 days and the artist that I'm working with is a complete moron. I'm doing great." She replied, giving him a thumb up.

"You think everyone is a moron" Liz chuckled.

Beca looked up to Liz who was typing something on her phone or maybe playing some game and sitting by the kitchen table.

"I see you met my stepsister, Liz" Beca said nodding towards Liz.

"Liz. Jesse, my-" she paused. "-My friend" she continued motioning with her hand between them.

Jesse flashed Liz a cheeky smile, Liz gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement and a small smile.

"I'm gonna be in the guest room" Liz said grabbing what seemed to be paperwork.

* * *

"So, what are we watching?" Beca asked

Jesse reached for his Back bag and grabbed a DVD case.

"Breakfast club" he said holding the case close to his chest

"This movie has one of the best movie soundtracks ever. It's one my favorite 80s movies." he continued

Jesse walked to the TV and placed the DVD in the player. Jumping on the couch, he said "I want to watch you watch the ending of this movie then I can die a hero" then he motioned for her to join.

Cleaning her throat, she sat next to him. Making sure to keep _'the safety distance'_.

* * *

Beca tried to stay awake, but 15 minutes in the movie, she dosed off.

She woke up to Jesse's voice "You weren't kidding about never making it to the end." In her sleep, Beca leaned against Jesse's shoulder.

Beca sat up stifling a yawn, she look at the TV, the movie was in pause mode.

"You're clearly in need of sleep. And being the considerate friend I am. I'm going to stop this moviecation" Beca's eyes winded in joy "However you are going to watch the ending. It's the greatest ending to any movie ever"

Beca rolled her eyes as she sunk in the couch groaning as Jesse pressed play.

Jesse commented over the movie about the choice of song, all the while Beca was smirking at how pointless his trivia was. _nerd._

As the movie kept playing Beca looked at Jesse, her eyes traveled between his focus eyes and his lips. _Eyes on the movie, Mitchell._

Her mind traveled to the night she made out with him, she bit her lip at the memory.

Jesse caught her staring at his lips.

"You're missing the ending"

"Sorry" She said as she looked back to the TV.

She felt his gaze on her so she glanced back. _Oh, fuck he's leaning over._

Beca's heart was racing faster than a melting snow cone in hell as she felt the warmth of his breath inches away from her lips.

* * *

 **AN:** Bouwahaha. I'm an asshole I know.

Don't hate me. I'll update when I finish up the next chapter.

Again, a big ass thank you for reading. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the cliff hanger. I couldn't help it, I had to mess with you.

Good thing no one in here knows where I live.

* * *

 _Beca's heart was racing faster than a melting snow cone in hell as she felt the warmth of his breath inches away from her lips._

* * *

"Hey Beca" Liz said as she looked through the fridge, they didn't even hear her come in.

 _Great timing, ninja._ Beca pulled away from Jesse. She didn't realize she was holding her breath.

"Yes?" Beca said through gritted teeth, as she grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of her and paused the rolling credit.

"Do you have anything with nutritional value in here?"

"No, it's Stacie's turn in grocery shopping, something came up" _She was busy fucking a guy_ "she didn't do it. Order thai or something. The takeout menus are on top of the microwave."

"Okay, thanks _sis_." Liz said smirking, oblivious to the moment she had ruined. She grabbed the menus and took a seat on a stool.

Beca made a face at Liz's use of the word sis, it didn't go unnoticed by Jesse who chuckled.

Liz was fully aware of how much Beca hated it when she called her sis.

Looking back to Jesse, Beca said, "The ending is great." She yawned then continued, "I'm sure the rest is as great."

Sinking back in the couch, she added, "Want to grab dinner?"

"Aren't you feeling sleepy?"

"Movies are my personal lullaby. Also Sleep is for the weak."

"Alright then" he said, trying to hide the excitement from his voice. _Play it cool, Swanson._

"Great, I'm starved. Pizza?" Jesse just nodded.

"We're getting Pizza, Liz, want me to order for you with us?"

Liz looked up from the menus in front of her and said "Pizza it is."

* * *

After placing the order, Beca excused herself to the bathroom.

She rested her hands on the sink's rim as she looked at her reflation in the mirror. _What is wrong with you, Beca? First you make out with him for no good reason and if Liz didn't suddenly materialize you would have let him kiss you!_

She shook her head and ran the water, splashing it to her face. _Must be the lack of sleep._ She shrugged. _It's just physical attraction, he's hot._ She tried reasoned with herself. _But that's it._

Blowing a breath, she made her way back to join Jesse and Liz who were sitting by the kitchen table.

Jesse glanced at Beca and smiled at her as she took a seat, he noticed her discomfort. _Did I read her wrong? She was clearly staring at my lips._

"So Liz, how was Beca like as a kiddo? I bet she was a cute kid" Jesse asked trying to get a reaction from Beca who was staring at the kitchen counter.

"Our parents didn't get together until we were both teenagers,"Liz replied.

"I bet you were one of those of those hyperactive kids. Into everything and anything." Beca smirked shifting her attention to Jesse.

Jesse nodded yes. "I admit, I was very active growing up. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you were angry at the world when you were a teen. You still are but not as much as when you were younger"

"People found that attitude sexy and mysterious, they still do" Beca shrugged.

"Oh it is, trust me" Jesse replied, gazing into her eyes.

Beca found herself gazing back. They kept staring at each other until Liz cleaned her throat, uncomfortable with all the sexual tension in the room. Beca blinked and looked away.

Jesse leaned back in his chair, smiling to himself. _I didn't read her wrong._

* * *

"How long have you been crushing on my stepsister?" Liz asked when Beca went to open the door for the delivery boy.

"Is it that obvious?"

Liz nodded with a sorry smile.

"Even since I saw her a month ago." _At the club, doing some drunken inappropriate dance moves with Fat Amy._ He kept the latter to himself, it felt pervy to admit that he was watching her at the club before she came up to him.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move."Liz finished before Beca made her way back with three Pizza boxes in hand.

* * *

As they ate, Jesse couldn't stop himself from looking at Beca who was eating with so much passion "Stop staring, it's creepy," she said as she grabbed her beer sipping it.

"Between you and the fridge behind you, you're a better sight to look at"

"Doesn't make it less creepy, weirdo" Beca replied

He shrugged as he stood up and made his way to the fridge to get another beer. As he closed the fridge, he smiled and started to sing

 _When you were here before,_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye,_

 _You're just like an angel,_

Jesse made his way to face Beca as he sang, holding the beer can as a mic with one hand, and snapping his free hand's fingers

 _Your skin makes me cry,_

 _You float like a feather,_

 _In a beautiful world,_

 _And I wish I was special,_

 _You're so fucking special._

He sang grinning, and pointed at her when he sang the last bit, winking. Which she rolled her eyes at.

"Oh my god!" Said Beca as she spat her beer in laughter as she remember the chorus of this song

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here._

"Please stop" Beca said as she wiped her mouth with her sweatshirt's sleeve

"Why? Has a great voice"

 _Because his voice does things to me._ She wanted to answer but kept it to herself.

 _I don't care if it hurts,_

 _I want to have control,_

 _I want a perfect body,_

 _Oh, you do have a perfect body,_ Beca thought to herself

 _I want a perfect soul,_

 _I want you to notice,_

 _When I'm not around,_

 _You're so fucking special,_

 _I wish I was special._

Jesse span around for the dramatic effect

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here._

As he sang Jesse didn't tear his eyes away from Beca's, hoping she gets what he's doing.

 _Oh, oh_

Sure the song came to his mind as joke but he meant some of the lyrics.

 _She's running out again,_

 _She's running out..._

 _She run run run run..._

 _Run..._

Beca wanted to make a joke about how he's doing a lousy job serenading her, but the way he sang to her made her realize he was actually serenading her

and it was working.

Jesse noticed the change in her expression and smiled as he belted out the last bit.

 _Whatever makes you happy,_

 _Whatever you want,_

 _You're so fucking special,_

 _I wish I was special..._

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here,_

 _I don't belong here._

As he finished singing, he was met with clapping from Liz and a weird look from Beca. He took a bow.

Blinking Beca smiled and said "You managed to make a very depressing song sound less depressing, that's impressive."

"Did Beca Mitchell just give an honest to god compliment?" Jesse teased .

Beca rolled her eyes

"What no snarky comment?"

Beca smirked saying "I don't think anyone has ever sang to radiohead grinning, doesn't your face ever hurt?"

 _There's the Beca I know._ Jesse smiled

"You have a great voice." Liz complimented, impressed

"How come all your friends can sing, Beca? Karaoke night must be fun."

"If Chloe dragging me to sing the cheesiest duets, Amy and Stacie signing the most inappropriate songs ever and Aubrey singing every single 80s song sang by a woman, counts as fun. Then yeah, _so much_ fun."

Jesse chuckled as he sat back, opening his beer can "We should do karaoke sometime" he said as he took a bite from his pizza

Beca shook her head in horror "No fucking way I'm doing karaoke, willingly"

"Liz, how long is your stay in L.A," Jesse asked ignoring Beca's objection.

"A week, I got here yesterday."

"This Saturday?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me"

Jesse clapped his hands in excitement then looked to Beca giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Beca said, struggling to keep a straight face. _He's cute when he does that. Wait did I just say cute?_

"Can you check if your friends are free this Saturday, Pretty please?" he asked pouting

Beca was about to say no but Jesse cut her off "Never mind, I just remembered that I have Stacie's cell number"

"Why do you have Stacie's number?" Beca questioned confused.

"She gave it to me morning I met her, in case I was interested in a threesome" Jesse shrugged

"Stacie is _so_ straight forward," Liz remarked bluntly, her remark was met with a nod from Beca.

"I've just texted her" Jesse said as he placed his phone back in his pocket. "Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," Beca replied as she went back to eating her Pizza.

* * *

Jesse was putting his DVD case in his back bag, he felt a gaze on him.

"I had fun, even though I didn't go as I planned" Jesse looked up

"Yeah, me too" Beca nodded smiling.

"We'll resume watching the Breakfast Club when you're well rested and have no valid excuse to skip"

"Fine"

"I'm gonna get going, and you should go get some sleep" Jesse said after wearing his jacket.

"I'll walk you to your car." She said as she opened the door. Jesse nodded and step out of the apartment.

The walk to the elevator was quiet. Jesse pressed the ground floor push-button and leaned against the wall next to Beca who was biting her nails.

* * *

"See you when see you" Beca said when they reached his car.

"Yeah." Jesse smiled.

After getting inside the car and buckling his seat-belt, Jesse looked through the rear-view mirror, he watched Beca get inside the apartment complex. Jesse shook his head and unbuckled the seat-belt. Smiling he slammed his car's door and he paced to the apartment complex.

When he entered, he saw Beca get inside the elevator he raced to her and he stop the elevator from closing. As soon as he got in, he grabbed her by the waist and pinned her against the wall, kissing her, hard. Beca didn't realize she wanted him to kiss her so bad, until then. She returned the kiss with passion matching his. Her arms immediately went for the back of his neck, pulling him to her. _I didn't read her wrong._ He smiled into the kiss, as Beca ran her hands through his hair deepening the kiss. Jesse was the first to pull away when air became a problem.

Jesse was itching to throw his fist in the air. _I should really work on getting rid of this habit, it's weird._

Neither one of them removed themselves from the other. They kept looking into each other's eyes. Jesse was grinning, cheek flushed Beca said "I swear to god if you start singing I'm gonna-" he cut her off by kissing her.

Elevator opening at the second floor and a neighbor who had a kid holding his hand clearing his throat broke them apart. Beca pulled away blushing. She nodded hello to her neighbor and smiled to the kid, who said "ew" disgusted when he saw them, as she removed herself from Jesse, running a hand through her hair.

* * *

"Hey, man what's up?" Jesse said as he pick up the phone. "Wait, what?" he ran a hand through his hair "dude, I told you not to do that."

Looking at Beca who was watching him, he sighed, "Alright, where are you?" he paused as the person on the other end replied, "Okay, text me the address."

The elevator stopped at Beca's level, but she didn't step out.

"It's my friend." Jesse said as he pressed the push-button for the ground floor.

"He went on a date and tried to impress the girl with a magic trick, she freaked and left him at the restaurant. She was his ride."

"Magic trick?" Beca said, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Yeah, he's into close-up magic. And believe it or not, some girls dig it" He explained, Beca nodded at his words, trying not to laugh at how annoyed he was with his friend.

"This is funny to you?" He said when he noticed the hint of smile on her lips, he couldn't help but smiled, bringing her close to him. Beca looked at neighbor then back to Jesse who shrugged and leaned in, Beca shook her head, removed herself from him, and leaned against the wall. _No PDA, got it._ Jesse glared at the neighbor who was going through his phone.

* * *

Getting out of the elevator, Beca started to walk but Jesse stopped her half way, grabbing her the wrist he said "wait"

He waited for the neighbor to get out of the complex then he leaned down and kissed her, running his hands through her hair.

 _Persistent._ Smiling Beca pulled away, when his phone rang again. Groaning Jesse pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the text he just received.

 _ **'Karaoke night, interesting. I'll check with the girls and text you. Please tell me how did you get Beca to agree?'**_

 _ **'I haven't yet, but I will. It's a work in progress kind of a situation'**_ He replied

"Go get your friend," Beca said "We'll talk later." She continued after tiptoeing to peek his cheek.

As she made her way back to the elevator, Jesse checked her out.

"Stop staring, it's _still_ creepy, nerd" She said over her shoulder when she felt his gaze.

* * *

Closing the door Beca leaned against it, biting her lower lip and smiling. Realizing she was acting like girls she made fun of, she blink a couple of time.

As she walked further more inside her apartment Beca noticed Liz lying on the couch, with her computer in her lap.

"He did it." Liz said impressed, after eyeing her stepsister for a while.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Beca replied stoically

"The mussed hair and flushed cheeks kinda gave you away, _sis_ " Liz winked.

Beca could feel the warmth of the blush as it crawled up her neck.

"About time" Liz said as she looked back to her computer, she was checking her e-mail.

"What do you mean?"

Liz let out a light chuckle and said "You two were undressing each other with your eyes. It was very uncomfortable to sit through dinner"

Beca gave her tight smile and attempted to apologize but a yawn stopped her.

Liz smiled back at her and said "How are still standing on your feet anyway?" as she remembered that Beca didn't get much sleep in the last two days.

"Redbull and coffee" She replied.

Stifling another yawn Beca waved goodbye and called it a night.

* * *

 **AN:** Redemption done right. *throwing my fist in the air* I hope.

Thank you for reading.

Song used is called creep by radiohead


	6. Chapter 6

Beca heard her alarm clock, she ignored it burring her face in a pillow. Realizing it won't shut itself down, she groaned and turned it off by randomly hitting the alarm until it went quiet.

Reaching for her phone with one eye opened she called in sick and went back to sleep.

* * *

Beca woke up hungry. She didn't bother to brush her teeth nor her hair. Throwing her hair in a lazy bun, she made her way to the kitchen.

She heard the door unlock, followed by Stacie's voice. Beca finished setting the coffee machine then looked at her friend as she entered the kitchen

Stacie had bags of grocery in hands and her phone cradled against her shoulder. "Speak of the devil." She said when she saw Beca

Sleepily Beca rubbed her eyes and said "Morning"

"It's half past noon. Chloe says Hi." Stacie said as she started to unpack the grocery.

Beca nodded then went to the fridge to grab milk. Looking around for the cereal box she sighed when she noticed it was on top of the fridge. She turned to glare at Stacie, who was watching her and smirking.

With the help of a stool, she was able to get to the cereal box. Stacie was laughing as she watched her.

"Very mature of you Stace" Beca said as she sat facing Stacie with a bowl of cereal.

"Says the girl who drew on her friends faces while they were asleep. With a fucking permanent marker." Beca smirked at her words.

"Chloe just invited herself over, she wants to know everything about your movie date" Stacie informed as she continued to unpack.

Beca rolled her eyes and said "Can't wait for the interrogation. And it wasn't a date."

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Stacie turned to Beca and said "Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm playing hooky," Beca replied as she stood heading to the coffee machine to pour herself a mug of coffee.

"So, how was last night?"

Beca smiled to herself as she poured the coffee.

 _Resting bitch face mode on._ She turned and said shrugging, "It was fun."

"You're hiding something, I can feel it."

Beca didn't say anything, she just sat sipping her coffee and gazing innocently at Stacie

Stacie eyed her for a second then shrugged "Whatever it is Chloe will force it out of you."

"I'd like to watch her try." Beca said knowing that Stacie spoke the truth. Chloe's obnoxious interrogation will have her confess to a murder one day.

* * *

"He kissed you? And you kissed him back?"

Sighing, Beca said, digging into her ice cream bowl. "For the third time, yes Chloe"

Chloe gave her a suggestive look, smirking. "What?" Beca asked mumbling before she swallowed the ice cream.

"What, What? Details, _woman_ " Chloe said resting her head on the couch's arm, facing Beca who was sitting on the kitchen's counter.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"He came over. Put on a movie to watch. I dozed off. He woke me up, then caught me staring and leaned over." Beca paused as she swallowed the ice cream "Liz interrupted us. I pulled away. We had dinner. He sang to me. I realized that I wanted him. I walked him to his car. He followed me back. We made out." Beca turned thoughtful to check if she missed anything. "That's about it."

"That is so _cute_. I never thought I'd ever use cute to describe anything that involves you."

"I think I should take offense at what you just said."

"By the way where is Liz?" Stacie asked

"Probably working" Beca replied "And you should go do that too" Beca pointed with her spoon at Chloe.

"I own the place, I can go whenever I want." Chloe shrugged

"Unless your partner vaporized and left his share to you I don't remember you owning it to you yourself. And I'm pretty sure the school won't run itself"

"Beca, I'm not leaving. Now instead of shooing me away, 'cause that's not going to happen, why don't you tell me how good of kisser he is?" Chloe asked as she got up and paced to the fridge to grab a diet coke.

Beca blushed and looked away from Chloe's piercing blue eyes when she turned to her after closing the fridge's door.

"That good?" Stacie said impressed when she looked away from the TV to glance at Beca.

"What I find impressive here is the fact that you didn't drag him to bed." Chloe said leaning against the fridge.

Putting the bowl next to her Beca said "First, my stepsister was laying on that very couch, we made it awkward enough during dinner according Liz. Second, why would I do that? I'm not that easy. No offense Stace"

"None taken, shrimp"

"What did she say?" Chloe asked arching an eyebrow

"Well, she told me that we were undressing each other with our eyes" Beca finished the sentence in a rush, avoiding Chloe's gaze.

"Fat Amy and I are so betting on this"

"You two need to stop betting at my expense," Beca said as she jumped from the counter

"What will the bet be? I might join in" Chloe asked

"Approximately, how long would it take for Mitchell to sleep with Jesse."

"If what Liz said is true, and I'm pretty sure it is. I give it a week max, I'll have to see how they act around each other first."

"I just texted Fat Amy, she'll come over after work, to annoy Mitchell with us." Stacie looked up "I'm with you on the last part."Stacie narrowed her eyes.

"You're unbelievable," Beca shook her head as she made her way to her room.

Looking at the time she realized it was already two pm and she didn't even have a shower yet and immediately decided to have one.

* * *

"Someone get the door" Stacie groaned, who was online shopping.

"I'm busy." Chloe shrugged as she painted her nails.

Beca got up from the couch placing her computer on the coffee table.

* * *

As she opened the door, a grinning Jesse greeted her waving.

"I was hoping you'd open the door" He said before closing the distance between them, she didn't kiss him back.

"I just came over to ask you to go on a date with me, before you change your mind" he said, pulling away.

"You could have just sent me your date proposal with a pigeon, why come here in person?" She replied jokingly as she grabbed him by the arm and walked outside closing the door.

"I texted and called twice, but you didn't acknowledge me, I got worried and came over," he said frowning

"I'm playing hooky, I haven't checked my phone all day. Sorry" Beca explained. Jesse let out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay. Um, why are we outside?"

"Chloe and Stacie are inside" Jesse nodded not getting why that is a problem. When she didn't elaborate he said "So yeah, would you go out on a date with me?"

He saw the hesitation in her eyes. "You changed your mind" He said giving her a sad smile.

"It's not that." She said when she saw him try to keep a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm weird about this kind of things." She continued not sure what to say. Sighing she added "I'm not sure I can give you what you'd expect from me" Jesse frowned at her words

Beca liked him she knew that, she wouldn't have kissed him back when he followed her back if she didn't.

"Okay" he said as he took a few steps backwards. "Sorry for over stepping yesterday" He continued thinking she only responded to his kiss because they got caught up in the heat of the moment.

As he turned on his heels and started to walk away, Beca felt the knot in her stomach tighten as he walked away. _This doesn't feel right._

"Jesse wait" she called. _I can't believe I'm doing this_

He turned to face her, hopeful.

"Wait" she repeated

Running a hand through her hair she let out humorless chuckle as she said "I haven't been on a date for a longtime" she paused "let's just say my track record isn't flattering"

Jesse gave her a small smile as he watched her struggle to phrase her thoughts.

"I want you to know that by going out with me you're ready to put up with my bullshit and promise me that you won't let me walk away easily" She said gazing into his brown comforting eyes. _That wasn't that hard._

He's not stupid, he knew she has issues the moment she told him what she thought of love.

"I promise" He said as he walked back to where she was standing. Leaning in, he cupped her face and kissed her, she relaxed into the kiss sighing softly against his lips. She pulled away when she heard the door opening. It caught Jesse off guard. _Why do we always get interrupted?_

"Told you it's him" Chloe shouted looking behind her.

Smiling she looked back to Jesse and Beca. "Hi" she said smirking.

"Why are you outside? Come on in" Chloe invited.

Jesse looked at Beca who was glaring at her friend and said "I don't want to disturb you guys, I just had to ask Beca something" He looked back to Chloe, smiling

"Sure" Chloe said as he spoke.

"I'm gonna go now" He said then he kissed Beca on the cheek.

"You're so not a disturbance, come on in" she said as she gestured for him to get in. Jesse looked at Beca for permission, she rolled her eyes.

"Ladies, first" she said motioning with her hand for Jesse to get in.

"Oh, hi there." greeted Stacie when she saw them. "Aubrey is in too, she just texted me." she placed her phone back on the table.

"Awesome. I'm bringing two friends of mine, too" Jesse said as he put his arm around Beca's shoulder

"I wanna see how the hell you are going to convince grumpy cat, though" Stacie wondered.

"I am not going. Period." Beca deadpanned as she tried to remove herself from Jesse.

"Oh yes, you are." He said as he tightened his grip.

"You can't force me."

"It's not that hard to force someone your size to go" He shrugged "But I'm planning on convincing you."

"Oh yeah, how are you going to do that?" she asked as she tilted her head to face him.

Jesse leaned down, inches away from her face and said "If you go, I will negotiate your next moviecation lineup"

"I said one movie and that was The Breakfast Club, I didn't agreed to anything else" she shrugged, keeping eye contact

He leaned even more, their noses touched "I'll let you pick the songs for me to sing." He said, smirking.

"As tempting as that offer sounds, nope." Beca replied as she elbowed him to remove herself from his grip.

"We usually threaten to set her up to get her to go with us" Chloe Said as she watched Jesse try and fail to convince Beca. "Guess that threat isn't valid anymore"

"I surely hope so" Jesse said

Beca sat back on the couch, after grabbing her computer and placing it in her lap she put on her headphones and went back to her mixing, hoping that Jesse would drop it.

"What are you doing?" asked Jesse from behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. He was not going to let it go.

"What?" she asked as she hung her headphones around her neck

"What are you doing?" he repeated

"I'm milking a cow" she answered sarcastically

"Get dressed, we're going out." he said as he made his way to the kitchen

"What? Why?"

"We're going out on a date" he looked back at her grinning

"Don't be ridiculous, oh wait you are ridiculous" she said looking at him as he started looking around her kitchen

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"I see Stacie shopped." he said nodding and ignoring her question as he looked around. "Can you get me a back bag?" He asked when he met Beca's gaze.

"No" Beca said as she looked back to her computer screen.

Stacie got up pacing to her room.

"Here" Stacie threw a back bag in Jesse direction

"Thanks" He said as catching it.

Jesse started making peanut butter sandwiches "stop glaring and go get dressed" he said when he felt her gaze.

Looking up he said "You like peanut butter, right?"

Beca nodded. "Listen, I'm taking you out on a date today to minimize the chances of you realizing you don't want to date. So get up and go change" he said after placing the sandwiches in a food container

Sighing, Beca made her way to the kitchen counter where he was standing, grabbed the peanut butter jar and dipped a spoon in it. "What do I need to wear?" she mumbled through a mouthful of peanut butter

"Whatever you want just make sure it keeps you warm" he replied grinning

"Chloe and Stacie, can I count on you to make sure she changes from her pajamas while I make a run to grocery shop down the street?" He asked pointing at them

"Of course" They said in unison

"Awesome. See you in thirty" Jesse estimated as he smacked Beca's butt playfully.

"Beca aren't you gonna kiss him goodbye? You know you want to." Chloe teased, as she watched Beca shamelessly check Jesse's ass out.

"Go ahead we won't look" Stacie lied

Chloe mouthed no, smirking. They both knew how much she hated PDA even in front of her friends. _Screw it. They want a show I'll give it to them._

Jesse was making his way to the door as Beca grabbed him by the arm, when he turned she pulled him by his shirt and kissed him. It took Jesse few seconds to respond to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

She flipped Stacie and Chloe off when they started catcalling. "You taste really good" he mumbled between kisses.

"That was hot as fuck" said Stacie when they pulled away, gasping for air

"I changed my mind, I give it 3 days"

"See you in half an hour" Beca said as she pushed Jesse out of the door.

* * *

 **AN:** Any guesses where this improvised date will take place?

Thank your reading your reviews help me write. You have no idea how happy they make me.


	7. Chapter 7

"If there's one thing I love about L.A, it's the awesome weather." Jesse said pulling over.

"Took me a while though to get used to a not freezing winter," he continued as he reached to the backseat and grabbed the back bag. "I mean it's mid-January and we're not even wearing coats"

"If I had known we were going to the beach I would have brought an umbrella at least. It could rain you know" Beca said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She was dressed in a maroon sweater, dark knee cut skinny jeans and a pair black combat boots.

* * *

"I hope it rains while we're here" Jesse smiled as they walked on the sand.

"You're an idiot" she said kicking the sand in his direction.

"What? it's romantic" Jesse argued, adjusting the back bag on his shoulder

"There's nothing romantic about catching a cold"

"But making out in the rain is" he said looking at her and smirking.

"Wrong." She said

Jesse unzipped the back bag grabbing a beach towel and setting for them to sit on.

"you get water splashing everywhere, you get all wet. Should I focus on sniffing my running nose or on kissing? And unless the girl is wearing waterproof makeup the dude is going to taste mascara and it doesn't taste good."

"Agree to disagree" Jesse laughed sitting down

Beca sat down and watched Jesse unpack what he had in the back bag, then looked around her. The beach was empty "Wow, the place is deserted. You're not planning on murdering me here are you?"

Jesse handed her a sandwich.

"Should I fear for my life, Swanson?" Beca said biting into her sandwich.

"I thought we were passed that Becs when I drove you safely to your place" He said throwing a juice pouch for her to catch.

"You could be in a cult or something and waiting for the right time to sacrifice me to the dark forces, for all I know"

Jesse rested his weight on his left hand digging it in the sand and sipping on his own juice pouch "Could be" he said, between sips.

"Oh wait, we're not completely alone, there's a jogger over there. He would totally hand you your ass if I scream for my life"

Jesse tilted his head to glance at the guy Beca was referring to. He was a blonde-haired guy with an athletic build.

"He's hot" Jesse turned to her narrowing his eyes

"What?" she asked, smirking.

"You can't check other guys out"

"Jeez, we're on our first date and already possessive. Red flag much?"

"No. Common sense, you should be paying attention the guy you're on a date with" he said pointing himself with the juice pouch

"Men and their self-consciousness" said Beca shaking her head in amusement

"Don't worry he's not even my type" she continued assuring him by patting him on the shoulder

"What's your type?"

"Movie nerds of course" she said sarcastically

"You're not my type either," he said grabbing a sandwich for himself

"I figured that out myself, in the brief time I have known you in. I'm surprised you're still around despite my hatred for movies." she said shrugging as she sipped from her juice pouch "But that's okay, I'm gonna keep you around to make me breakfast"

"Wait until I cook you something other than pancakes, you'd beg me to marry you then"

"You're so full of yourself," she said as she looked at the sea in front of her.

Jesse found himself staring at her Beca, at how the sun made her skin glow and was itching to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I can feel you staring, weirdo" Beca said as she continued to admire the view before her. Jesse reached over and tucked the lock.

"We should get to know each other." He said, sitting back in his spot.

"I know like five things about and I'm pretty sure you know less about me" Beca arched an eyebrow. "You produce music for living, you were in an a cappella group, you have the weirdest friends ever, you hate movies and don't believe in love. I figured out how to change the last one by the way."

"How are you planning on doing that?"

"Easy. Make you fall in love with me." Beca chuckled at his words. "I'm serious, you'll see. It's just a matter of time"

"Okay Romeo. Tell me about yourself 'cause apart from you being a composer and having an awful obsession with movies I don't think I know that much about you either."

"Well I'm 29 years old, born and brought up in New York City. Graduated from NYU Steinhardt with a degree in Music Composition, moved here 3 years ago. I love puppies. And have a thing for girls with scary ear spikes" He said grinning.

"NYC, you're a long way from home!" Beca said ignoring the last part he said.

"Yeah! What about you, where are you from?"

"I moved a lot as a kid after my parents' divorce and that happened when I was 6, I was born in Washington DC. The longest I stayed at a place before moving to L.A, was when I went to college in Georgia and I didn't even want to go there, my dad forced me to, I wanted to come here right after high school"

"And angry teenage Beca obliged?"

"Yeah, well he promised to help me move here if I stuck around and joined a group or something for a year, that when a cappella came in. The Bellas grew on me and I found myself loving it so I stayed"

* * *

"I have a confession to make," Beca said out of the blue, tilting her head to look at Jesse. He nodded for her to keep going. She cleared her throat."The night you came drunk to my place I kinda attacked your face"

Jesse gave her a knowing smile "Oh my god" she said running a hand through her hair "You remember" he nodded "Why didn't you say something?"

"You didn't want to bring it up, why should I? If I did, I would have made it so awkward between us thus lessen my chances with you. Clearly your attraction for me was just physical back then and now it's more than that, _I hope_." He bit into his sandwich "Don't worry, I know how hard it must be to resist all this" he said while chewing and gesturing to himself

"Shut up"

"It's true"

"Fine." She said as she sipped the juice, he grinned "If it helps you sleep at night" Jesse's grin widened as he threw a hand full of sand at her

"Hey!" she shouted. Inhaling the rest of the sandwich, he threw more sand at her. "That. Is for hurting my self-esteem" Beca grabbed a bottle of water, stood up and poured it on top of his head "You want rain? Here you go. Simulated rain, like in the movies"

"Oh you're going down" he said as he got up to run after her

Beca let out a squeal as she ran away from him. She didn't get far, he caught up with her, fast. As he was about to catch by her arm he tripped and fell to the sand. Laughing Beca gave him her hand to help him stand, he dragged her down with him and pinned her against the sand.

"If I get sick it's on you" Jesse said sniffing

Beca smiled as she ran her hand through his wet hair

"I don't care" she said shrugging.

"Sure" he murmured as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her softly. Beca wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away, Beca kept playing with his hair, sending shivers down his spine. "For once no one interrupted us" Jesse said after placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "mm-hhmm" she agreed as he closed the distance between them, again.

Beca frowned when she glanced up to the sky "The clouds are gathering," she mumbled against his lips. Jesse pulled away as she pushed him "it's gonna fucking rain. Get off me"

"Way to ruin a moment Beca" Jesse said as he stood up giving his hand to help her raise to her feet.

* * *

"Did you even check the weather?" she asked when they got to their spot

"Nope."

She glared at him

"The idea for this date was an improvisation on my part I didn't think about the weather. All I was thinking about was how great of an idea it was to sweep you off your feet."

"A for effort, budd" Beca said folding the towel, while Jesse packed their stuff.

"Thanks, just the words I needed to hear" standing up, he continued, "Beca look, the sun is setting down"

"I noticed, I'm not blind" He gave her a suggestive smirk.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not gonna stay and wait for it to rain and get soak making out with you while the sun is setting down" as she finished a lightning stocked

"That's just Thor saving the world" he said pointing to the sky.

"Who the fuck is Thor?" she said over her shoulders as she made her way to back the car.

"I don't care if I'll have to duct tape you, you're watching Thor" Jesse said, as he caught with her the rain began to fall

* * *

"Thanks Jess, I had good time" Beca said looking Jesse as they stopped at a red light. Jesse glanced briefly at her grinning. "Me too."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, listening to the radio Jesse said "So, about Karaoke night-" "Nope" Beca cut him off

"I was going to say you don't have to come." Beca arched an eyebrow at his words.

Shrugging he continued "Plus, I'm sure your friends are great company and will be more than willing to share your epic college stories with me"

"I see what is going on here. Reverse psychology won't work on me. My roommate is a therapist. I'm _immune_ to all psychological ticks"

"No I'm serious, even though I am of persistent nature as you know. I'm not going to pressure you into going you won't have fun that way." He said sniffing.

"Still smells fishy for some reason"

"That 'cause you're cynical and think everyone has an alter motive. You should work on that. That is not a healthy way to live your life"

Glancing at her he added "My offer still stands, if you change your mind."

"You said you're bringing two of your friends"

Jesse smiled. "Benji the magic trick guy and Bumper"

"Bumper?"

"College nickname, he got stuck with it. What was that name Amy called you? Shawshank?" She nodded when he glanced for confirmation

"How did that happen?"

"It started with me punching a guy and ended with my sorry ass in jail for destruction of property"

"Damn." He said in mock horror.

* * *

Jesse walked Beca to her complex after parking the car, shielding her with his jacket from the rain.

"Shouldn't have walked me here, look at you you're soaked" Beca said once they were under a roof.

"It's okay" he said grinning leaning down to kiss her goodbye, it was a soft kiss. He ended it as soon as he started, looking away to sneeze.

Sighing Beca pressed her hand against his forehead to find it boiling "You're hot" "Thanks" she slapped him in the chest. "Wait up here, I'll be back in a minute"

Beca stormed into the apartment to find Stacie, Chloe and Fat Amy on the couch watching a movie. They followed her with their eyes as she paced around the apartment.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but didn't as Beca slammed the door getting out of the apartment.

* * *

"C'mon I'm driving you home." Beca said as she paced to Jesse umbrella in hand. Jesse was leaning against a wall

"You don't have to" Jesse said as he straightened up

"I know" She said as she opened the umbrella.

Grabbing his hand she continued "I'm responsible for you getting sick so getting you home and tucking you into bed is the least I could do."

"I thought you didn't care if I got sick"

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't" she replied sarcastically

* * *

After starting the engine, Beca asked "Where do you live again?"

Jesse smiled as he put his address into the GPS.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading, you awesome people.


	8. Chapter 8

"You go make yourself comfortable while make you something to warm you up" Beca said as they got inside his apartment. Jesse sneezed and nodded then made his way to his room.

Beca watched him get into his room then looked around her scanning the apartment for the kitchen. After getting to it she started to looked around.

"Hi" Beca looked behind her to find a brown haired friendly looking guy smiling at her "I heard the door and I saw Jesse walk into his room. You're Beca right?"

"Um, yeah" Beca answered "And you are?"

"Benjamin Applebaum" he said extending his hand. Beca shook his hand and smiled politely.

"W-what were you looking for?" he asked shyly

"Some tea or ginger. Jesse has caught a cold." she explained.

Benji went to the fridge and grabbed a zipper storage bag. "Here. It's fresh"

"What's your Wi-Fi password?" Benji gave her his hand confused and said "let me type it down for you"

Handing her phone back, he asked "What do you need it for?"

"I'm gonna look up how to make ginger tea. Grandma used to make it for me when I get sick." Beca explained

Benji laughed, "I know how to make it, I'll make it for you, I mean for Jesse"

"It's okay, I got it" Beca answered looking at her phone.

"No seriously, I'll make it" Benji insisted "Go check on him. Tell him take a warm bath, it'll help"

"Okay, thanks" Beca gave in, putting her phone on the table.

* * *

"Hey Jesse your fri-" Beca stopped as pushed his room's door when she saw him take off his shirt. Jesse turned around when he heard her voice.

Beca gasped at the sight of shirtless Jesse in front of her. Eyeing him she noticed that he's got more muscle on him than the last time she saw him half naked.

 _Eyes up, Beca._ She mentally shouted at herself. _Don't get turned on, don't get turned on, don't get- shit_. She cleared her throat and she said "Don't wear it" pointing to the sweatshirt he picked.

He smirked "Your friend Benjamin told me it would be good for you to take a warm bath" _And I need a cold one._ She continued as she looked at the closet behind him.

He nodded smiling and made his way to the bathroom directly connected to his room. Beca exhaled loudly and went to join Benji in the kitchen trying to shake off the flow of very inappropriate ideas that popped into her head. _I need a distraction._

"Do you guys have chicken?" she asked, stuffing her hands in her back pockets.

"Yeah, check in the freezer," Benji answered peeling the ginger.

Placing the chicken on the kitchen counter, Beca removed a ring she was wearing and put it on the counter then went to sink to wash her hands.

* * *

Benji placed the peeled ginger in boiling water and took a seat watching Beca cook, she was slowly cutting the onion and sniffing her running nose. Feeling his gaze she looked up.

"You need some help?" he asked

"No, I'm good. I'm just rusty. Haven't cooked for a while" She answered as she wiped the tears that formed in her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

* * *

After getting the tea ready, Benji placed a mug of ginger tea on the counter near Beca who was leaning against it waiting for the soup to cook "Here you go" he said

"Oh, take it to him. I wanna keep an eye on the soup. Don't want to burn down your house" Beca said, _and I don't want catch him half naked again, yet._ She smiled at Benji, picking up her phone from the table to check a text she received. Realizing she didn't wear her ring back, she looked for it on the counter but didn't find it.

"Is this is what you're looking for?" Benji asked as he reached behind her ear, grabbing her ring.

"Oh wow," Beca said when she saw it. "Yeah I was looking for that" she added as she took it from him and wore it. "Um, Thanks. That's very cool" Benji smiled shyly at her compliment then held the mug of tea in his hand and made his way to Jesse's room.

Looking back to her phone, she read the text message from Stacie _**'There's lasagna in the oven, Chloe made it.'**_ As she was reading it another text came _**'Amy wants to know if you're coming home tonight, she's still hungry'**_

 _ **'Leave my share alone.'**_ She replied.

* * *

Beca took a deep breath and walked into Jesse's room. He was leaning against bed's headboard with his laptop in his lap, wearing a gray sweatshirt. _Thank god, he's dressed_. Beca let out a sigh of relief.

"I made chicken soup," she said holding a plate that had a soup bowl

Jesse looked up from his screen and smiled at her

"Thanks. Why are standing there?" he asked tapping on the bed "Come here. I won't sneeze your way, I promise."

Beca placed the plate on the nightstand on Jesse's side then removed her boots and hopped on the bed next to him.

Beca's phone rang, looking at the caller id, she jumped off the bed and got out of the room.

"What's up, Chloe?" she asked.

 _"Haha, the bet is still on, bitches"_

"What?"

 _"I was talking to Fat Amy and Stacie. I made lasagna."_

"Yeah I know, Stacie just texted me. Why are you calling me?"

"I'm just calling to make sure you're not having sex right now. And you're not since you picked your phone. Bye now." Chloe hung up the phone before Beca could say anything. _Why do I associate myself with these people?_

* * *

Beca walked back to Jesse's room.

"Is everything okay?" Jesse asked when he saw the blank look on her face.

"Yeah" She replied as she hopped back on the bed.

"What are you watching?" Beca asked as she adjusted herself on the bed, keeping her distance from him in hopes of not catching a cold and _stuff_.

" _We_ are watching either The Breakfast Club or Thor"

"Which one is longer?"

"Thor, by like a quarter of an hour" laughed Jesse

"The breakfast Club It is. And you should eat that soup before it gets cold."

"Yes, ma'am" Placing the laptop between them, Jesse reached for the soup and placed it in his lap.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Jesse felt Beca shift, leaning against him. He glanced her to find her asleep. He held her closer to him, she snuggled up to him using his chest as a pillow. He kept drawing circles absentmindedly on her arm until the movie ended.

As the credit started to roll, Jesse shut down the laptop slowly so that he wouldn't wake her up. He then tried to remove himself without waking her up, he was afraid that if he slept next to her she'd catch a cold from him, and he failed "Hey, go back to sleep"

Rubbing her eyes Beca sat up yawning "What time is it?"

Jesse glanced at his watch then said "eleven PM"

"I should get going"

"What? No." Jesse said shaking his head. "I'll sleep on the couch you get the bed"

"You're the ill one, remember? You get the bed and I am not going to sleep on a couch, that's your thing." She said as she stood up

Jesse was about to argue and tell her not to go, but a sneeze stopped him.

"You should go to sleep Jesse, I'll let myself out"

Jesse held his hand for her to wait as she wore her boots. Confused, Beca sat on the bed waiting for him. He came back with an IPad in hand.

"What are you doing?" she said, resting her weight on her arms.

"I'm looking up if it's okay to kiss you while I'm sick"

"Yeah I'm gonna go now. You're weird" she said standing up.

"Nothing weird with wanting to show you affection" he said without looking up from the IPad

Looking up he grinned, "It says I won't pass on the virus to you"

"And It's right, 'cause it's on the internet. Night Jesse" Beca said as she tried to walk passed him. When he didn't let her walk she looked up to find him pouting at her. She let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work. Now, out of my way" she said trying to keep a stoic expression.

"Wait" He said after giving her the IPad. He got out of the room. Beca sighed and leaned against the doorway.

She watched him walk into a room not far from where she was standing. She could hear him.

"Hey Benj, you up?"

"What the fuck are you doing" Beca whisper yelled

Peeking his head out of the doorway to grin at her he said "He's a doctor, I didn't want to wake him up earlier but you leave me no other option"

"You're an idiot. Come here, leave your poor friend alone."

Beca looked at the page he was reading. _Seems legit._ And she really wanted to kiss him too. She wanted more than that to be honest.

"Go brush your teeth or have some mint flavored chewing gum"

Jesse's grin widened as he paced to the bathroom humming a song, when he got out he ran out of the room and came back pacing.

"Brushed my teeth and I'm chewing mint chewing gum as we speak. Can I kiss you now?"

Beca put the IPad she was holding on nightstand then looked at Jesse. "Come here" she said rolling her eyes.

Jesse got rid of the chewing gum and leaned down, kissing her softly without touching her with his hands.

The moment he pressed his lips against hers, she felt a wave of heat caused by both his fever and the fact that she wanted him.

Sighing, Beca wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. _Pull away._ She ordered herself, but couldn't. In fact, she did the exact opposite she deepened the kiss. _You'll catch a cold._ She reasoned with herself as she sat down on the bed, pulling him with her.

She couldn't help but slid her hands under his sweatshirt, feeling the muscle of his back. At her touch, Jesse groaned, placing one of his hands on her thigh gently squeezing it and stroking her cheek with his free hand. He knew it was selfish of him but couldn't break away just yet.

Jesse pulled away abruptly, jumping away from her to sneeze.

"Man, I feel like Edward Collin right now"

"Edward who?"

As Jesse was about to explain Beca continued "Never mind, he's probably a fictional character in a movie that I won't watch."

 _I'm so getting sick._ Sighing, Beca stood up and made her way to the bathroom

"Thanks Becs" Jesse said leaning against the bathroom's doorway.

"For what? For making out with you?" she said as she checked how she looked in the mirror, her hair was mussed. She decided to hold it up in a ponytail.

"For driving me home and making me soup, which was really good, by the way."

"Leave the money by the nightstand" She joked, giving him half a smile as she tilted her head.

"You're welcome, Jesse." She said as she walked past him. "Um, I'll drive your car back in the morning I guess?" Beca said holding his car keys in hand.

"I'll come get it myself," he said grinning

"I think you should stay indoors for the weekend Jesse" Beca said as she made her way to out of his room

"And miss karaoke night? Nope. I'll get my sexy deep sick voice when I wake up tomorrow. I'm definitely going to sing to either Barry White or Isaac Hayes if not both," He said as he followed her.

"Your priorities are fucked up" Jesse let out a laugh that turned into a cough.

Beca frowned, noticing her frown Jesse said between coughs "Don't worry, I'll have some painkillers and wake up alright"

"I'm not worried, this is how I normally look" Beca said gesturing to her face.

"Um, Beca?"

"What's up?" she said as she reached for the doorknob.

"Can I hug you?"

"You should be thankful I feel bad for getting you sick" Beca reached to hug him. Jesse held her close to him, resting his chin on her head. "you smell good" Beca mumbled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks" Jesse said chuckling. _Did I just tell him he smells good? Fuck you brain, you have one- okay you have more than one job, still fuck you._

"You can let go any second now, Jesse" Beca mumbled against his chest after like half a minute or so. Jesse squeezed her tightly. "Hugs are for free"

Pulling away to look at her, Jesse kept his arms wrapped around Beca's waist. "Will I ever get you to watch a movie without falling asleep?"

"Doubt it. You can try, though." She said shrugging. Jesse loosen his grip so that she could remove herself from him.

"Good night." She said before closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **AN:** There you go, 8 chapters already.

You know the drill; review, favorite if you feel like it.

I appreciate reviews, you people make me happy with the positive stuff you say, constructive criticism is also appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Closing the door to her apartment, Beca was hoping that the girls left. She was not ready for an interrogation from Chloe accompanied by teasing.

"Cinderella arrives" Chloe hollered laying on the couch and watching a movie.

Beca looked at the time, it was one fifteen in the morning, but she was not going to correct Chloe.

"Hi." Beca said as she got rid of her shoes and went straight to the kitchen, throwing Stacie's back bag in a chair and Jesse's car keys on the table then she paced to the oven, placing the lasagna in a plate and putting in the microwave.

"Where is everyone?" Beca asked over her shoulders as she went to her room to change.

"Stacie had a booty call, your stepsister is asleep, I think and I don't where Fat Amy went"

"She's sleeping" Beca said peeking her head through her room's doorway to answer Chloe. Fat Amy was asleep in the middle of her bed holding a chocolate bar to her chest. There were empty pizza boxes on the floor.

Beca went straight to her closet and changed into something more comfortable.

"What's up with Amy? There are pizza boxes on the floor" Beca asked as she got out her room.

"Eating her feelings, I guess. I'm surrounded with emotionally damaged people"

"That's not true. Aubrey is fine and Stacie as well"

"Why are you still here?" Beca asked walking to the microwave

"Rude." Chloe said throwing popcorn Beca's way

"You're cleaning that up" Beca ordered as she placed her plate on the table pointing with her free hand at the popcorn on the floor.

Pausing the movie Chloe made her way to Beca and sat facing her.

 _Here we go._

"How was your date?" Chloe questioned.

"Fun, until he caught a cold." Beca answered bouncing her leg up and down.

"How did that happen?"

"I poured water on his head."

"You're turning 30 next May, behave your age."

At the mention of water, Beca remembered she didn't pour herself water. Pushing her seat she got up and poured a cup of water.

"What did he do to deserve that?"

"He threw sand at me." Beca answered sitting back and got back to bouncing her leg

"Sand? He took you to the beach?" Beca nodded, chewing. She was quickly getting irritated.

"Romantic." Chloe noted, tapping her fingers on the table.

Beca grimaced and said "Cheesy is the word. He's corny as fuck. He wants to make out in the rain"

"That's what people would normally call romantic, ET"

"Those aren't your car keys" Chloe added when the noticed Jesse's car keys.

"Really?" Beca asked in mock horror

"Jesse's?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded.

"Why are you driving his car?"

"I drove him home 'cause he had the fever and was soaked. He was in no condition to drive"

"Poor thing. And by the way, there's no way you could have 'caused his sickness."

Beca looked up from her plate waiting for elaboration

"It takes about three to four days from exposure to the virus for symptoms to start showing," Chloe explained in a matter of faculty tone.

"Good to know Dr Oz" Beca said stoically, hiding the relief she felt. _Why am I glad I didn't cause it?_

"Unless he lives in Vegas, it shouldn't have taken you this long to drive him home"

Rolling her eyes, Beca placed down the fork.

"I drove him home, bathed him, tucked him to bed, read him a bedtime story then got home and traffic was a bitch, it's the weekend Chlo. And could you please stop watching me eat? Go finish your movie, sleep, or leave. I would prefer the latter." Beca lashed out.

"Oh, I know what's going on here. The extra rudeness, the short replies and the overly annoyed look you have right now. You are sexually frustrated. Get laid, girl." Chloe said leaning into her chair "Just not in the next few days. And stop doing _that_." She added pointing to Beca's leg.

"Don't worry about it." Beca deadpanned. _Shit. What the actual fuck, brain._

Chloe narrowed her eyes, resting her elbows on the table as she leaned on the table. "Don't worry about what?" _You know exactly what._

Knowing how annoying Chloe would get, Beca knew it would be best to just tell her and save herself from a headache.

Sighing, Beca said "About me fucking him in the next couple of days."

"Why?"

"None of your business" _might as well drag it for a while._

"Being one of your favorite people in the world" Beca shook her head "I am entitled to know everything about you the same way you have right to know everything about me"

"Whoever told you that's how friendship works is an _idiot_. He wants to stay a virgin until marriage. I'm not going to corrupt him." Beca shrugged as she stood up and put her plate in the sink.

"I saw how you guys kiss, I'm pretty sure if we weren't standing right behind you, you would have had sex right there and then." Chloe said as she tilted her head to look at Beca.

"He's a very good kisser," Beca informed washing the plate.

"So good I risked a cold" she continued murmuring to herself. Thinking about kissing him didn't help with how she was feeling. _I need a cold shower. Now._

Placing the plate back to where it was, Beca grabbed a beer and sat across from Chloe.

Drinking half of it in one breath, Beca slammed the bottle on the table and said "The night he came drunk to here, I kissed him. Don't ask me why 'cause I don't have an answer for that. Anyhow, he pulled away and told me that he had to take me out on a date first and we were just kissing. The next day, thinking he forgot about I didn't tell him. Today, I told him. And guess what? He didn't forget."

After drowning the rest of the beer, Beca continued, "Do you expect a guy like him to sleep with girls after the first date?"

"Wow." Chloe said.

"That's it? Wow? I'm not gonna get a lecture for not letting him know?" Beca asked surprised

"That's your dad's thing." Chloe said as she got up and grabbed her phone.

"Who are you calling at-" Beca looked at the clock "-quarter to two in the morning?"

"Stacie. I love having a shrink for a friend." Chloe said as she held her phone to her ear

"She's probably asleep. And we are not going to analyze my actions. I'm too sober for this shit." Beca warned.

"She won't pick up. I bet you she's having sex right now as we speak" Chloe said placing her phone on the table.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time around Stacie and Amy" Beca said stifling a yawn "Okay, I'm gonna go have a shower and sleep. I guess you'll be sleeping in Stacie's?"

"God no. Too much sex goes down there." Chloe said giving Beca a suggestive look.

"You're not sleeping in my bed, Amy is sharing already. You have the couch."

"You're couch is very uncomfortable to sleep on"

"Stacie chose it" Beca interrupted

"We're sharing. You're bed is huge and you're small. We'll fit."

"You have a 2 bedroom apartment and you do not have a roommate. Why are you here?" Beca said rolling her eyes.

"Beca stop being rude. That is not ladylike."

* * *

"Hey Becs" Chloe called as she entered the bathroom. "I'm gonna use your toothbrush, 'kay" She continued as pushed the shower curtains away.

"Fucking personal space, Chloe" Beca said annoyed. Her words were met with a shrug and narrowed eyes.

"Why are you having a cold shower?" Chloe asked

"There's a spare over there" Beca said ignoring the question, pointing at the shelf unit near the sink.

Chloe crossed her arms looking at Beca as a smile crept over her face.

"Someone is frisky"

"Dude get out. Now" Beca yelled grabbing the shower curtains forcefully. Chloe chuckled then went looking for the spare toothbrush.

* * *

After a long ass, freezing shower Beca step out of the bathroom to find Chloe asleep, cuddling with Fat Amy. She got dressed and joined them on the bed. And Chloe was right it fit them.

* * *

Beca was laying on her couch working on her mixes. Glancing at the table she noticed her phone ringing

" _Bacaaaw_ " Jesse hollered over the phone.

Beca grimaced pulling the phone away from her ear. Putting it on speaker she said "What's up?"

" _Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice._ " He said through a slur of words. _Drunk, nice._

"Okay, cheeseball. Now you have. Bye"

" _Wait, wait don't hang up yet. Since you are unbelievably stubborn and didn't come to karaoke night, I decide to sing to you anyway._ " Beca sighed and put her laptop on the coffee table. _Oh boy_

"Go ahead I'm listening" she said as she laid back on the couch placing her phone on her chest.

" _I'm gonna do it a cappella for you. Hey keep it down people I'm gonna sing for my potential girlfriend_ " Beca heard a sound of shifting followed by harmonizing in the background

 _My feets were flyin' down the street just the other night_

 _When a Hong Kong special pulled up at the light_

 _What was inside, man, was just c'est magnifique_

 _I wanted to hold the bumper and let her drag me down the street._

His voice was squeaky and a bit off key, but still blissful to listen to.

 _Ooh, ooh I gotta crush on you_

 _Ooh, ooh I gotta crush on you_

 _Ooh, ooh I gotta crush on you tonight_

Beca found herself smiling at the voices of her friends singing the chorus together.

 _Sometimes I spot a little stranger standing 'cross the room_

 _My brain takes a vacation just to give my heart more room_

 _For one kiss, darling I swear everything I would give_

 _Cause you're a walking, talking reason to live_

 _Cheesy_ , she thought to herself nodding along to the song.

 _Ooh, ooh I gotta crush on you_ " _C'mon everybody_ " Jesse shouted.

 _Ooh, ooh I gotta crush on you_

 _Ooh, ooh I gotta crush on you tonight_

Beca laughed at the sound of people singing along with him

 _Well now she might be the talk of high society_

 _She's probably got a lousy personality_

 _She might be a heiress to Rockefeller_

 _She might be a waitress or a bank teller_

 _She makes the Venus de Milo look like she's got no style_

 _She makes Sheena of the Jungle look meek and mild_

 _I need a quick shot, Doc, knock me off my feet_

Rolling her eyes at the last line, Beca couldn't keep the _stupid_ grin off her face.

 _Cause I'll be minding my own business walking down the street..._

 _watchout!_

 _Ooh, ooh I gotta crush on you_

 _Ooh, ooh I gotta crush on you_

" _shit_ " Jesse said losing coordination, Beca heard a sound of crashing down. She sat up, but relaxed when she heard a chorus of laughter

 _Ooh, ooh I gotta crush on you tonight_

Everyone continued to sing and Jesse joined in at the last word belting. _Show off_

Laying against the couch, Beca heard clapping followed by Jesse saying " _Thank you_ " She heard shifting again and wished she was there.

" _So, how awesome was that?_ " Jesse asked

"I'm swooned"

" _It worked_ " He said, the noise she heard sounded like a high five.

"You're really drunk right now, you're not gonna remember any of this."

" _I'm not drunk at all, everything is just blurry_ " He said after hiccupping

"Can you pass the sobriety test?"

" _Um, yeah!_ "

"Hold on that thought." Beca said as she stood up and paced to her room.

" _M'kay._ " He replied sing-song-ing in a high pitch

Beca knelt down grabbing her combat boots from under her bed and wore them.

"Where are you?" she asked as she picked her phone

" _Where are we?_ " she heard him ask. " _Chloe said it's the same as always. Why?_ "

"You're seriously asking me that?"

* * *

 **AN** : The song is Crush On You by Bruce Springsteen

I can't thank you enough for reading, means the world to me.

Review if you feel like it.

One more thing I got a summer job and it's exhausting so I might not be updating as frequently. I'll try though.


	10. Chapter 10

Getting inside the bar, Beca scanned it looking for her friends, she found them quickly thanks to how loud they were.

She made her way to join them at a very slow pace, looking for Jesse. She couldn't spot him.

A tapping on her shoulder made her look behind her. Jesse was standing, grinning at her. He had a dreaming look in his eyes.

"Hi." He said his voice was deeper than the usual Beca decided she like his 'deep sexy voice', leaning in he peeked her lips quickly then pulled her in bear hug.

"As much as I like your cologne I'm gonna need oxygen at some point" Beca mumbled against his chest

"You like my cologne?" He asked, excited, pulling away

Beca nodded, holding a laugh at how happy he was. _Dork._ Jesse closed the distance between.

Being the private person she is, she wanted to pull away but when he smiled against her lips and she automatically let him deepen the kiss. He tasted so much like beer.

Beca wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the warmth of his skin. Jesse pulled away abruptly, grabbing her by the hand and leading the way.

"What's up with your elbow?" Beca asked when she noticed the redness on his elbow.

"I fell" He answered. Remembering the crashing sound she heard, Beca nodded.

"I hope someone filmed it"

"He did" Jesse said pointing to a stranger. The stranger looked to his right confused when he noticed Jesse pointing at to him. Beca mouthed sorry to him and he smiled.

"Does it hurt?" Beca asked, frowning

"I can't feel it, it's numb." He answered pulling her to him when they got to their friends table

"Am I too drunk or is Mitchell here?" Stacie asked.

"HAHA! Pay up pitches. You're a good investment Shawshank" Fat Amy said giving her hands to both Chloe and Stacie.

"Who would have thought that serenading, over the phone, would work on you" Chloe said narrowing her eyes.

"How often do they bet at your expense?" Jesse asked, sitting down.

"A lot." She answered waving hello to Benji, who looked like he's the only sober person among them.

"I'm assuming that's Bumper," Beca said nodding towards Bumper who was asleep, next to Benji. Noticing he slept, Benji nudged his shoulder.

Waking up he eyed Beca then said "You're hot! Well done Swanson" Beca arched an eyebrow.

"Any other bet going on? I might join in" Jesse asked

Before anyone could say anything Beca warned glaring "No! And even if there was you're not betting" Jesse held his hands up in defeat grinning.

"damn." Bumper sang. "She must be a beast in bed" as soon as those words were out of his mouth Benji nudged his shoulder, again.

"She's loud I can tell you that much. I live with her" Stacie said before drowning down the rest of her beer.

"Very loud" Amy agreed

"Oh my god, can we please talk about anything else?" Beca asked feeling the blush on her cheeks.

"Last night I had a dream I was a panda," Jesse said

"Were a panda" Aubrey corrected but no one paid attention

"I thought you only dreamed about me" Beca said

"It was a fever dream." He said shrugging. Sipping from his drink he added "I'm gonna get you a drink"

"Go for it" She said smiling at the grin that wouldn't leave his face.

* * *

"Liz is having so much fun" Beca noted as she watched her stepsister rock to Don't Stop Believing

"Everyone is having so much, expect you" Chloe said leaning against Beca's shoulder

"Watching you do stupid shit is fun. I'm not getting shitfaced tonight Chloe, so you might just drop it"

Beca knew that if she got drunk she was going to sing. And that was not going to happen.

"I'm your designated driver tonight" she said before sipping from her beer

"You and me both, apparently" she added nodding towards Benji.

"Why aren't you getting hammered Benjamin?"

"It's Benji, who's gonna make sure Bumper doesn't commit a felony if we all get hammered? And Jesse acts like a kid when he's drunk so he's of no help."

"More like a puppy. A very happy Chihuahua puppy." She said as she looked at Jesse who was making his way to them dancing with drinks in hands.

"One martini for you" He sang giving Chloe the drink "and more beer for me" He continued sitting down across from Beca

"Where are the others?" Jesse asked when he noticed that it was just Chloe, Beca and Benji.

"Um, Aubrey hit the ladies room. Stacie is over there" Beca said pointing to Stacie who was making out with a stranger at the bar. "Amy and Bumper disappeared like 10 minutes ago. And Liz is butchering Don't stop believing as you can hear." She continued sounding bored.

"Still not going to sing?" Jesse asked pouting

"Nope" He gave her puppy dog eyes

"Not happening" She laughed shaking her head.

"So if I remember correctly I can pick songs for you to sing?" she asked when he didn't tear his eyes off hers. He nodded excited.

"I want some Shakira." Beca said smirking

"Name the song" he shrugged happily

"Can't Remember to Forget" She chose quickly. She was jamming it to it on her way to the bar.

"Okay." He said

"Oh, can I sing Rihanna's verse?" Chloe asked

Beca shrugged

"Awes" Chloe said.

Jesse ran to the stage, Beca watched him accept the mic while Chloe made her way careful not to fall, she had one too many drinks

"Here we go" He said after sneezing.

[Jesse]

 _I left a note on my bedpost_

 _Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes_

 _What I tend to do when it comes to you_

 _I see only the good, selective memory_

Beca adjusted herself so that she'd be facing him and keep eye contact.

 _The way she makes me feel yeah, gotta hold on me_

He winked

 _I've never met someone so different_

Beca rolled her eyes

 _Oh here we go_

 _You a part of me now, you a part of me_

 _So where you go I follow, follow, follow_

 _Ohohohoh_ ohohohoh

 _I can't remember to forget you_

 _Ohohohoh_ ohohohoh

 _I keep forgetting I should let you go_

 _But when you look at me, the only memory,_

 _Is us kissing in the moonlight_

Beca bit her bottom lip when he pointed at her. _Should have thought more about the choice of song._

 _Ohohohoh_ ohohohoh

 _I can't remember to forget you_

 _Ooooh_

 _I can't remember to forget you_

 _Ohohohoh_ ohohohoh

As Chloe started to sing Jesse started to dance not in a graceful way

[Chloe]

 _I go back again_

 _Fall off the train_

 _Land in his bed_

 _Repeat yesterday's mistakes_

 _What I'm trying to say is not to forget_

 _You see only the good, selective memory_

Beca tried to pay attention to her friend as she sang but found herself staring at Jesse.

 _The way he makes me feel like_

 _The way he makes me feel_

 _I never seemed to act so stupid_

 _Oh here we go_

 _He a part of me now, he a part of me_

Jesse did a hip a bump with Chloe, then grabbed her arm so that she won't fall as she lost coordination.

[Jesse]

 _So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh_

[Both]

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

 _I can't remember to forget you_

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

 _I keep forgetting I should let you go_

 _But when you look at me, the only memory,_

 _Is us kissing in the moonlight_

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

 _I can't remember to forget you_

[Jesse]

 _I'd rob and I'd kill to keep her with me_

 _I'd do anything for that girl_

 _I'd give my last dime to hold her tonight_

 _I'd do anything for that girl_

Jesse sang looking at Beca.

"Too much serenading for one night" Beca heard Aubrey say as she sat.

Watching Jesse do a hip movement, she tighten her grip on the bottle.

[Chloe]

 _I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me_

 _I'd do anything for that boy_

 _I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_

 _I'd do anything for that boy_

[Both]

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

 _I can't remember to forget you_

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

 _I keep forgetting I should let you go_

 _But when you look at me, the only memory,_

 _Is us kissing in the moonlight_

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

 _I can't remember to forget you_

 _But when you look at me, the only memory,_

 _Is us kissing in the moonlight_

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

 _I can't remember to forget you_

As Chloe and Jesse bowed down for the applaud they got, Beca gathered her stuff.

"Is everything okay?" Liz asked

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is great" Beca said as she walked backwards, looking inside her bag. "Here" Beca added throwing a spare key to the apartment for Liz to catch, "I don't think Stacie is coming home" catching the key, Liz nodded.

"Beca?" Jesse said, as he eyed her and noticed she was leaving "You're leaving?"

"We're leaving" she corrected as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Couldn't you just wait for another day?" Chloe whined as she watched them get out of the bar

"No" Beca said over her shoulders

"There goes another 50$" Chloe murmured getting back to their table.

* * *

"Where are we going?"Jesse asked buckling his seatbelt

"Your place" She answered starting the car

"Okay" Jesse said leaning into his seat.

* * *

"Are you mad?" He asked her as they stopped at a red light

"No" she answered glancing at him "What made you think so?"

"You seem mad" he shrugged

"I'm not" she said as she rolled the window and peeked outside "Hey asshole" She shouted, pressing the car's horn at a car who just crossed her, she flipped the driver off when he looked her way. "douche" she murmured when the light turned green.

Reaching under her seat, Beca grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Jesse. "Here, get hydrated. I want you sober. I need you sober"

Jesse gulped down half of the bottle then said "Beca, I'm hungry"

"There's a taco bell drive through not far from here. I could-" When she glanced to him nodded rapidly

"-Okay." She said exhaling loudly.

* * *

Hitting the floor push-button, Beca turned to Jesse grabbing him by his shirt to her. She kissed him forcefully and he responded immediately wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "You'll catch a cold" He mumbled against her lips. "Do I look like I give a fuck?" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

When the elevator stopped at his level. They stepped out walking backwards until they reached his apartment. Jesse pinned her against the door kissing her while she looked for the key in his pockets, finding it she turned to open the door tilting her head to give him better access to her neck.

After getting the door open Jesse lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and walked them through the apartment then pinned her against a wall near his room.

"Your room" she mumbled against his lips, Jesse nodded pulling away. He span around looking for his room. "It's to your right, Jesse"

Jesse held her closer to him and walked them to his room.

As he placed her on the bed, Beca broke the kiss gasping for air "Shirt, off. Now" ordered Beca resting her weight on her elbows as she watched him take off his shirt. As soon as he threw his shirt on the floor she got rid of her T-shirt. Hearing him audibly gasp, Beca let out a light chuckle.

"Come here nerd" she said pulling him to her. Jesse placed butterfly kisses on her neck then started to suck on her pulse point while massaging her breasts gently.

Soon after that his kisses became sloppy then just stopped. "What the fuck Jesse" Beca groaned.

Feeling his breath even, Beca rolled her eyes "You have got to be fucking kidding me" she murmured, rolling him over.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she tilted her head and watched him curl up, shivering.

Sighing, Beca stood up and removed his shoes and jeans then threw the covers on Jesse. She then went to his closet picking up a pair of boxes to sleep in along with a T-shirt before joining him on the bed.

The moment she laid next to him, he reached for her wrapping his arms around her and kissed her temple.

* * *

 **AN:** My fellow aca-people, I started off with this chapter and got carried away. Long story short it's like 4k long. So I spilled into 2 chapters

The song is called can't remember to forget you by Shakira the great.

Um, what else... That's it. I'll be uploading the second part in a few.

Big thank you for reading, you amazing people. I'd hug you all if I could (I'm a hugger) so virtual hugs!


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up with a headache, Jesse opened one eye to see Beca curled up in his arms. Vaguely remembering the night before he got up slowly in hopes of not waking her up at seven in the morning on a Sunday.

Hearing the shower run, Beca woke up. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and groaned when she saw that it was barely half-past seven, burring her face in a pillow.

As she was falling back asleep the shower stopped and a few seconds later bathroom door opened.

Watching her shift Jesse said in hoarse voice "You up?" She nodded into the pillow in response.

After dressing up in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, Jesse jumped onto the bed. Resting his weight on his left elbow, he said "Go take a shower while I make breakfast"

"I'll take one when I get home, I don't wanna wake up yet." She mumbled sleepily into the pillow.

"Okay" Jesse chuckled getting up.

* * *

"Beca" Jesse called, poking Beca's shoulder "Breakfast is ready"

"Go away." She groaned

"I made waffles, scrambled eggs, pancakes and bacon. C'mon, get up. There's enough food to feed a baby dinosaur. C'mon" he said massaging his sore throat.

"Fine" Beca said, sitting up. He smiled at her.

"How can you do that with your face, in the morning?" She asked as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Do what?" he asked leaning against the doorway

"Smile in the morning" she said before splashing water to her face.

"I don't know" he shrugged "I woke up to a beautiful girl wrapped in my arms, why shouldn't I be smiling?" Beca let out a sarcastic laugh

"Does this line even work?" she asked pulling her hair in a bun. Glancing at her neck she saw a hickey. _Sweet._

"That was supposed to be a compliment to you." He said as he let walk pass him

"How?" Beca asked making her way to the kitchen

"You make me happy, you make me smile, that's the compliment" He said following her

"Couldn't you just said it? Why the cheesiness?"

"I'm cheesy" He said using air quotation

Beca took a seat, placing pancakes in the empty plate she found placed for her. Jesse joined her after pouring coffee for them.

"Thanks" Beca said chewing as she accepted the coffee.

Jesse gave her a nod and sat down facing her. Glancing at her neck he noticed the hickey.

"Did I give you that?" He asked pointing to her neck

Subconsciously touching it, Beca nodded as she drank her coffee.

"You don't remember do you?" Beca asked between sips

"I vaguely recall last night" he said biting into his waffle

"How much do you remember?"

"Um, I remember most of it except for when we get here. It sorta goes blank shortly after that"

"It goes blank 'cause you fell asleep" Beca said as she reached for the scrambled egg. Looking up to meet his gaze, she found him staring. "You literarily dosed off on top of me" she said filling her mouth so that she'd have an excuse for going quiet. _Avoiding awkwardness like a boss_

"I'm so sorry" Jesse apologized, running a hand over his face.

"Don't be." _I hated you for like five minutes but-_ "-It's okay, you have a cold and you were tired" she said shrugging. "I should have known better than to drag you with me. It was selfish, and I'm sorry" she added gazing into his eyes.

 _Grown up Beca is acting like a grown up, dad would be proud._

Jesse stood up and lean over kissing her on the lips, then sat back resuming his breakfast.

"Your voice is really hoarse" Beca remarked "How shitty are you feeling?" she asked as she moved to the waffles

"I felt shittier when I woke up with a hangover. I feel much better now"

Beca leaned over placing her hand on his forehead "No you aren't. Told you. Should have stayed indoors." She said chewing.

"It's official you're the best cook I have even known. Right after Chloe. She knows her shit." She added as she sat back

"About Chloe. What did she mean when she asked you if you couldn't wait one more day?" Jesse asked sipping his coffee. It felt amazing to his throat.

"Why are you asking?" she asked back, sucking her teeth. Jesse shrugged as he watched her avoid his gaze.

Feeling his eyes on her she sighed "They have a bet going on. Chloe said It would take 3 days for _something_ to happen."

"They?" Jesse interrupted

"Stacie, Amy and Chloe" she said rolling her eyes.

"What's the bet?"

"I'm not going to tell you" she said as she got up mug in hand.

"Fine." He said

"Don't even think about asking one of them." She warned pouring coffee.

"Oh, c'mon" Jesse whined "Curiously is killing me"

Sitting back, Beca held back a laugh keeping her stoic expression on as she watched him give her puppy dog eyes. "You look like a lost puppy" she said as she went back to eating

"That's what I'm aiming for" he said pouting

Beca broke into a smile. "You should figure out another way to get me to agree to stuff," she said pushing away the empty plate of waffles.

"I would have considered singing to you but my throat is killing me. I know my voice does it for you" he said giving her an over exaggerated wink. _True._

"You gonna finish that?" Beca asked pointing to the barely eaten waffles in front of Jesse. He shook his head pushing the plate her way.

"God, you eat a lot" Jesse said watching her inhale the waffle. At his words, Beca knocked in wood

"I mean you weight nothing. Where is all the food going?"

"Good genes" she said shrugging "Hey do you happen to have any juice?" Beca asked

"There are juice pouches in the fridge."

"How old are you?"

"Older than you" Beca shook her head

"if I remember correctly you were born in October?" Jesse nodded

"I'm older than you. I'm turning 30 next May."

"Date an older chick." He said making a checking motion "Checked off my bucket list."

"We're like five months apart" Beca deadpanned

"You were babbling words when I was born. And starting to roll over, getting ready for crawling and scooting"

"You know an awful lot of shit about babies." Beca said narrowing her eyes. "Do you have a kid, Swanson?" Beca asked sinking in her seat

"What? No. Don't you think I would have brought that up? My sister's got one."

Jesse got up and paced to the kitchen counter grabbing the IPad. Sitting down, he handed her the IPad.

"He's cute." Beca said, smiling as she look at the picture in front of her.

Looking up she found him staring at her "Do you and your sister look alike? 'Cause the baby's got your eyes." Jesse didn't reply, "Nerd?" Beca said snapping her fingers.

"mhmm?" he said snapping back to reality

"I asked if you and your sister look alike"

"Yeah." He answered curtly

"Okay, what's up?" Beca asked putting the IPad on the table

"Nothing" he said as he stood up, grabbing the plates and walked to the sink. Beca inhaled the bacon then took what he left on the table and followed him

"I'm washing" Beca said bumping hips with him to get him away from the sink

"It's okay, I got it" he said.

Beca watched him as he washed the plates humming to himself and felt ignored. Instead of insisting on knowing what was bugging him she went to his room to change from his clothes.

Taking off the T-shirt, Beca heard knocking on the door "It's opened" she said as she knelt down looking for her T-shirt. "Wow" Jesse gaped when he saw her.

Getting up with her T-shirt in hand Beca said "You're drooling, weirdo"

"Sorry" He said making his way to the bathroom

"You're acting really weird." Beca said as she got her T-shirt on.

"I'm gonna ask you again. What's up?" She asked leaning against the The bathroom doorway. Watching him get the shaving cream from a shelf

Sighing he put it down and tilted his head to look at her. "Spit it out" she said nodded his way

Looking away from her gaze he said "I want you" Beca arched an eyebrow

"Okay." She said not getting why that was making him uncomfortable

"The fact that I fell asleep on top of you kinda ruined it" He said look at her

"No it didn't" she said shrugging as she made her way to him

"What turned you on?" she asked in a low voice pulling him down to her.

Feeling a lump in his throat, he said "The way you smiled at my nephew's picture"

"Gross" she said before closing the distance between them.

Walking backwards to his bed, Jesse grabbed her ass and placed his free hand on her back under her T-shirt. Hitting the bed, Beca broke away and looked at him and before she could anything, he took off his T-shirt then hers throwing them on the floor.

Feeling his abs, Beca tilted her head for him giving him better access to her neck as she laid down. "Don't give me another hickey" she managed to say undoing her bra. He nodded making his way back to her lips after placing butterfly kisses on her neck all the while he reached for the nightstand pulling the drawers and looking inside it for a condom.

Beca broke away when she heard the front door open

"Benji, he must have gotten back from his morning run" Jesse said gasping "Do you wanna-" "No fucking way" she cut him off

"Close the door, I'll try to keep it quiet" Jesse jumped off of her closing the door and came back. "Now, where were we" he smirked

"Here" she said grabbing him to her and kissing him passionately

"Condom?" she asked between kisses

"got it" he answered grabbing it from the drawer

Beca moaned loudly as he slid inside her. "What happened to keep it quiet?" he said before kissing her.

* * *

Panting Jesse held Beca close to him placing a kiss on her temple.

"Stacie wasn't kidding" Beca elbowed him.

Listening to the music that was blasting through the stereo, Jesse nodded along humming. "Your friend hates me. The music is so loud" Beca said getting up

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked siting up

"Home. I feel gross. And I'm planning on avoiding Benji so get up you're distracting him while I sneak off" Beca said picking up her clothes from the floor

"I feel like a whore" Jesse said reaching for her

"Shit. I left my bag in the kitchen. I'll leave the money there" Beca said as she slipped her jeans on.

"Why are you avoiding Benj?"

"Can't you hear the music? It's so fucking loud. Which means I was fucking loud, as always. Trust me everything works well when you avoid stuff"

"There are so many wrong things about your logic, but now is not the time to discuss them. I wanna hold you in my arms and cuddle, you're killing the mood." He said pouting

"Aren't you supposed to be sleepy?"

"I am. C'mon, I know you love sleep as much as you love food. And will love a nerd equally" He said tapping on the bed.

"Get up and distract Benji while I sneak off." Beca ordered as she sat down on the edge of the bed getting her boots on.

Jesse got up, wore his boxers then dragged Beca from behind

"You're not going anywhere"

"C'mon, Jesse." Beca whined

"Nope, I like having you around" he said kissing her cheek

"I really have to go home. I need to shower and I have some work shit I need to do. I've been blowing off my boss for a while."

"When will I see you again?"

"sometime next week, okay?" she said tilting her head to kiss his pouting lip

"Fine" He said yawning as he let go off her.

* * *

After going to bathroom to calm her hair, Beca came back to find Jesse curled up. "Hey!" she shouted "Get your ass up." She said hitting him with a pillow "I am not going to awkwardly greet Benji. Now get up" Beca added poking him

"I'm up, I'm up. Stop shouting" Jesse groaned "And I thought I was persistent" He added wearing his sweatpants on.

"After you" Jesse said rubbing his eyes.

"No you're leading the way and I'll sneak off when you make sure he's not looking the front door's way"

"Okay" Jesse nodded opening the door

"Wait" Jesse looked at her "Could you get me my bag?"

"are you asking me or telling me"

"Stop acting like a douche and get my bag"

"Sorry, I just want to sleep" he said, leaning over to kiss her.

* * *

"Moring Benj" Jesse said with a lazy smile on his face.

"Good morning" Benji greeted drinking his coffee

Jesse walked up to Benji who was siting on a stool by the kitchen counter

"Where's Beca?" asked Benji.

"Channeling her inner Bond." Jesse deadpanned as he grabbed Benji's mug sipping from it.

Spotting her bag Jesse grabbed it and went back to his room

"Here you go." He said handing it to her "You're welcome" Jesse added when she accepted the bag and started looking inside it without acknowledging him.

Getting back to the kitchen Jesse said "How was the run?", blocking his vue from the front door.

"Fun. How's your cold?"

"Better"

"Oh hey, Beca" Benji greeted waving to Beca.

 _Shit_ "Hey Benji" Beca waved back pulling her phone to her ear she mouthed 'work' to him and paced to the door.

Jesse ran after her before she got out, blocking the door

"Now what?"

"you made me feel like a whore, abused and used me" he said pouting

"What do you want Jesse?" Beca asked looking through her phone

"Another date"

"Okay" she answered suspiciously, as she looked up

"A movie date" he said grinning

"Fine" she said

"Really?" he asked excited

"Yeah, you're not going to shut up until I agree. So yeah I'm cool with movie dates. As long as they are not chessy romantic comedies"

Jesse lifted her up spinning her around "Can't promise you anything" Jesse said before he put her down

* * *

 **AN:** And voilà. Sorry about not getting into the sexy stuff, it feels awkward to write that. Work your imagination humans.

I'm a self-proclaimed cutesy master. Anyway, hope you like this. Review and all if you feel like it. Until the next chapter.

Hey, FluffyArmy how is it going? *smirking*


	12. Chapter 12

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Beca asked spinning on her office chair as she picked up her phone

"I'm downstairs"

"I don't remember giving you the address- Oh wait, lemme guess. Chloe?"

"Yep."

 _Of course_ "I'm coming" Beca said sighing

* * *

Getting off the elevator, Beca spotted Jesse holding a taco bell bag in hand.

"I thought we were meeting up tonight after work" Beca said making her way to him

"I've got lunch" Jesse said grinning as he held the bag up. _No sexy deep voice?_

"Awesome, I'm starved." Noticing his stubble beard she asked "didn't get time to shave, Swanson?" shaking his head he said "No, I'm growing a beard"

"You look good" she said eyeing him. Jesse leaned over to kiss her but didn't when she pulled away.

"C'mon, let's go back to my office"

"Okay" Jesse agreed reaching to hold her hand.

* * *

With her free hand, Beca pushed the push-button to her floor.

"Wait up" A guy said, pacing their way.

Jesse reached over and prevented the elevator door from closing

"Thanks" He said as he got inside

"No problem man"

"Oh Hi Beca" He said smirking.

"Hi." She greeted curtly tightening her hold on Jesse's hand.

"You guys work together?" Jesse asked feeling Beca tense

"Yes" "Sorta" they said at the same time

"Bryan is interning here" Beca said looking at the elevator door

 _Bryan. That sounds familiar._ Jesse glanced at Beca then back to Bryan.

"What about you? I've never seen you here before. Are we accepting interns Beca? Are you applying for an internship?" Bryan asked looking between the two of them.

"No. _We._ Are not accepting interns" Beca deadpanned. Bryan kept smirking clueless to her irritation.

Removing his hand from hers, Jesse wrapped an arm over Beca's shoulder

"I'm not applying for anything." He said pulling her closer to him when he felt her relax.

"Excuse me" Jesse added when the elevator door opened at the floor.

* * *

"That's STD Bryan?" Jesse said closing the door to her office behind them

"He doesn't have an STD" Beca said taking the bag from Jesse "What did you get us?"

" Burritos. Why is he acting all smug around you?" Jesse asked looking at her office

"He thinks I'm in love with him"

"Are you?" Jesse asked as he made his way to a bookcase

"Yeah, I'm head over heels for Bryan, Jesse" Beca said rolling her eyes

"Is that a Grammy" Jesse gasped

"Yeah, hey which one do like best, Coke or Pepsi?" Beca asked putting the food on her office

"Coke" Jesse replied staring at the Grammy, Beca nodded and got out of the room

"Producer of the year" Jesse read

The bookcase had a lot of awards and framed photos of her with pretty famous people in the music industry.

"I'm dating a famous person" Jesse said when she got back

"If I didn't come here and saw it for myself, you wouldn't have told me you won a freaking Grammy?"

"I figured you would have googled me by now. Isn't that what people do these days?" Beca shrugged handing him the can. "And I don't like to brag"

"You're going to this year's awards show, right?" he asked

"I don't know" she said when noticed his excitement. "Maybe"

"If you decide to go, please take me as your plus one"

"What makes you think we'd last until then?" she asked and regretted it the moment it slipped her mouth.

"We will" he said slightly frowning.

"How long is your lunch break?" Jesse asked changing the subject as he accepted the can

"Two hours. You?"

"I'm working from home today"

"Aka not working. Since you're here."

"I'll get It done later." He said shrugging and he made his way to her desk.

"Your office is really cool. Pretty remote" Jesse said spinning on her chair

"I know." Beca said watching him

"Two hours, huh?" He said smirking

"Don't" Beca said biting into her burrito

"I didn't say anything"

"You're thinking, don't" she mumbled while chewing "I've got to scare the hell out of the interns later. I need to look the part. And sex won't help." She added sitting on a couch

"Interns" Jesse said tapping on the desk.

Beca made a sound of agreement swallowing.

"Bryan is interning for you"

"You can say that. I mean he's interning here but he mainly gets me stuff. So basically he's working for me." she said leaning against the couch. "and learning from me" she used air quotation "word of advice, never sleep with someone from work."

"How did that happen?" He asked sinking into the chair

"I got drunk and he was there." Beca said before sipping from her can. Then it hit her. "Wait, are you jealous?" Beca asked smirking.

"No" Jesse said shrugging as he bit into his own burrito.

"Okay" Beca smirked crossing her legs.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch. I'll see you later I guess?" Beca said

"You're welcome. And I am getting kicked out right now?" Jesse asked

"Yeah. Bryan is waiting for me" Jesse narrowed his eyes

"You know I'm kidding, right?" Beca asked as she made her way to her desk.

"I'd like to think so" Jesse said watching her look inside a drawer.

Beca leaned against her desk facing him and threw a hard mint candy for him to catch then glanced at her watch. "I still have an hour" She said glancing up to him as she popped the candy into her mouth

"What do you have in mind?" Jesse asked mumbling as he sucked on the candy, sitting up.

"I could think of a couple of things" Beca said looking at him

Jesse scooted her way opening his arms for her.

Sitting on his lap, Beca said "I'm not having sex. I'm serious I need to look professional"

"Okay" He said staring at her lips.

As he leaned, Beca pulled away reaching for the phone. "Hello" she said annoyed "No, I'm on my lunch break." Listening to the other person on the phone, Beca rolled her eyes. Groaning, she said "Fine." Jesse held her waist to make sure she doesn't stand up "I need a raise" she said to the phone before hanging up

"Your break is over?" Jesse guessed, swallowing the candy

"Remember the asshole artist I talked to you about?" Jesse nodded

"Yeah well he's at the studio and asked for me for some reason and I need to go see what genius idea he has."

"Where's the studio? I'll walk you there."

"It's across the hall. But he can wait" Beca said leaning over.

Pressing her lips against his, Beca's arms went for his neck, running her hand through his hair.

Only pulling away when air became a major problem, Jesse tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "I missed you" he admitted. "It has barely been four days Jesse."

"I need to go Jesse." She said not fighting his grip to get up.

"I really hate him" Jesse said as he let go of her

"Join the club." Standing up she fixed her clothes and asked "How do I look?"

"Great" He grinned getting up.

* * *

Walking her to the studio, Jesse scanned the place for Bryan. He didn't like him.

When he spot him standing not far and looking their way, Jesse stopped Beca and kissed her, he expected her to pull away but she didn't. She stroked his cheek instead smiling against his lips.

"You're Jealous," Beca sang pulling away.

"I'm not"

"If it makes you feel any better he was drunk too and it was probably the worst drunk sex I have ever had" she said slapping him playfully

"Honestly I think he all smug 'cause I'm older than him. Why do men make a deal out of sleeping with older women?"

"How much older?" Jesse asked wrapping an arm around her waist

"He's a college senior" Beca sighed.

"He was your toy boy" Jesse teased.

"Yeah, and now you are" Beca shrugged. Glancing behind, her she saw an intern tap on his watch motioning for her to join them "Okay, I need to go now. See ya" she added tiptoeing to peek his cheek.

"You'll pay for the PDA later. You have shaken my emotionless bitch reputation by your stunt" she whispered into his ear.

"Looking forward to it" he said saluting her. Beca smiled turning on her heels. Jesse smacked her butt grinning then watched her get inside the studio.

Jesse looked around for Bryan to make sure he saw their interaction. When they made eye contact Jesse gave him a curt nod. _Checkmate, bitch. Where's that smug smirk now?_

* * *

"What are we watching?" Beca asked closing the fridge with two beers in hand

"The last five years" He said putting the dvd in the player

"Genre?" She asked handing him a beer

"It's a musical" he paused bringing the beer to his mouth. "A romantic musical" he continued in a low voice.

"You can't be serious," Beca groaned, sinking into the couch.

Jesse held the popcorn bowl and sat next to her.

"Oh yes I am. It's time to show you musicals magic"

"Couldn't we watch a movie where a pyscho kills everyone and the hot chick miraculously survives in the end?"

"Not tonight" he said pressing play

* * *

Half way through Shiksa Goddess, Beca turned to Jesse and said "I swear to everything holy, if you ever sing through sex. I'll choke you with my bare hands."

"This song would totally work though." He said smiling "My mom does get weird when I date a Shiksa" Beca glared at him. Feeling her gaze he looked at her.

" _Hey, hey Shiksa Goddess I've been waiting for someone like you_ " he sang along smirking

"Shut up" she said looking back to the screen.

"I'm kidding. Mom would love you." He said kissing her cheek

* * *

At the part where Cathy gets mad in See I'm Smiling, Beca chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked without tearing his eyes from the TV screen.

"Getting worked up in song isn't funny to you? Oh my god she's out of breath," Beca laughed.

"Shush"

"He's totally cheating on her" Jesse tilted his head then looked back to the screen "Take a hint, Cathy" she added before sipping from the beer

* * *

When they revealed that Jamie's cheating "Called it" Beca said popping popcorn into her mouth

"How the fuck did they expect their relationship to work when they do everything in song?" Beca asked yawning as she leaned against Jesse's shoulder

"It's a musical Beca"

"Mmhmm"

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" Jesse asked. He got his answer when he glanced at her.

Sighing, he helped her rested her head on his lap and continued to watch the movie while he played with a lock of her hair absentmindedly.

* * *

As the credit started to roll Jesse pressed pause then got up and held Beca bridal style.

Walking to her room, Jesse glanced behind him when he heard the front door get unlocked. It was Stacie and some guy he didn't know. Jesse paced to Beca's room when saw what they were doing and were about to do.

Gently putting her on the bed Jesse ran to the door and closed it then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jesse?" Beca said sleepily

"Go back to sleep, Becs" he said tilting his head.

"Why are you sitting there?" she asked

"I'm waiting for Stacie and her boyfriend to get to her room. I don't wanna walk in on your friend" he cleared his throat "You know"

"Yeah, that's not her boyfriend" Beca chuckled "Come here" she added, reaching for him.

Jesse joined Beca on the bed.

Holding her in his arms as she fell back to sleep, he heard the door to Stacie's room open and close.

Jesse glanced at Beca who was snuggling up to him, he pressed a kiss on her forehead and decided to spend the night over.

* * *

Jesse woke up the next when Beca elbowed him in her sleep. Siting up, he watched her shifted.

"What time is it?" Beca asked in a barely audible voice

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Jesse said "Five am"

"Great" she said sarcastically, rolling over

Running a hand over his face he had an idea. He got on top of her and removed his shirt.

"Fuck off" she mumbled, turning away from him.

"No" he said. Leaning in, he started sucking on a spot behind her ear.

"Fuck" Beca groaned when he moved to her neck.

"It's too early Jesse" she moaned. Jesse shrugged going for her lips.

Cupping his face, Beca rolled on top of him as they kissed "I'm up. Now what?" She asked pulling away

His smirk answered for him.

"Wanna wake Stacie and her friend up, huh?" Beca asked inches away from his lips, running a hand through his hair and scratching his stubble with her other hand.

Smiling, Jesse nodded. "I don't" She said climbing off of him "I want to sleep"

"Tease" Jesse said watching her

"I wasn't kidding yesterday. This is what you get for messing up my image at work." Hearing him groan Beca smiled.

"I'm messing with you" She said turning back to him

"You are going to pay. Just not now" she continued feeling his chest.

"See, you can smile in the morning" Jesse said grinning as pulled her to him. Kissing her, he rolled on top of her and took her tank top off.

* * *

"Jesse?" The man pouring coffee for himself said when he saw Jesse walk into the kitchen.

Jesse nodded "Do I know you?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"No" he shook his head smiling. "She was screaming your name" he added nodding towards Beca when she entered the kitchen, only wearing Jesse's shirt.

"You woke me up" He said moving to the kitchen table.

Beca and Jesse exchanged knowing smiles.

"Sorry" Beca said sarcastically. Jesse laughed as he poured coffee for them.

"Good morning" Beca said when Stacie joined them, she did not look happy.

"I know morning sex is great, but seriously Mitchell? It's really early" Beca shrugged as she hopped on the counter accepting the coffee from Jesse.

"Consider this payback for the hard time you and miss bitch aka Chloe gave me last Sunday when I got home." Beca said between sips

"You had that coming. She won her first bet, she was over the moon"

"bet?" Jesse looked up, Beca glared at him.

Stacie chucked walking backward "C'mon Greg" she called pushing the door to her room

"And that my cue. Nice meeting you" Greg nodded towards Beca and Jesse as he got up and paced to the room

"Close the door" Beca hollered.

Sliding from the counter Beca went for the fridge grabbing milk "Jess could you get the cereal it's over there" she said pointing to the shelf behind him.

"What was the bet Beca?" he asked giving her the cereal box

"I'm not telling you. You're smart" she said accepting the box "figure it out yourself" She continued walking pass him.

Jesse followed her like a lost puppy and sat across the table from her.

"Stop watching me eat. It's a whole new level of creepiness" Beca said chewing

"Did they bet on how long would it take us to have sex?" he guessed

"mmhmm" Beca confirmed admiring her bowl of cereal.

"God, I love your friends" Jesse said, sipping his coffee

* * *

 **AN:** Taa-daa.

Reviews are appreciated.

Thank you for reading, feels amazing to know that someone out there is reading the crap I write.

PS: If you notice any grammar mistake be a darling and tell me. I get so lazy to proofread. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Jesse" Beca said over the phone

" _What's up?_ " he asked

"You're working from home today, right?"

" _Yes_ "

"Great. I need your help, could you please swing by at work, like right now?"

" _Is everything alright?_ " he asked

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine"

" _Okay. Be there in an hour._ "

"Thanks." she said hanging up

* * *

Knocking on the door, Jesse peeked his head.

"Hi." He greeted, his eyes fell on the baby in the stroller that was facing Beca at the end of her office.

"Hey" Beca said as she got up from her seat.

Kissing her hello he asked, pointing at the grinning baby "What's going on?"

"That's my boss's kid" she said gesturing with her hand. Jesse nodded waiting for elaboration.

"For some reason he thought it would be a good idea to leave 4-month-old with me" pausing, she sighed "Long story short. I'm babysitting, and I have no fu-freaking idea what to do with him."

"You need my baby expertise?" She nodded

"And you know he can't pick up words yet, right?" He laughed

"How do you expect me to know that?" she asked, stuffing her hands in her back pockets.

"Well, he looks happy. He likes you" he said making his way to the baby

"He's creeping me out. He won't stop grinning. Kinda reminds me of _someone_ I know." she said following him

Jesse held him up kissing his cheek. "Hi, buddy. Don't pay attention to her, you're not creepy. Grinning is healthy" He said tilting his head to her as he said the last bit.

"My boss left this baby bag. It has everything, according to him." She said pointing to a bag on her couch. "Keep him quiet, I need to finish up my work. I fucking hate paperwork" she added looking back to Jesse.

"You won't even notice us" Jesse said grinning along with the baby. "Right kiddo?" He asked tilting his head back to the baby.

* * *

Jesse was on the floor playing with the baby, while Beca was going through paperwork. Glancing up, Beca smiled at how Jesse was tickling the baby.

"So valentine's day is around the corner" Jesse casually said feeling her gaze.

"Jesse you have known me for around two months and-" She glanced at a calendar on her desk "-this Thursday we would have been together for three weeks, I think. You know me well enough, so save it" she said as she looked back to the paper in front of her.

"Good to know you're keeping track" he said smiling at the baby. "And no. I'm not going to shut up." He added making airplane noises as he held an airplane toy up. "Clear your schedule we're going to New York this valentine's day"

"Jesse I can't just drop work and go to New York." She said as she started bouncing her leg

"Hate to break it down to you but you're a workaholic. You've been drowning yourself in work lately Beca, you make me feel bad for waking you up during moviecation." He said putting the toy down. "You need a break. And I'm gonna give it to you."

Beca looked up again to find him sitting Indian style and holding the baby in his lap, pouting while the baby grinned at her. Beca broke into a smile and held up her phone taking a picture.

"You're good at this" Beca said putting her phone down.

"I'm good at more than one thing. Be more specific" he shrugged

"Good with babies" Beca said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, kids seem to like me for some reason. What can I say, I'm a natural" Jesse said giving his hand to the kid to play with

"When we get to New York, I'll take you see my nephew. I'm planning on taking you to my parents first, though."

"I'm not going to New York" Beca said, trying not to show the discomfort the mention of meeting his family brought to her. She got up from her desk to join them on the floor. She needed a break from all the paperwork, she didn't choose this career to read and sign paper.

Watching her sit down, Jesse said "Liz lives in NYC. We could hang out. I didn't get to say goodbye to her"

"You and my stepsister are bbfs now?"

"We kept in touch" he shrugged

"Hi baby," she said hesitantly stroking his cheek.

"He won't bite, Becs" Jesse said when he noticed her discomfort.

"Here" he added holding the baby to her "Hold him"

"Nope" she shook her head.

"C'mon. Look, he's harmless" Jesse said looking between them.

Sitting Indian style, nervous, Beca said "Put him on my lap"

Jesse did as told "There you go" he smiled as he watched her stroke his cheek looking down at him.

Leaning over, Jesse gave his hand to the baby so that he could keep playing with his fingers and kissed her passionately, it caught Beca by surprise. She held the baby closer to her, returning the kiss with as much passion.

Pulling away, Jesse tickled the baby with his free hand making him and Beca laugh.

Beca glanced behind her when she heard knocking on the door

"Hi, Luke" She said smiling at her boss

"Hello. Thank you for keeping an eye on him." He said as he knelt down taking his son from Beca. Getting up he eyed Jesse. "Jesse, right?" Luke asked

"Yeah." Jesse said getting up. "The boyfriend?"

"Yep" Jesse nodded giving Beca a hand to get up.

"Good to see you" Luke said putting his kid in the stroller.

"Hey Luke" called Jesse

"Would kidnapping her next week cause a problem at work?" Jesse asked pointing at Beca who was glaring at him, as he finished putting the baby's toys back in the bag.

"For how long?" Luke asked laughing

"Four days starting on the 13th" he answered, giving him the bag

"No problem." He shrugged accepting the bag. Jesse grinned then glanced at Beca "You need a break Mitchell anyway" Luke added

"Thank you" Jesse said as he watched Luke close the door.

"There. You can't use work as an excuse now" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Beca glared at him then took off.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he followed her.

"Away from you. Don't follow me" she said over her shoulders

"You can't seriously be getting mad at me" Jesse called out when she slammed the door.

Following her Jesse said "Wait up"

"What part of don't follow me you don't get?" She asked in a nonchalant voice as she glanced at him before getting inside the studio

Jesse paced to the studio, avoiding the glances he got from her co-workers.

Closing the door behind him he asked "What's wrong?"

"Fuck off, Jesse. You don't want to be around me right now." She said glaring at him.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. This is about New York? You don't want to meet my family?" he asked looking at her

She closed her eyes frowning and ran a hand through her hair. _What did Stacie tell me to do when I get these?_ She asked herself, feeling the panic attack build up. _Deep breaths._ _It's okay, I'm panicking_. She let go of her hair and stood still waiting for it to pass. _C'mon, happy thoughts. Fluffy Bunny, fluffy Bunny. Don't lash out at him._

"Talk to me" He said walking to her in a slow pace

"Not now" she said in a low voice, breathing deeply

"No, you're not going to avoid me until I drop it" he said shaking his head. "That is the worst way to deal with things"

"Remember what you made me promise?" Beca nodded. "Now talk" He added when he was standing in front of her.

"The thought of meeting your family is freaking me out" She blurred out, looking up to him

"You're scared they won't like you?" he asked

"I'm not girlfriend material, I mean have you met me?" Jesse smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Since when do you give a shit about what others think about you?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"I don't. But don't you think meeting the parents is kind of a big step in a relationship?" She asked feeling a lump in her throat when she said the word relationship. "we've barely been together for three weeks, Jesse"

"True. But mom has been bugging me. She wants to meet you, _Shiksa_ " Beca rolled her eyes, feeling the panic attack starting to fade away "Plus I made the mistake of telling her you're famous" he added grimacing

"I'm not that famous" Beca said shrugging

"Actually you are. When paparazzi follow a person, they are famous in my books."

"We can check into a hotel instead of staying at my parents' house, if you want" He suggested, pulling her closer to him.

"No that would make me seem like an arrogant bitch" she said relaxing

"You kinda are, sometimes"

"Thanks" she scoffed, removing herself from him

"I don't know what is it with you and babies, but when you held Luke's kid in your arms I wanted to tear your clothes off." Jesse said as he paced blocking her way.

"But I didn't since there was a baby on your lap, obviously" He shrugged smirking.

"That is pretty gross and kind of disturbing. Now, out of my way, I need to get back to my paperwork."

"Um, work can wait." He said leaning against the door.

"I have work to do, you should get back to yours"

"My car?" he said smirking, hopeful

"Very uncomfortable" Stepping closer to him, she scratched his beard "Lose the beard, you're starting to look like a homeless."

"Chicks dig beards. You'd be surprised by how much I get hit on. Actually as I was walking to your office a girl hit on me" he said winking

"You're seriously starting to look creepy, trim it at least"

"I've just told you that I got hit on by a co-worker of yours and you didn't bat an eye" Beca shrugged, pulling him down by his shirt "I'm trying to learn how to trust you. You're the one who told me to work on my cynicism. Also, I'm not the jealous type. Whoever she is, she should know better than to mess with Beca. Fucking. Mitchell." She said in her _low sexy voice_ , that she knew drives him insane, feeling the warmth of his breath.

Cupping her face, Jesse pressing his lips against hers. Beca walked backwards a few steps then pulled away, reaching for the knob.

"You're evil" Jesse said when she got out the studio

"I know. Thanks for helping out with the kid" _and my panic attack_. She said over her shoulders

"What about New York?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"The day she comes on time, I'll kiss the waiter" Stacie said as she watched Beca pull a chair

"Please don't" They said in unison

"Traffic?" asked Chloe

"Yeah" Beca answered sitting down "Where's Aubrey?" she asked noticing her absence.

"Hot-lanta" Amy replied, texting

"She's checking up on the Lodge over there" Chloe elaborated.

"Why am I the last one to know?"

"You've been busy, we hardly ever see you lately. And you seem to prefer your man candy over us" Fat Amy said

"You should get a bed instead of a couch at work" Chloe suggested winking.

"The desk is better" Beca informed "Trust me"

"The Grammys are this weekend, am I going to see your face on national television?" Stacie asked

"No, but Jesse wants to go. He's been giving me puppy dog eyes for a while now."

"You usually avoid the awards season. I'm impressed by his ability to convince you." Chloe said

Glancing at her ringing phone, Beca sighed as she picked up "sup?"

" _What should I wear to the awards show?_ "

"Beach shorts. No shirt." she answered

" _That's an option, I'm talking tux wise what do you recommend?_ " he laughed

"I don't know. And I don't care"

" _What are you going to wear?_ "

"Some slutty dress. Why?"

" _To see what color I should get the beach shorts in?_ "

"Hot pink" she joked smirking

" _Okay. You're not helping. I'll get back to you when I find something interesting. Say hi to the girls for me_ "

"Next time, text me. Bye"

Looking at her friends, Beca found them all smirking at her

"What?" she asked suspiciously

"Nothing" They said in unison

"You're creeping me out. Jesse says hi"

"How is work Beca?" Chloe asked, resting her elbows on the table. _Since when do you give a shit about work._

"Fine. The other day I had to babysit Luke's son."

"Is the child still alive or do you need help burying the body?" Fat Amy asked in mock horror

"Jesse came by and babysat him while I worked" Beca said motioning for the waiter to come by

The girls shared a knowing smirk. "What's going on?" Beca asked narrowing her eyes

"You'll deny it if any of us said it to your face." Stacie said

Beca shrugged and looked at the text she just got from Jesse

 _ **'Check this bad boy out. Navy blue, it matches your eyes.'**_ tapping on the attachment, Beca smiled before typing her reply.

 _ **'Buy it. Hot pink slutty dress and fancy Armani navy suit. We're gonna own the red carpet'**_

Few seconds later, another text came _**'Done. Also, I trimmed my beard'**_

 _ **'Good boy.'**_

Placing her phone on the table she looked up to find them still smirking at her.

"I can handle it, what is it weirdos?" Beca asked

"Nah. It'll hit you soon enough." Stacie said leaning into her seat.

"Fine. Just stop looking at me like that" Beca said before tilting her head to the waiter to place her order.

* * *

"You look hot!" Jesse said, wide-eyed when Beca opened the front door for him.

Dressed in a black dress that showed most of her tattoos plus cleavage, Beca took Jesse's hand. He span her around. "I was going for slutty but hot is fine, I guess."

Eyeing Jesse, she dropped his hand and said "You cleaned up well. And how many times did I tell you to just text and stay in your car?" Jesse shrugged, giving her his arm.

"If I walked up to Beyoncé do you think I'd get tackled by security?"

"Probably" Beca said taking his arm. "C'mon nerd, the red carpet awaits"

"What about Rihanna?"

"Just conceal your inner fan-girl, you'll be fine"

"You asking me this is like me asking you to try and keep it quiet- Which reminds me, I think you forgot to lock your room's window other day. You're next door neighbor told me that I know how to please a lady and gave me a tap on a shoulder when I ran into him in the elevator"

"Another person to avoid making eye contact with. Awesome"

* * *

 **AN:** Can you guess what Stacie meant by "It will hit you soon enough"? ...Thank you for reading, bye.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my god" Jesse gasped when saw Beyoncé on the red carpet

"No fangirling, remember?" Beca said smiling to the cameras

"She's flawless" he said staring at her.

"Jesse stop staring" Beca ordered behind gritted teeth

"Oh my god, Madonna!" He gasped loudly "She looks so good for her age" he noted

"Jesse, snap out of it" She reached for him, cupping his chin and turning him to face her.

"Rihanna looks amazing in that dress. Gucci?" he said glancing behind her. _God, this is unbelievable._

"Kiss me" She told him.

Knowing how she felt about PDA, Jesse arched and eyebrow at her. Leaning over, he peeked her lips.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his waist. as she deepened the kiss, she felt the camera flashes on them. _Fuck, this better work._

Pulling away, Jesse gazed dreamily into her eyes. _I'm gonna regret this._

Taking her hand in his, he turned to the cameras and smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did Katy Perry just wave at you?" Jesse asked wide-eyed. _Oh_ c' _mon._

Jesse held his breath when he saw Katy walk their way.

"Don't faint" Beca said in a low voice, tightening her hold on his hand. He nodded slowly.

* * *

Watching Katy share an inside joke with Beca, Jesse was amazed by how easy it seemed for Beca to interact with _fucking_ Katy Perry.

Jesse let out a breath as he watched Katy walk away.

"She's so pretty. And she smells so good"

"Do you want me to set you up with her?"

"Haha. Okay enough fangirling" He said clearing his throat

"Enough red carpet" she corrected

"Hey what's up with the boob joke?" he asked taking her lead

"You better off not knowing," she laughed

* * *

Half way through the show, Beca glanced at her phone to find seven missed calls from her mother. "Well, fuck" she cursed throwing her phone in her lap.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked. She held her phone up for him to see.

"Your mom called?" he said frowning. She nodded as she brought the glass of champagne to her mouth. "And that's a problem, because?"

"Later" she simply said looking back at the stage

"Okay" he nodded, shifting his attention to the stage as well.

* * *

"Becs?" she glanced at him. "How tight are you with Katy Perry?"

Exhaling, Beca said "We're alright. What do you want?"

"A selfie" He grinned. Sighing, she got up. When he didn't, she glanced at him. "C'mon" she said gesturing for him to get up.

Grinning he followed her.

Beca tapped on Katy's shoulder.

"Hi. Sorry for bothering you, but is it okay if he took a selfie with you?" Beca asked pointing at Jesse who waved at her trying his best to play it cool.

"Of course" Katy smiled

* * *

"I'm framing this" Jesse said admiring the picture of him, Katy Perry and Beca on his phone.

"You should have taken one without me in it" Beca said taking a seat.

"Why?" he asked looking up

"So that you won't have to Photoshop me out of it when we break up" she said in a matter of faculty tone

As soon as she said those words, Jesse leaned over and kissed her. He didn't pull away until it was physically impossible for him to go any longer without oxygen.

"Stop saying that" he said frowning as he gazed into her eyes. Beca touched her lips panting. _That was intense._ She found herself staring back.

Her phone vibrating broke off their staring, it was a text from Chloe.

 _ **'Were you high?'**_ Beca chuckled at the picture attached, it was her and Jesse kissing on the red carpet. _This is bad_.

* * *

"You're not coming up with me" Beca said breaking the comfortable silence on their way home. She was tipsy.

"Okay" he shrugged.

"The girls are probably there and I'm in no mood for any kind of teasing and you coming with me will make it worse" she explained

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem to make enough money to buy a place. Why are you rooming up with Stacie?"

"I don't like living alone. It gets lonely," she said staring at the sky.

Beca looked down at her vibrating phone and sighed.

"Your mom?" he guessed. She didn't tell him why it was a problem for her mom to call yet.

"Yep. I should have thought more before asking you to shove your tongue down my throat," She said sinking into her seat

"What was that for anyway? Not that I'm complaining."

"I figured if you kissed me you would snap out of your fangirling." she shrugged.

"I'm sorry" he apologized glancing at her briefly.

"Listen, I don't want to go home, yet" she said turning to look at him

"Wanna go eat?" he suggested

"Nah, I want something else" she said seductively

"We could hit the movies. We'd probably catch a late night screening," he said not picking up what she was hinting at

"No. No movies" she shook her head. He stroke his chin thinking.

"There's this playground I pass by every morning on my way to work. I've been wanting to go there for a while now." he said in excitement

"But you never did 'cause you look like a child molester with that beard?" she guessed

"Maybe." he said laughing

"You sure you're 29?" she asked

"Shut up, it's fun"

"Fine, but I'm not drunk enough to act like a seventeen-year-old"

"Getting you drunk is manageable," he said nodding "Plus drunk you is so much fun."

"What are you waiting for then?" she asked sing-song-ing

* * *

"Why do I feel like a murder went down here?" Beca asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked around the playground

"That's your 6th beer in an hour, Becs." Jesse noted watching her take off her broken heels

"So?" she said making her way to the swings

Jesse picked up her heels and followed her

"You've been drowning champagne at the award show ever since you saw your mother's missed calls"

"I know, I was there" she said swinging

"I'm impressed with how well you can hold your liquor. I would have fainted by now." he said sitting on a swing next to her

"Irish genes. But I'm reasonably drunk right now" she said after a hiccup.

Putting down the empty beer she got up and made her way to the slides.

"This is really great" she said sliding down, Jesse waited for her at the end of the slide.

"I like this slide" Beca said taking his hand to stand up. "I like this playground. And I really like you"

"I like you too" he said smiling at her.

Dropping his hand she wrapped her arms around herself

"You're cold? Here have my blazer" he said as he started to take off his blazer

"Nope." She said walking pass him "Ever seen a drunk cold? Common sense Swanson" she laughed pushing him playfully.

"Good point" he nodded making his way back to the swings.

"And even if I were" She said as she watched him sit down.

"There's a way better way to get warm that a fucking blazer" she added in a low voice as she walked to him.

Sitting on his lap, she started kissing him behind the ear while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Beca" he groaned.

Stopping half way, she cupped his face and brought his lips to hers.

"Okay, stop" he mumbled, pulling away when she unzipped his pants. She frowned "You wouldn't do this if you were sober" he said stroking her cheek. "Let's go to my place" he suggested

"I don't want to wake Benji up."

"You have no problem waking Stacie up" he laughed wrapping his arms around her waist when he felt her lose coordination.

"It's not the same." She shook he head, resting her arms on his shoulders

"My car?" he smirked

"Ugh, fine" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait" Beca said pulling away.

"You're gonna get sick?" he asked

"No. Unzip me" she said giving him her back "I paid a lot of money for this." Sighing, Jesse unzipped her dress.

"Okay now we can keep going" she said happily only in underwear

* * *

Beca woke up the next day alone in Jesse's bed, with a headache. Sitting up she noticed she was wearing his T-shirt.

Looking to her right she saw a note in Jesse's handwriting **'Went jogging, there's food in the fridge. Stacie called she said to call her when you wake up'**

Beca grabbed her phone, getting up.

* * *

"I have a headache, so please talk in a low voice" Beca said first when Stacie picked up

 _"Okay"_ Stacie said laughing

"Mom called?" Beca aske as she opened the fridge

 _"Yes."_

"Great. How pissed is she?"

 _"She isn't pissed actually. She sounded sad and you ignoring her calls made it worse."_ Stacie explained

Pulling the pancakes and the mug of the cure, Beca cradled her phone against her shoulder.

"Huh. That's new"

 _"Since when do you kiss on the red carpet? Scratch that, since when do you kiss in public?"_

"He was fangirling and I had to snap him out of it" Beca said putting the pancakes in the microwave

"Poor decision making on my part" she added sighing

 _"Good luck dealing with your parents"_

"Dad didn't call yet." She said sipping from the cure and leaning against the counter.

 _"He will. Wait for it"_

Hearing the door unlock Beca looked at the front door, she smiled when she saw that it was Jesse.

"Morning" he said making his way to the kitchen

"It's been a while since he last lectured me." She said before drowning the rest of the drink in one breath

"Good morning" Beca said to Jesse, watching him take off his sweaty sweatshirt.

Throwing it on a chair, he took off his ear buds and IPod and put them on the counter then went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey Stace, gotta go." Sighing, Beca said watching his Adam's apple move up and down as he drank.

 _"Call your parents"_ Stacie said before hanging up.

"How was your run?" she asked making her way to the microwave

"Alright" he answered putting the bottle back

"I think I got recognized by a few people, which is kinda weird"

"Did you Instagram the picture?" she asked, pulling the pancakes out of the microwave

"Obviously, also tweeted it. And I tagged Katy in it. She Re-tweeted it" He said making his way to her

"Then it's totally normal" she shrugged placing the plat on the table

"You're really sweaty" she grimaced when he pulled her to him.

"Thank you for taking me to the Grammys. I had so much fun, during and after it" he winked

"Glad you did" she said sitting down after she removed herself from him.

"Is everything okay with Stacie? She called really early"

"Mom called her. I didn't tell my parents I was seeing anyone" looking at him she added "Mom saw the pictures of us making out on the red carpet and she's freaking out. My dad will call soon"

"How bad?" he said taking a seat

"Well, there's a lecture from dad on how I don't involve him in my life. He's an literature professor in college, it's gonna be a long one. And my mom will probably fly here and nag me about it, I think she lives in San Francisco now. You're going to meet my mom, soon" she explained

"That's not so bad." He said leaning into his chair

Beca let out a laugh "You don't know my parents"

"You should eat, they'll get cold" he shrugged nodding at the pancakes

"On second thought, I'm not hungry anymore. Talking about my lovely family made me lose my appetite" she got up and put the pancakes back in the fridge

"I know something that will definitely take your mind off of them" he said.

"Impress me" she smirked at him

Jesse jumped off his seat and paced to her. "Did I ever tell you how great you look in my clothes?"

"I don't think you did." She shook her head

"Well, you do. And you look even better without any clothes" he said before kissing her

"Shower?" Beca mumbled against his lips.

He nodded sliding his hands down around her bottom and lifted her up against him. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked them to the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh boy" Beca said as she picked up her phone.

"What is it?" Jesse asked going through his closet

"Stacie just texted, mom is here" she said, putting her phone on the nightstand.

"What are you going to do?" he asked throwing her a sweatshirt for her to catch.

"Ignore her for as long as I can" she shrugged catching the sweatshirt.

"You shouldn't do that" he sang wearing a sweatshirt himself

"I've been doing it for years, works for me" she said checking how she looked in the mirror. The sweatshirt was baggy and big for her frame.

"Where's my dress?" she asked looking around

"You left it in the car along with your heels which are broken by the way" she looked at him "Don't worry you didn't get here in your underwear, I gave you my blazer"

"It better not have anything on it. It's pretty expensive," she warned "And I'm not meeting my mom in a gigantic sweatshirt and barefoot, anyway"

"Told you to leave some of your stuff here"

"Nope. That is one rule I have placed for myself that I'm not going to break" _I've been breaking a lot of my rules lately_.

"I would love to piggyback you to your apartment if you want" she rolled her eyes at him

"I'll just ask Stacie to get me something to wear or just hide here until my mother gives up and goes away"

"Text Stacie, I'll drive down there and get them for you"

"Seems like a lot of driving." Sighing, she said. "Looks you're piggybacking me to your car" he grinned

"I'm kidding. No piggybacking" She said laying on the bed

"Where's Benji?" Beca asked when he hopped on the bed next to her

"I kicked him out, he'll be back by midday." She glanced at the clock behind her and smiled when she saw that it was ten twenty am

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked looking back at him

"Yes" he said rolling on top of her.

* * *

 **AN:** Weird enough I have nothing to say. Thank you for reading. Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, here are your options" Jesse said looking at Beca as she got up from the bed.

He held one finger "One, Piggyback."

Jesse sat up and leaned against the headboard, "Two, Bridal style."

"Three, I just throw you over my shoulder" he added, yawning as he held three fingers

Beca knelt down grabbing the sweatshirt "None" She said as she wore it. Taking her phone from the nightstand, she jumped back on the bed.

"I just texted Stacie, she'll get me jeans and shirt or something and some shoes. Chloe will drop them here. You can sleep" she said snuggling up to him after putting her phone away. He pulled her closer to him, inhaling her scent

"Did you just sniff me?"

"mmhm" he nodded

* * *

 _"I'm parking, you just texted me the address"_ Chloe said

"Fourth floor, apartment B2" Beca whispered, removing herself from Jesse, who was sound asleep

 _"Okay"_

"Thanks Chlo." Beca said watching Jesse smile in his sleep and smiling to herself.

 _"Don't mention it,"_

* * *

Beca opened the front door waiting for Chloe, she glanced up when she heard the elevator open.

Chloe waved and paced to Beca with a back bag on one shoulder.

"Here you go" Beca nodded smiling as she accepted the back bag.

Chloe took a seat on the couch and watched Beca slip her jeans on.

"You are unusually happy, considering your mother is here" Chloe remarked eyeing her friend

Beca ignored her reaching for her shirt

"You've been going at it all night long, huh?"

"Chloe this is not the time to chit-chat about my sex life" she said buttoning her shirt

"You have a hickey, by the way" Chloe pointed at her neck.

"Awes" Beca said grabbing her combat boots from the back bag

"You are seriously glowing, Beca" Chloe noted watching Beca get up and walk into Jesse's room.

"Keep it quiet" Beca whispered glancing at Chloe as she pushed the door to his room.

Nodding, Chloe followed her.

"He's really cute. Does he always smile in his sleep?" Chloe asked leaning against the bathroom's doorway as she glanced at Jesse.

"Most of the time I'd be sleeping too Chloe. And he usually gets up before me"

"I knew he has a six pack" she added looking back at Beca.

Beca sighed as she styled her hair trying to hide the hickey.

"Can you see it?" she asked turning to face Chloe

"No. Just make sure not to run a hand through your hair" she said turning on her heels

Glancing back at her reflection in the mirror, Beca said "Let's do this"

Beca stood in the doorway waiting for Chloe to get out of sight before she went to Jesse. Scratching his beard, she leaned down and peeked his lips.

"Good luck" he said sleepily when she pulled away

"I don't need luck" she smiled, grabbing her phone. He chuckled pulling the covers to him.

* * *

"Rebeca, honey" Her mom said pulling her in a hug

"Hi, mom" Beca awkwardly patted her mother's back.

"I've been trying to call you" she said pulling away. Eyeing her daughter she added "You look tired"

Chloe chuckled walking in behind Beca

"Hi, Ms. Mitchell" Chloe greeted

"Chloe, it's so nice to see you" Ms. Mitchell smiled at her.

Beca glared at her friend briefly then looked back to her mom

"I'm fine mom" Beca said making her way to the fridge

"Where's Stacie?" Chloe asked

"Over here" Stacie said, coming out of her room

"You guys are leaving?" Beca asked. _Please don't leave me alone._

"Yeah, I've got to go grocery shopping" Stacie said over her shoulders

"And, I'm gonna help out"

 _Best friends my ass._ Beca watched Chloe pace to the door behind Stacie

"Bye" Chloe sang, shutting the door behind her

 _And three, two, one_

"What's his name?" _Damn I'm good_

"Jesse" Beca said grabbing a bottle of water

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

 _Well, there aren't any holidays coming up, no reason to call._

"Been busy with work. My bad" she said before sipping from the bottle

"Use a cup" Beca resisted the urge to roll her eyes

"When were you planning on telling me?"

 _Good question_

"Um, today?" Beca smiled. _You are not going to ruin my good mood._

"How did you meet him?"

"I woke up one day and there he was sleeping on my couch" she said gesturing to the couch

"Beca, I'm serious"

"So am I" she said hopping on the counter

"How did that happen?"

"I drunkenly asked him to drive me home. He spent the night on my couch"

"That is so irresponsible, typical" she said shaking her head

"I know-" Beca nodded. _No point in arguing_

"What if he robbed you. Or god forbid raped you?" she cut her off in horror

"I asked myself the same question. But look at the bright side, he didn't. He actually made me breakfast the next day"

"When did you meet?"

"Like two months ago"

"You've been dating him for two months!"

"No" Beca shook her head "I met him two months ago. Started going together almost a month ago" She said before sipping from the bottle again

"Do you love him" Beca choke.

"No" she said in horror, coughing "What the hell mom, you know I don't believe in that crap"

"Well, you were kissing him on the red carpet, and the Beca I know wouldn't do that."

"I had my reasons" she said coughing.

"If you say so" she shrugged

"Mom, we are not having this conversation. God, I've just told you that I've been dating him for a fucking month" Beca said jumping off the counter "And there is no such thing as love" she added using quotation,

"So you don't love me, your dad and friends?"

"You know what I mean"

"Why date then, I mean if not to find love and finally settle down?" Ms. Mitchell asked arching her eyebrow

"You're not getting any younger, honey"

"For sex" Beca shrugged

"You think this is a joke? Beca you need to stop acting like a child"

Beca took a deep breath.

"I don't want to fight mom. I'm in a very good mood, and I haven't seen you for almost a year, let's about you and your life choices for once"

"Who said anything about fighting? I'm just worried about you" Beca gave her a look that said 'Seriously?'

"Fine. No more nagging" she held her hands in defeat.

 _This is unexpected._

Beca came home fully prepared for at least an hour of nagging followed up with a fight and not speaking to each other until a holiday and one of them calls the other.

"I want to meet him"

"When is your flight?" Beca asked

"Are you kicking your mother out?" Ms. Mitchell asked back wide-eyed

"I'm the irresponsible child not the asshole child mom, Jeez. I'm just asking to check with him"

"Oh, well I'm not staying for long. My flight is tomorrow, at night"

"Lunch?" Ms. Mitchell nodded

"And for heaven's sake, no embarrassing childhood stories" Beca said jumping on the couch

"Sure" _That went well._

Looking up at her mother, she saw that she wanted to ask her something

"What is it mom?"

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's a film composer" Beca answered narrowing her eyes.

"How much money does he make?" _here we go again_

"I don't know and I don't really care" Beca said staring at the ceiling, bracing herself for whatever comment her mother was going to make

"Okay" _Okay?_

"What is going on here?" Beca asked sitting up

"Nothing" she shrugged tapping on a chair near here. _Bullshit_

Beca laid back on the couch and dosed off shortly after that.

* * *

Beca woke up later that day to the sound of a conversation and the smell of cooking

She got up, running a hand through her hair and grabbed her phone then made her way to the kitchen

"Well hello there sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?" Ms. Mitchell asked

"Yes." Beca replied taking a seat and looking between her mother and Chloe

"For how long was I asleep?" Beca asked

"A few hours." Chloe eyed Beca then gestured with her hand to her neck trying not to seem too obvious. Beca caught the hint fast and hid the hickey.

 _ **'You gave me a hickey asshole, and you're meeting my mother tomorrow for lunch.'**_ She texted Jesse

 _ **'Sorry. So how did meeting you mother go?'**_ he texted back

 _ **'Something is off, I can't put my finger on it but I can feel it'**_

 _ **'Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. It's probably your cynical self talking'**_

 ** _'Could be'_**

 ** _'Any tips on how to impress or are my charms enough?'_**

 ** _'Just sit through it and do not encourage her when she starts talking about my childhood.'_**

 ** _'Are you kidding me? I'm gonna be asking her about your childhood myself.'_**

 ** _'Fuck you.'_**

 ** _'Maybe later ;)_ ** ' Beca chuckled

"Who are you texting?" Ms. Mitchell asked

"Well, she's smiling something she never does right after waking up" Chloe said watching Beca

"It's Jesse, Ms. Mitchell" Chloe added looking at Ms. Mitchell

* * *

"He's late" Ms. Mitchell said glancing at her watch

"Traffic mom. Or he could have finally figured I'm not worth it and dumped me" Beca said resting her elbows on the table

"Sometimes I can't tell when you're joking and when you're being serious"

"Oh, there he is" Jesse paced to them, leaning down he peeked Beca's cheek then turned to her mother. _Should I go for a hug or a formal handshake?_

She made the decision for him by giving him her hand

"Nice to meet you ma'am" he grinned shaking her hand

"You too" she said giving a genuine smile.

Ms. Mitchell eyed him as he sat down next to her daughter.

"I'm sorry for being late, that's usually her thing" Jesse pointed at Beca.

"We all know I have a problem with being on time, no need to point it out whenever you can." Beca said in mock annoyance, he turned to her grinning. Beca gave him a fake smile in return, then turned to her mother.

"So, maa since we're all here now can I order food?"

"Yes" she said curtly, her eyes traveled between Beca and Jesse

* * *

"Where are you from Jesse?"

"New York" he answered shortly after swallowing

"Beca tells me you compose music for a living"

"Yes. I score movies" he nodded

"It's not a steady career" she remarked bluntly

"I love it, and it pays the bills" he smiled not taking offense

"That's what you said when I told you that I got a job as a producer" Beca said mouthful of food

"How many times did I tell you not to talk with food in your mouth Rebeca" This time Beca rolled her eyes

"Ugh, I'm turning thirty in three months mom you're gonna have to stop treating me like a child at some point, you know"

"When you stop acting like one, I will" Beca put down the fork and let out a humorless chuckle.

"Beca is great at what she does" Jesse jumped in feeling the tension starting to rise

"You're really talented, Becs" he put his hand on Beca's thigh tilting his head and smiling at her

"So are you" she smiled back "I might hate movies but your scores aren't terrible to listen to"

"Thank you" he thanked her reaching for water

"Jesse"

"Yes?" he looked at Ms. Mitchell

"Where do you see yourself in say five years from now?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy where I am right now"

"How old are?"

"I'm turing thirty too, next fall" she nodded

"Don't you think you're at a place in life where you want to settle down and start a family?"

"Mom!"

"I like to live my life one day at a time, I haven't thought about it much" he answered "But I don't have commitment issues if that's what you're hinting at" _and you are_. She arched an eyebrow

"I like your daughter" he continued reaching for Beca's hand under the table.

Ms. Mitchell eyed him for a while then cracked a smile.

"Good" she said

 _And score._ He smiled at her when Beca held his hand.

* * *

"Nerd" Beca called catching up with Jesse as he was making his way to his car

"Yes" he turned to her. Looking around he added, "Where's your mother?"

"She's on the phone in my car"

"Okay"

"So you managed to shut my mother up, and that is very impressive" she said slow clapping

"I figured her out from the start. I'm really good at reading people Becs" he said as he took her hand in his and walked them to his car

"She's looking out for you," Beca laughed

"No seriously, you might not see it that way but your mother really loves you"

"I know she does" Beca said in a low voice glancing at her car

"She just gets on my nerves sometimes"

"She's got a unique way of showing you her love" he said opening the door to his car

"Mom likes you."

"Who doesn't" Beca nudged him

"I just knew how to answer her questions, told her want she wanted to hear all in truthfulness" he shrugged resting his arm on the car door.

Beca glanced behind her looking at her car, her mother was looking their way

"Better get going, see you later"

"Okay," he said leaning down. Beca wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. Kissing her, Jesse ran his hands through her hair. Beca pulled away absurdly. "I just remembered that I don't like PDA" she said as she walked backwards

"Liar" he laughed watching her pace to her car.

* * *

"So your father and I had a talk last night," Ms. Mitchell said breaking the silence. Beca glanced at her mother then looked back at the road.

"We decided to start giving your space and respect your life choices"

 _So that's why he didn't call_

"Honey, I'm sorry if I nag so much. I just want you to be happy"

"I know you do." Beca smiled "What made you decide on this now?"

"Well you didn't bother to tell us you're dating. I know- we know that you purposely ignore us Bec. You're my only child, and I don't want us to always be at each other's throats"

"You think I like fighting you and dad? Mom, you always find fault with everything I do or say. And dad isn't any better" Beca said in a calm tone.

"Your dad and I want a fresh start" Beca glanced at her mom

"Fresh starts are nice" she shrugged

"I'd hug you if you weren't driving"

Looking at her mother again, Beca smiled.

* * *

 **AN:** Reviews are nice too.

Let me know what you think of this chapter in the review section, you know to tell me how awesome I am and all.

Thank you for reading *virtual hugs*


	16. Chapter 16

Jesse was sitting by the kitchen table at Beca's (and Stacie), working on a piece.

He was getting bored. He looked up at Beca who was sitting next to him, she was working too, on her laptop. He threw his pen and turned to her.

Jesse kept gazing at her, waiting for her to notice him but she doesn't, she was consumed by her work.

He leaned over and started kissing her neck

"I need to get this done" she said trying to pull away

"Your break started today"

"True. But I didn't win that Grammy by taking breaks and getting distracted by boyfriends" Beca pulled her chair away from him and grabbed her computer to her.

Glancing at him, she found him pouting

"I'm finishing this up so that I won't have to work from New York, stop pouting" She smiled at him before looking back at her computer screen

"Fine" he groaned as he stood up then walked to his back bag

"What is this?" Beca asked looking at the CD case Jesse had in hand. "I told you not to get me anything. No valentine bullshit Jesse"

"Technically it's not a valentine gift we're still on the 13th" he grinned

"Not in a couple of hours" she said glancing at the time.

"C'mon, take it." He nudged her

"What's on it?" she said as she took it from him

"Music, duh"

"I know there's music on it, I'm talking about the tracks" she glared at him

"Well, it's a mix tape I made for you."

"It has romantic songs on it. Am I right or am I right?"

"Yes. But I choose them for their artistic value only" Beca shrugged pushing the button for the player on her laptop

"No, don't play it now"

"When can I play it?" she asked arching an eyebrow

"You'll know" he smiled as he dragged her chair and pulled her into a hug

"How much did you bribe Stacie to leave us the apartment for ourselves?" Beca asked against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist

"Tickets to a premier of a movie" he sighed

"Wow" she mumbled

"Yep. You wouldn't go" he said pulling away "Or you would, and sleep in the first ten minutes. How did you know I bribed her?"

"Well, she's on her period" Looking at him, she laughed at his confusion.

"The only reason she'd be out on a Wednesday night is a booty call and she's on her period" she explained. "Can I go back to work now?" she asked when he wouldn't let go of her.

"Don't look at me like that, you love job too" She said when he let go of her and kept staring at her

"Yes. But there's a difference between loving and obsessing over something" He said over his shoulder as he made his way to the couch.

* * *

Beca looked at the time and saw that it was already midnight when she was done working. And thanks to the gallon of coffee she drank she wasn't feeling sleepy. She looked up at Jesse who was humming to himself as he was going through his phone then got up and walked to him.

"Finally" he said when he saw her. He threw his phone on the coffee table and opened his arms for her.

"So" Beca said as she sat on his lap "We have the apartment for ourselves"

He nodded as he played with a lock of her hair between his fingers.

Beca leaned over and kissed him. "How much coffee did you have?" he mumbled against her lips, tasting the coffee

"More than I should have" she said moving to his neck

* * *

"You didn't get rid Stacie just to make out on the couch" she whispered into his ear after a good thirty minutes of making out

"I'm cool with whatever"

"Sure" she said getting up

"What's wrong?" he asked confused

"Nothing" She smiled and made her way to the kitchen "I'm just thirsty" Beca said grabbing a bottle of water.

Jesse jumped off the couch and paced to her, holding her up when she put the bottle back. He sat her on the counter and kissed her smiling against her lips when she deepened the kiss

"I'm having a déja vù" Jesse mumbled. Beca nodded and brought him closer to her.

* * *

"You have a really nice ceiling" Jesse said staring at the ceiling as they laid on the floor

"I know right" Beca said sarcastically, sitting up, she looked around her "the place is a mess"

"We'll clean it up before hitting the road" he said pulling her down.

"We should go to your room, my back kinda hurts"

"I don't want to move"

"C'mon, I'll carry you there" He said getting up.

Sighing, Beca stood up and looked around for her underwear.

"Check behind the counter"

Beca walked to the counter and he was right

"What is it?" she asked when she looked up, after getting dressed, to find him grinning at her

"Guess who's getting piggy-backed?" he asked walking to her

She rolled her eyes and said "Turn around and bend down"

Hopping on his back she added "I want to see a birth certificate, man-child. And didn't you just tell me that your back hurts?"

"Yeah, it does. But you weight nothing"

* * *

"So I was thinking" Jesse said interlocking their fingers

"Mmhm" she was staring at their hands

"We don't have to go to my parents" Beca looked at him

"I know you, you only agreed 'cause I met your mother Becs" He added turning to face her

"And you waited until now, hours before going to New York to tell me? I've been mentally preparing myself for a while"

"I decided this morning- I mean yesterday" he shrugged looking at the clock on her nightstand, it was four am

"You'll freak out again. You should have seen your face, you were horrified when I walked into the studio"

"What are we going to do then?"

"Well for starters I should go book us a hotel room. The rest is already planned and is a surprise" he winked

"You are the lord of clichés," she said getting up "I'm hungry, up for a very late dinner/early breakfast?"

"Yeah sure"

"Remind me to not drink more than 5 cups of coffee a day" She said over her shoulders.

"That's already a lot of coffee" Jesse followed her to the kitchen

She shrugged picking up her T-shirt from the floor.

"How are you still awake anyway?" Beca asked him

"I napped and forgot to set the alarm"

"Lucky."

* * *

"God, I love New York City" Jesse grinned looking through the window, they were in a cab

"I hate it. Everyone is in a rush, all the fucking time"

"You'll fit in perfectly. I mean you're grumpy like 80% of the time, you think low of people and generally are a bitch"

"Never felt more special in my life" she patted him on the shoulder

"I don't know how come you're a New Yorker though, Cornville. You're too happy and nice to be from here"

"I can be grumpy and mean" he shrugged

"Don't. I like you when you're annoyingly happy" he grinned

* * *

"First time in your home city and you take me to a bar?"

"Yes. I used to come here all the time"

"It's nice" she said taking a seat as she eyed the place

"Yeah and a lot of talented people come and perform here"

"Oh my god, Jesse Swanson?" the waitress said making her way to their table

"Melany" Jesse stood up and hugged the waitress

Beca watched them hug and figured they were old friends. She smiled at Melany when she looked at her

"I can't believe you still work here. Melany, This is Beca, my girlfriend" he said pulling away. Beca got up and shook her hand

"Hi, nice to meet you"

Beca nodded and said "You too"

"How have you been?" Jesse asked Melany

"Alright, still waiting for my big break"

"It'll happen, you're crazy talented"

"Becs, Melany is an aspiring actress"

"Gotta hold on to your dreams" Beca said trying to sound as friendly as possible as she watched Melany get all touchy-feely.

 _Beca you don't do jealous, remember?_

"Yeah, so what can get for you?"

"Beer will do" Beca said first, Melany noted it down then turned to Jesse who sat back

"I'll get a rum and coke, thank you"

"Got it," she nodded

"She's pretty" Beca said watching Melany walk away

"Yeah. We went to high school together and kept in touch afterwards"

"Cool" Beca said looking at the band that was performing which wasn't terrible to listen to, they were actually good.

"They're pretty good, huh?"

"Yep. Record deal good" she nodded to the song they were preforming

"You're unbelievable Beca"

"What?" she asked not tearing her eyes from the band

"You're working."

"I can't turn it off, sorry" she grimaced looking back at him

* * *

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked

"I'm just gonna give them my card. I can't help it Jesse." Beca said walking backwards.

Jesse watched her talk to the band members.

"Okay now we can leave" she said pacing back to him.

He glared at her then pushed the door

"Oh c'mon" she said following him

"It's my job Jesse" she stood in the middle of the street as he kept walking

"I know. But there are other things in life other than work" he said stopping

"I know" she nodded

"No you don't. I brought you to my favorite place in Brooklyn and you spent the entire time watching the musicians who were performing and completely ignored me"

"I'm sorry" she apologized "But it's not like you didn't enjoy yourself, your _friend_ made sure to check up on you every ten fucking minutes and laugh at your jokes" Beca said crossing her arms. Jesse eyed her for a few seconds then smiled

"You're jealous," he chuckled "I get the whole ignoring me thing now"

"No, I'm not" she shook her head

"I know well enough now Becs, when you can't deal you ignore" he shrugged walking back to her

* * *

"This is place is awesome" Beca said over the music when they got into an underground night club

Jesse nodded along the music then leaned over and said to her ear "Let's get hammered"

"Lead the way" she said pushing him to the bar

* * *

Beca and Jesse were roaming around the streets of New York, drunk.

"I changed my mind, New York is awesome"

"I know it is" he said holding her close to him so that he won't fall on his face

"But I like warm weather" she shrugged.

They went quiet for a few seconds.

 _You're so good to me, baby, baby_

Beca sang holding a laugh when Jesse titled his head to her blinking 'cause his vision was blurry.

 _I wanna lock you up in my closet_

 _When no one's around_

 _I wanna put your hand in my pocket_

 _Because you're allowed_

 _I wanna drive you into the corner_

 _And kiss you without a sound_

 _I wanna stay this way forever_

 _I'll say it loud_

 _Now you're in, and you can't get out_

 _You make me so hot_

 _Make me wanna drop_

 _It's so ridiculous_

 _I can barely stop_

 _I can hardly breathe_

 _You make me wanna scream_

 _You're so fabulous_

 _You're so good to me, baby, baby_

 _You're so good to me, baby, baby_

She sang grabbing him by his jacket down to her.

When he was about to kiss her she pulled away

 _I can make you feel all better_

 _Just take it in_

 _And I can show you all the places_

 _You've never been_

 _And I can make you say everything_

 _That you've never said_

 _And I will let you do anything_

 _Again and again_

She laughed at how he pouted when she won't let him get a hold of her

 _Now you're in, and you can't get out_

 _You make me so hot_

 _Make me wanna drop_

 _It's so ridiculous_

 _I can barely stop_

 _I can hardly breathe_

 _You make me wanna scream_

 _You're so fabulous_

 _You're so good to me, baby, baby_

 _You're so good to me, baby, baby_

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down.

 _Kiss me gently_

Beca sang staring at his lips

 _Always I know_

Then she looked up to meet his gaze

 _Hold me,_

She hiccupped and he didn't let her finish the song, kissing her forcefully

Pulling away, Beca looked around "Where are we?"

"I don't know" he laughed, leaning down again

* * *

"You are so right! New York has the best pizza ever" Beca moaned chewing her slice of pizza

He laughed looking around them "People think I'm doing something to you"

"People can go fuck themselves" she said reaching for the coke can

"A college friend of mine invited us to a party"

"What's the occasion?"

"He got engaged, but the party is more of house warming they got a house together"

she grimaced "If you don't want to go when can do something else"

"No, no it's cool. But I'm not getting hammered if you are. We almost had sex on the sidewalk last night. Good thing when I'm drunk I kinda have a common sense"

"You sang Hot to me and pinned me against a wall, what kind of a common sense are you talking about?" he chuckled

"I'm just thankful that when I'm drunk food comes before everything, if I wasn't hungry I would have went all the way. You become insanely attractive to me when you're drunk. And I make bad calls when I'm shitfaced"

"What, you don't find me attractive when I'm sober?" he arched an eyebrow at her

"Nope, sober you makes bad jokes" she lied smirking "Awfully happy drunk you is hot" she added winking

"I'm offended" he said putting a hand on his chest "you love my jokes, you liar." she shrugged

"And your drunk actions aren't all bad" Beca rested her elbows on the table "How?"

"If you weren't hammered you wouldn't have asked me to drive you place the night we met"

"I'm getting dragged to a Broadway show tomorrow, I'm not sure if that was good call"

"Okay now I'm hurt"

* * *

"Becaaaw" Jesse hollered jumping on the couch next to Beca,

"Already drunk?" she asked eyeing him

"You said you like me drunk," he shrugged

"I'm not complaining" she said before sipping from her beer

"You and I will get married one day" he said sinking in the couch as they watched the newly engaged couple. Beca laughed

"How much beer did you have?"

"I lost count. The music is boring, I'm gonna do something about it." Watching her put down the empty beer he added "And get you more beer"

"Thanks" she thanked him watching him walk away. Beca chuckled when he tripped on his shoelaces.

* * *

"How long is this thing, again?"

"This _Broadway show_ is not very long, just don't dose off"

"I'll try" she said a tone that lacked enthusiasm

"Hide your joy, Becs" Jesse said sarcastically wrapping an arm over her shoulder as they entered the theater.

"Did you just make a sarcastic comment?"

"I've been spending so much time around you" He sighed

* * *

"Thanks Jesse, I needed this" Beca said as she hung her headphones around her neck, on the flight back to L.A

"You're welcome" he smiled as he looked up from his laptop

Beca put back her headphones, closing her eyes as the music started to flow.

* * *

 **AN** : You know the drill favorite and review if you feel like it. I would appreciate it if you did, that way I'd know what you guys think and if you're getting where I'm going with this.

One more thing, in the next chapter shit goes down. Peace!


	17. Chapter 17

"Luke, last time you got lucky. It is never a good idea to leave a child with me" Beca said to her boss, peeping through the door

"Call your boyfriend" he said over his shoulders

"He has a day job that isn't a nanny or in his case _manny_? Can't you get one of the interns to watch over him?"

"If it were your child would you leave him with these people?" He turned back to her.

"No, and I wouldn't leave him with me either"

"Becky, consider it a favor" Beca arched her eyebrows

"Favor?"

"Yes," he smiled at her before starting walked again.

"Okay" she said turning thoughtful "And for the gazillion time, it's Beca" she said watching him get into the elevator.

Shutting the door to her office, Beca took a breath as she watched the baby grin at her in his stroller.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him as she took a seat on her office chair.

Looking in front of her, she noticed that she didn't have much work, since she decided to work the night before at home in an attempt to avoid watching Love actually.

"Looks like we're going out kiddo" she said getting up

* * *

"Hey, Jess" Beca greeted as she pushed the stroller.

 _"Hi, where are you?"_ he asked, hearing the street noises

"I'm on my way to grab lunch"

 _"It's two-fifteen"_

"Snack" she corrected herself, rolling her eyes

 _"Okay"_

"Why are you calling me?"

 _"I missed you? I wanna hear your voice?"_

"I think I'm gonna throw up if you keep going"

 _"I'm calling to tell you that we're hitting the movies after work"_ he laughed

"Can I veto my way out of this?" she asked crossing the street

 _"Nope, you have successfully managed to skip every_ moviecation _in the past few weeks,"_

"What are we watching" she walked into Starbucks

 _"A classic, a co-worker told me that there's a theater that is playing the bad seed"_

"Genre?"

 _"Horror-ish, mystery"_

"Wow, not a romantic comedy?" she questioned in mock shock

 _"we could-"_

"No," she cut him off "Hey listen does Starbucks have anything for babies?"

 _"I don't think they do, Becs"_

"Okay" she said curtly,

 _"You're gonna make me ask?"_

"Luke left his kid with me, again" Jesse started to laugh.

 _"Do need to come and save the day?"_ he asked after composing himself

"I think I got it under control" she said peaking at the baby

 _"Well, if you need anything give me a call- I gotta go"_

"Okay, knight in shining armor, bye"

* * *

Beca was sitting on her office chair with the baby in lap. She was tossing paper in the trashcan.

"High-five" she said to the baby, giving him her hand when she got on in then chuckled when he just looked up dreamily.

"You're not bad company, sorry for being an asshole about babysitting you, kid," she told him as she held him up.

She tilted her head to the door when she heard knocking.

"Looks like your dad has finally decided to show up" she said to the baby as they watched Luke get in

"And my knight too" she added in a low voice, when she saw Jesse follow him in.

"I see you're being productive" Luke said looking at the trash can that was filled and surrounded by paper

"Very" she said handing him his kid. "Get a nanny Luke" he nodded taking his child from her. "And you're early" she noted looking at Jesse, he shrugged leaning against a wall.

"Thank you Beca" he thanked her before walking out of her office.

"I was worried about the kid until I got here and saw it for myself" Jesse said putting a hand on his heart

"Haha" Beca said gathering her stuff "He's a good kid, still creeps me though with the none stop grinning. But he's fun to be around" she looked up to find him staring

"Do not- stop looking at me like that," she glared at him

"I can't help it" he said walking to her. "It is so hot when you talk about babies" he said as he pulled her to him.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. It's gross Jesse" she grimaced looking up to meet his gaze.

"It won't be when we have kids of our own" he shrugged

"Whoa" she said wide-eyed, as she pushed him away.

"Shit, I said it out loud" he said walking backwards "But it's inevitable, Beca" he watched her go back to gathering her stuff, this time fast and with shaky hands.

"Lay down the coffee Becs"

"What's the movie about?" _Do not panic, it's nothing._

"A woman suspects that her 8-year-old daughter is a cold blooded killer"

"Nice" Beca nodded. Resting her hands on the office, she took a deep breath and looked down as closed her eyes. _Don't make a deal out of it, c'mon Mitchell._

"You okay Beca?" Jesse said slightly frowning as he watched her clench her fists.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You don't look fine"

"I said I'm fine" she repeated harshly

"Okay" he said slowly as he eyed her

"You know what," she said looking up "I don't feel like sitting through a movie," she grabbed her bag and made her way to the door

"Okay, no movie" he nodded following her.

* * *

"So Benji went to Chicago for the weekend" Beca nodded not paying attention as she pushed the ground floor button

"Becs" he tapped on her shoulder

"Yeah?"

"I said Benji is gone for the weekend" she nodded looking at him blankly

"We'll have the place for ourselves" he smiled, she didn't reply

"It slipped my mouth Becs" he said guessing the reason behind her behavior.

 _It happened a long time ago, get it together._

"You're not giving me the silence treatment" he added when she didn't say anything

"What do you want me to say?" she asked walking out of the elevator

"Anything" he said pacing to catch up with her

"Anything" she repeated after him, he laughed in spite himself

* * *

"Why does the thought of having kids scare you this much?" he said blocking her way from her car.

"Jesse, out of my way before I start saying hurtful things, please" she said looking behind him.

"I can take whatever bullshit you throw my way" he shrugged

"Fine, I'll get a taxi home" she glared at him before walking away

"Man, you're difficult" he shook his head walking to his car.

Hearing him shut the door to his car, Beca turned around and walked back to her car.

* * *

"It has been-" Jesse glanced at his watch "-two hours, are you calm yet?" he asked when she opened the door for him. Beca looked at him briefly then walked inside leaving the door opened for him.

"Are you going to tell me why having a kid is so frightening you had a panic attack?" he asked closing the door behind him.

"None of your business" she said in a calm tone over her shoulders

"I'm your boyfriend, and I'm worried" he said watching her take a seat on the couch.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Sorry if I said anything hurtful, I kinda black out when I panic"

"You didn't say anything, and that's the problem" he said jumping next to her on the couch.

Beca sighed grabbing her laptop from the coffee table. _Stop thinking._

"Mixing?" Jesse asked peeking at the screen

"Yeah," _it calms me down._ She glanced at him before putting her headphones on.

Jesse watched her for few minutes as she mixed, then reach over and removed her headphones

"What?" she said trying to hide her annoyance

"You're ignoring me"

"I'm mixing"

"I see that," he said frowning. "Keeping things bottled up inside isn't healthy Becs"

"Yeah well, so is having Pizza for dinner four days a week, you don't mind that" she said avoiding his gaze.

"That isn't healthy either," reaching over, he touched her arm "talk to me"

At his touch, she jumped from her seat putting the laptop back on the coffee table "There is nothing to talk about"

"Beca" he said slowly, watching her go to her room. "Please, don't shut me out"

Stopping half way she turned to him "God, why are you so persistent?" she asked yelling.

"Couldn't just drop it? I'm fine," she said glaring at him. _Turn around and walk to your room._ She ordered herself

"You're taking it out on me now?" he asked "Go ahead," gesturing for her to keep going. "At least you're talking to me" he said keeping his voice even.

"You wanna know why?" she asked him her voice deepening with every word.

Jesse didn't say anything, he kept looking at her.

"Wanna know why I can't handle the thought of having a child of my own?" she said looking away from him as a tear escaped, she paused breathing deeply.

Jesse started to walk her way as he watched her try so hard not to break down in front of him.

"Don't" she said, glancing up, making him stop walking.

"A long time ago, I had a one night stand" tears started falling at the memory, making her wipe them with the back of her sleeve. "We were so drunk we didn't use protection- you can see where this is going" she huffed meeting his gaze, he nodded "I didn't tell anyone that I was-" she paused

"It's okay Becs" Jesse said as he walked to her. "It's okay" he repeated, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"The girls thought I had some stomach virus when the morning sickness started- I didn't want it- him-her." she sniffed walked away from Jesse "Then I had a miscarriage, and the worst part is that I fucking wished it" she said running a hand through her hair.

"I wished that my own child would die and it did"

Jesse paced to her and pulled her into hug. Feeling her sob against his chest, he held her closer to him resting his cheek on her head.

"Okay, I need oxygen Jess" she managed to say.

"Sorry" he apologized pulling away.

"There, now you know" she exhaled looking away from him.

"When was this?" he asked letting go of her.

"7 years ago" she said before going to pour herself water

"Why did you keep this to yourself?" he watched her drink

"You don't share this kind of stuff Jesse" she said wiping her cheeks

"You got it all wrong, I'm sure your friends would have supported you"

"Tell that to twenty-three-year-old me," Beca shrugged. He walked to her again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't imagine how awful it was to go through all that, on your own." he said gazing into her watery eyes

"Now I feel like crap for going down to memory land." She sighed making Jesse laugh

"You gotta have to stop making me laugh in serious situation"

"Do you think they're still playing the film at the movies?"

"I don't know, but I have it on DVD"

"Of course you do. Sorry, you had to see this" she said gesturing to her face

"Are you apologizing for crying?" he asked pulling her closer.

Hearing the front door open, they both tilted their heads to see Stacie get in with shopping bags in both hands.

"Hi" she said not looking at them as she placed the bags down.

Looking up, she eyed Beca.

"Were you crying?" she asked making Beca look away and clench Jesse's shirt

"Mufasa's death. We were watching lion king, just now" Jesse lied

"Yeah, mu-" Beca mumbled

"Mufasa" he quickly said

"Yep. That was sad" Beca shook her head in phony sympathy sniffing.

"Well, I would question your humanity if that didn't make you cry" Stacie said eyeing her friend.

"We're watching lion king" he whisper yelled when Stacie made her way to her room.

"Thanks" Beca said giving him a sad smile.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up, it wasn't your fault" he said watching her expression harden at his words

"You merely wished for it. You were twenty-three Becs, I'm sure you thought your life ends when you have a child at that age."

"He or she would be like six now" she said wiping the tears that started to fall

"Beca" he held her chin turning her to face him. "You need to stop blaming yourself, these things happen all the time. It is not your fault"

"I would have sucked as a parent anyway" she said, trying to compose herself. "I don't usually cry, but when I do, I cry enough tears to fill a swimming pool"

"That is a meme-worthy caption" he said making her smile.

"Idiot"

"That's because you're emotionally messed up" Stacie said overhearing Beca.

"Thanks for sugarcoating it" Beca scoffed, watching Stacie hop on the couch and turn on the TV.

"You said Benji's gone for the weekend?" Beca asked looking back to Jesse. He nodded.

"Okay" she said removing herself from his hold. "I'm gonna go change" Jesse nodded again watching her walk into her room.

"Whatcha watching?" he asked jumping next to Stacie.

"The E network"

"You do not seem like a person who would enjoy reality television" he remarked sinking into the couch.

"It's fun." She shrugged. "I didn't buy the lion king thing by the way, it's smart, I'll give you that, but I doubt Mufasa would make Beca sob against your chest" she said not tearing her eyes off the TV.

Jesse subconsciously looked down at his shirt to find a wet spot.

"You should know that when my friend lets you see her cry, it's a huge deal" she added tilting her head to find Jesse nodding to her words.

"Be safe" Stacie said glancing up at Beca when she saw her get out of her room.

"Always" Beca replied wearing her sunglasses.

* * *

"She didn't buy it, didn't she?" Beca asked closing the door behind them.

"No, she did not." He shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

* * *

 **AN:** Um, this is the very first time I tried writing something sad. So let's not be dicks about, if I sucked. (Yes, I just quoted Legacy)

Review what you think of it, that would be appreciated. And A big ass thank you for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** I am sooooo sorry for not updating, I'm on a trip and there is no WiFi. We're on a road trip which is awesome and inspiring and shit.

I'm at a coffee shop right now. Anyway, I doubt I'd find another coffee shop that has WiFi soon so don't hate me. On the other hand I'd probably finish it up, as I said it is inspiring and I'm loving it. Okay, I'm gonna shut up. Enjoy and until next time.

* * *

"Why do I have to go with you?" Beca asked watching the movie that was playing on her tv screen.

"'Cause no one believed me when I said I'm dating you," he said fast

"The big BM" he added doing an Aussie accent.

"Just show them some picture of us"

Jesse reached for the remote and paused the movie

"You refuse to take a picture that shows any kind of affection"

"There are tons of pictures of us at the Grammys"

"I had a beard," she rolled her eyes

"Hey, you know I look different with a beard"

"What happened to your game?" She sighed grabbing her phone from the coffee table.

Leaning over, she kissed him while taking a picture

"There," she said handing him her phone

"Beca, please?" he gave her puppy dog eyes "There will be alcohol and good music, you'll have fun laughing at movie nerds"

"Why are you even going to a wrap-up party, doesn't your work start after the filming process of a movie?"

"Joey the director is my friend"

"How nerdy are we talking?" she asked after few a seconds of silence

"The kind that will get into an argument over Games of throne theories." he grinned

"Okay fine I'll go"

"You're awesome" he leaned over and kissed her

"Under one condition" she said pulling away

"What is it?"

"No beach this weekend"

"But we're in April, the weather isn't stifling yet since it's spring time." he said playing with a lock of her hair "And I actually checked the weather this time, it won't pass 80 °F"

"Thanks for the forecast, weather lady, but it's one of them" she tapped his cheek playfully

"Do I have a shot at convincing you to go to both?" He asked watching her get up

"Nope, not this time buddy" she said over her shoulders

"Hey, there's still an hour left in the movie"

"I have to pee, and it's boring anyway"

* * *

Beca was watching Jesse do a silly dance gesturing for her to join him on the dance floor, she shook her head declining his invitation.

Not accepting her refusal, Jesse danced his way to her, half way through a guy pushed him into the pool.

Beca walked to the pool sipping her beer, then sat Indian style facing Jesse who was swimming

"Can you give me a hand?" Jesse asked her after swimming her way

"Nope, you'll drag me down with you" she said resting her weight on her right hand

"Okay, smartass" he grinned "Can you come closer I wanna kiss you, I won't drag you I swear" Beca narrowed her eyes at him "Consider it a test for your cynicism Becs" he swam closer to her then rested his arms on the edge of the pool. Beca put down her beer and leaned over, cupping his wet face she kissed him, at first it was gentle then it started to get passionate real fast, "Get a room" a guy shouted, making Beca pull away.

"Look away" shouted back Jesse as he swam away.

"You're gonna have to find another ride Merman, 'cause you're so not getting inside my car soaked" she said watching him do a forward flip in the water

"I'll strip to my boxers" he shrugged

"Ha, no"

"Hey Joey, could you do me a favor?" Jesse asked his friend

"Yeah sure"

"I need dry clothes, could you get me any?"

"You're cool with anything?"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Please let it be a dress," Beca said looking to the sky

"Haha" Jesse splashed water her way

* * *

"I can make this work" Jesse said looking at the shorts he was wearing

"Pink is so your color" Beca leaned against the bathroom door

"Not any pink, it's neon pink" he span around

"Aren't you going to wear the shirt?" Beca asked nodding at the Hawaiian shirt he had in hand

"Of course I am" he said wearing it

"On the scale of one to Beyoncé how hot do I look right now?" he asked buttoning the shirt

"Channing Tatum hot" she said trying to keep a straight face

"C'mon, let's hit the dance floor"

"Wait" she put her hand on his arm as reached for the knob. He looked up and didn't need words to know what she wanted.

"Be honest, is it the shirt?" he asked tucking a loose lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yep" she sighed, playing with the hem of his shirt. Leaning over he pulled her closer to him as he kissed her.

* * *

As they danced, Jesse managed not to look silly in the clothes he was wearing until they played Mr. Roboto and he started to do an awful robot dance.

"You can't blame the alcohol Jesse" Beca said over the music as she watched him dance

"What are you talking about? I'm nailing this." he said before starting to do the running man making Beca laugh. _God, I love this dork._

 _Wait what?_ She stared blankly at him. _No, nope, no fucking way._

"You okay Becs?"He asked when he noticed the drop of her smile.

 _Alcohol, that's you talking._ I'm _not even drunk. Okay shut up._

When she didn't reply he put his arms on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes

"I'm fine" she said avoiding his gaze before walking away.

Frowning, Jesse followed her to the bar.

"Tequila shot" she told the bartender "And keep 'em coming"

"what's going on Beca?"

"Nothing" she said before drowning the shot "Fuck" she swore. _I'm driving I can't get drunk_

"Not true"

"I'm tired, I'm gonna hit the road." She said gathering her stuff

"Okay, let's leave" he nodded

"Shit" she said as she tripped, Jesse caught her before she fell

"You're freaking out. I don't know what is it, but you're not driving like this."

"I'm fine" she said releasing herself from his hold.

Pacing to her car, Beca searched for her car keys inside her bag.

"Watch out" Jesse grabbed her arm from behind, as a honking car ran right in front of them

"What is wrong with you? You almost got hit by a car" he shouted horrified

"Why are you yelling at me?" she shouted back

"Sorry" he said, Beca glared then started to walk away again

Jesse ran after her, confused by her sudden change

 _This can't be happening,_

Beca got inside the car and slammed the door. Jumping in shotgun, Jesse kept looking at her as she started the car

"You're gonna get us killed Beca"

"You're free to go, no one is forcing you to stay" she deadpanned

"I'm not going anywhere, what's going on Beca?"

"Nothing" she huffed

 _It just can't._

"Bullshit" he sank into his seat as he watched her drive

 _That shit is not even real._

* * *

Getting on the freeway she shifted the speed making the car run at 90 miles per hour

"Easy there, fast and furious" Jesse said watching her and starting get worried

 _It's all Jesse's fault, making me watch romantic movies._ She glared at him briefly then looked back at the road.

"Okay, pull over" He said trying to keep his voice even when he saw that they were at 100 mile per hour, she ignored him "Beca pull over, I'm gonna get sick" he lied

 _That got her to pull over_. Jesse thought to himself as he reached over and removed the keys from the ignition then got out of the car.

"Hey, what the fuck" she said slamming the door behind her as she got out

"Give them back, Jesse" she said in a nonchalant voice

"Not until you calm down" he shook his head

"I'm not going to beg you" she said getting back inside the car

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jesse said peeking his head through the passenger seat's window.

"No, 'cause nothing is wrong"

Sighing, Jesse got inside the car. Reaching for her chin, he held it and turned her to him. _Yep, something is wrong_. He thought to himself as he gazed into her eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her gently, Beca returned it and started relax into it as he stroke her cheek. _No._ She pulled away. _He can't have this effect on me._

"Please give me the keys back, Jesse" she asked him staring at the sky in a voice that was too calm.

Hearing him place the key in the ignition, she looked back and started the car.

* * *

"Hey Chloe" Beca said to the phone

 _"Hi"_ Chloe's voice sounded sleepy

"You home?"

 _"Actually, you just woke me up, what's wrong?"_ Chloe asked, making a sound a shifting that sounded like sitting up

"Can I come over?" Beca was walking through the alleys of the liquor store. _He keeps telling me how I'll fall for him, asshole._

 _"Sure"_

"Thanks" Beca said as she grabbed a tequila bottle. _That sneaky bitch, where was my immunity to psychological tricks?_

* * *

"Beca why are you here at two in the morning with enough alcohol to die of intoxication?" Chloe asked as she let Beca inside

"I don't really know what I'm doing at this point. Here" she handed her phone "Don't let me use it" _Can't afford a drunken call._

"What are you doing?"

"I'm de-Jesse-ing," she said over her shoulders as she made her way to the couch.

"Sorry, what?"

"I just made up a verb" Beca chuckled

"Beca" Chloe yawned

"Go back to sleep Chlo, just hide my phone. I wouldn't have come here if Stacie was home"

"Are you okay Beca?"

"Of course I am, I'm great" She shrugged

"You certainly are not, but I can't do this now. We'll talk in the morning, if you're still alive by then" Chloe eyed her friend for a while then made her way to her room.

* * *

"Here" Chloe said handing Beca sunglasses and painkillers.

"Thanks" Beca spoke in a very low voice as she accepted them and wore the sunglasses

"You drank all that?" Chloe questioned looking at the empty bottles on her coffee table

"Too loud Chloe, too loud" Beca whispered holding her head

"Sorry, are you going to tell the hell made you get super drunk on your own?"

"I told you, I'm de-Jesse-ing,"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Beca winced holding her head.

"I'm getting Jesse out of my mind, alcohol does it" she winced taking a pill

"First off, that is stupid, second why would you do that?"

"It is not stupid, you never tried it you wouldn't know."

"Answer the question Beca"

"Being in a relationship is boring and depressing" she lied

"He makes you happy, so what you just said is utter bullshit"

"Listen Chlo, my head is pounding as we speak I would appreciate it if you would delay the interrogation for later" Chloe nodded

* * *

"Hello?" Stacie said

 _"Hey Stacie could you get Beca to open the door please"_ Jesse requested over the phone

"Yeah sure" Stacie answered confused

 _"She won't get it if she knows it's me. Also I got pizza for dinner"_

"Okay," she nodded before hanging up

"Beca, the door" Stacie shouted from her room

"No"

"Really?"

"I'm not getting it"

"It's probably the delivery guy, I ordered Pizza for dinner" she lied

"Ugh, fine" Beca said walking to the front door

"Hi" Jesse grinned, with Pizza boxes in his hand.

"What you doing here?"

"Delivering Pizza obviously" he said as he walked pass her making his way to the kitchen

"Well, make yourself at home" she murmured closing the door.

"Hey, Stacie" Jesse said putting the boxes on the counter when Stacie joined them

"Thanks for dinner Jesse" She said sitting on a stool

"Yeah, no problem" he said grabbing plates

"You can't ignore me forever Beca" he sang watching Beca walk to her room

"I can try" she murmured to herself as she slammed the door to her room.

"What's her deal? She has been acting weird for a while," Stacie said biting into a slice of Pizza

"I don't know, she's been ignoring my existence for five days now" He shrugged grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Taking a plate in one hand and a beer in the other, Jesse made his way to her room

"Beca, I got food. Open up" he leaned against the wall facing her door

"I'm not hungry" she lied

"Yeah, right" he laughed

"Fine" he said kneeling down, he put the plate and beer on the floor

"I don't know what I did to deserve this, whatever it is." He said walking away "Dinner is at your door step"

He chuckled when he heard the door to her room open then close.

"How have you been Stace?" he said jumping on the stool next to Stacie

"I've been good" she nodded "Can't say the same about you though"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Well you know her, she'll come around. And I think I know what's going on with her, I'll let you know if what I'm thinking is right"

"Thanks" he sighed before sipping from his beer

"Listen, we've got this get together next weekend, you should come, she can't avoid you there"

"What kind of get together?"

"Well, it's kinda like the party Beca took you to the other time. But this one has more people and more booze and most of the Bellas will be there."

"Sounds like fun"

Hearing her phone ring, Stacie grabbed it and chuckled

"Beca just texted me"

"What does she want?"

"She's asking if you left yet. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her I'm spending the night over" he said as he grabbed a slice of Pizza.

* * *

Jesse was laying on the couch in his boxers staring at the ceiling

"Hey, Becs" Jesse said when he heard her get into the kitchen. He watched her drink water, waiting for her to tell him how creepy it is to stare.

"Rebeca" he sang. _You hate your name, c'mon Becs._

She glared at him then walked back to her room.

* * *

Beca woke up the next day to Jesse's voice singing 'Let's get loud' in the shower.

She groaned burring her face into the pillows. Knowing him, she gave up trying to go back to sleep and got up.

* * *

Sipping her coffee, Beca glanced up when Jesse walked in with a towel around his waist.

"Like what you see, Becs?" he asked putting his jeans on when he felt her gaze.

Looking away, she cleared her throat.

"Where's Stacie?" she asked him as he made his way to the kitchen, shirtless.

"Probably still asleep" he shrugged

"You gave us an unwanted concert, I don't think anyone on this floor is still asleep"

"You love my voice" he grinned as he dragged a chair and sat facing her

"Why are you here?"

"To get you to talk and tell me why the hell are you ignoring me? You didn't even break up you just went quiet"

"Well, that's how I break up with people" she shrugged

"That's how you deal" He corrected "I'll figure out what is that is making act like this" he added confidently gazing into her eyes

"Wear a shirt, whore" she said getting up.

"Why?" he grinned as he watched her refill. _You cannot give in, get your shit together, woman._

"Let me ask you a question and be honest" he said doing an impression of Austin powers.

"It's not like I can stop you" she murmured as she sat back

"Do I make you horny baby, do I?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

"You're weird" she said sipping from her mug and not getting the reference.

"You're worse than captain America" he sighed as rested his elbows on the table

"I think we've established that I'm weird a while ago, and that's not the answer I'm looking for" Jesse added eyeing her.

"Let me make it clearer for you, 'cause you don't seem to get it." She cleared her throat as she put her mug down "We. Are. Over. Process this and get the fuck out of my place" she said in a calm tone.

"Your voice is almost convincing" he nodded impressed

"You're unbelievable" she shook her head getting up.

 _Let's get loud, let's get loud_

 _Turn the music up, let's do it_

He sang tapping on the table

 _C'mon people let's get loud_

 _Let's get loud_

Jesse got up and followed her singing

 _Turn the music up to hear that sound_

 _Let's get loud, let's get loud_

 _Ain't nobody gotta tell ya_

 _What you gotta do_

Beca fought the urge to glance at him, she knew he was doing a silly dance.

"Shut up J Lo" she said over her shoulders

Shutting her bedroom's door, she leaned against it and shut her eyes.

 _It has been six days, you've been doing good Beca._ She nodded. "Soon enough, he'll be out of my mind" she said aloud as she walked to her bathroom 'cause it didn't seem as convincing in her mind.

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter is kinda the beginning of the end which won't be at least after like five chapters.

Hope you liked this. Review if you did, and until the next coffee shop with WiFi, bye.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Hello, awesome people, thank you for the feedback.

* * *

Beca showered and got dressed in one of Jesse's t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. As she blow-dried her hair she heard knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Beca said shutting the blow dryer.

"Jesse left, I thought you'd like to know" Stacie informed

"Okay," Beca said before turning the blow dryer on again.

* * *

"Why are being a bitch to your boyfriend?"

"Good morning to you too, Stace." Beca said jumping on the couch.

"I've been watching without interfering, but you're too much." Stacie shook her head jumping next to her.

"Do not get your shrink self on me" Beca warned, turning the TV on.

"Why are you being a bitch to your boyfriend?" Stacie asked again.

"First off, he's not my boyfriend anymore. Second, none of your business" Beca said going through the channels.

"Don't be a pussy and answer me, bitch"

"Hey, that is not how you talk to patients,"

"You're not a patient, you're my friend who is in deep need of a smack to the head"

Beca shrugged, watching a cooking competition

"Beca, we can do this all day," Stacie said not tearing her eyes from the TV.

Beca ignored her.

"You don't want to talk. Okay I'll tell you what's going on. It would have been better if you just said it, but being the big baby you are, you need to hear it from someone else"

"Fuck you Stacie"

"You do not understand when people talk nice, and why are we watching the food network? you hardly ever cook"

"It became a habit to just stare at the TV when Jesse plays a movie without actually watching" Beca said giving the remote to Stacie.

Curling up, she closed her eyes as she leaned against the couch.

"When did you realize you had feelings for Jesse?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You're in denial, and you will lose him eventually if you don't get some sense knocked in that head of yours"

Beca went quiet.

"You're not saying anything which means I'm right. As always."

"Or it means I'm ignoring you until you give up, Freud "

"That might work with your parents, but not me Beca, I'm gonna repeat my question. When did it finally hit you that you have feelings for your boyfriend?"

"So this why you, Chloe and Amy were acting weird about that time we had lunch together"

"No, that day we meant something, that you clearly do not seem to realize as well"

"enlighten me please" Beca said sarcastically.

"You got into this relationship exclusively without even thinking" Beca opened her eyes and sat up.

"Shit, you're right" Beca chuckled humorlessly

Beca leaned back, staring at the TV. "but the only feeling I'm feeling is hunger right now"

"Oh yeah?" Stacie laughed

"Mmhm"

"Explain to me then, why are you moping around in his t-shirt?"

"I'm not moping and he gave me this t-shirt" Beca shrugged.

"Just admit it and save yourself from the heartache"

Beca shrugged closing her eyes.

"God, you're fucked up"

"The best part is that I know"

"Which doubles the amount of fuckery, your parents should have made you see a therapist when you were a kid"

"They should have, but they were busy living their lives to notice me"

"Beca call your boyfriend and stop this mess"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"A wall has more sense than you" Stacie shook her head.

* * *

"Who invited him?" Beca asked glaring at her friends

"Wow, easy with the death glare" Chloe said putting her hands up in defense "It wasn't me"

"I did" Stacie said between sips

"I think you should lock your room's door" Amy said watching Beca

"I'll just get Kommissar to spend the night over," Stacie said watching Kommissar who was at a corner chatting

"I never got why you turn into Jelly when she's around" Cynthia Rose wondered eyeing Beca "You're not even into girls,"

"Who invited her?" Fat Amy asked

"I did. She was in town, so I gave her a call" Chloe said

"She doesn't age" Stacie remarked

"You're changing the subject at hand, why the fuck did you invite him?" _I'm actually making progress_

"To speed up the process-"

"What process?" Beca cut her off

"Would you let her finish?" Chloe said

"Well I'm gonna try and make it comprehensible for you," She sipped her drink thinking, "you're going through phases that will lead to acceptance in the end. You got the shock phase checked when you got drunk at her place" she nodded at Chloe "The denial, which you're going through right now" Beca arched her eyebrows at Stacie "There's still resistance that will lead to acceptance"

"Bullshit" Beca said.

"Usually people who go through these phases are facing near death, say terminal cancer for example" Looking behind Beca, she added "Mitchell, your brain deals with love and death the same- Hi Jesse"

"Love and death, a classic" he said walking pass Beca "Should have made you watch it" he nodded at Beca.

Beca grabbed the drink from Stacie hand and walked away.

"How long?" he asked looking at Stacie

"She's stubborn, I don't really know" she took the drink he had in hand

"Just keep bugging her"

"Beca, wait up" Chloe called pacing behind Beca

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked when she caught up with Beca

"Tell you what?" Beca said drowning the fruity punch

"Don't play dumb"

"Well, because I don't believe it." She said walking to the bar

"You are not getting drunk" Chloe grabbed Beca's hand

"I need alcohol Chlo" she said releasing herself from Chloe's hold

* * *

"Bella" Beca put down her drink and turned to the voice behind her

"How have you been?" Kommissar asked eyeing Beca

"Great" She gave her thumbs up

"You seem to have a drinking problem" she noted holding Beca's chin up

"You have really pretty eyes" Beca said looking dreamily into Kommissar's eyes

"Shit, she's with Kommissar" Chloe jumped from her seat and paced to Beca

"Who?" Jesse asked confused

"Some chick from our Bella days, Beca has this weird crush on her." Cynthia Rose explained

"Is my girl Bi?" Jesse questioned, excited looking between Cynthia Rose, Aubrey and Stacie

"Don't get too excited" Aubrey said watching Chloe grab Beca's hand.

"It's just a weird girl crush" she continued repeating Cynthia Rose's words.

"Junk, over here" Stacie called.

Emily looked around and waved their way grinning.

"Is that Emily Junk?" Jesse asked gasping

"In the flesh. A fan?" Fat Amy answered him as she joined them

"Yes," he nodded slowly

"Oh look Becs, Emily is here" Chloe said dragging Beca with her

"Legacy, you made it" Beca said walking to Emily. Hearing Beca's voice Emily turned around and walked to her.

"Of course I did" she said pulling Beca in a hug.

"Your hair smells nice" Beca mumbled

"Thanks?" Emily said confused, she looked up to Chloe.

 _'Just roll with it'_ Chloe mouthed watching Beca pull away

"So, how was your tour?" Beca asked walking back to the bar

"Two Tequila shots, please" she told the bartender

"It was as awesome as ever" Emily said resting her hand on the bar

"Here you go" Beca said handing Emily a shot

"I'm gonna go say hi to the girls" Emily said accepting the shot from Beca.

* * *

"Junk!" Stacie jumped from her seat and hugged Emily

"Long time, no see" Stacie said pulling away

"Well, you know. Work. Did I miss anything important?"

"You've been touring like crazy" Fat Amy said after hugging her as well

"So much went down, that you missed" she continued sitting down and pointing at Emily and Cynthia Rose.

"Yes we did" nodded Cynthia Rose as she got up to hug Emily

"Always a pleasure, Aubrey" Emily nodded sitting down next to her.

"Hi" she said looking at Jesse who was staring at her.

"Hi" he said back "You're really pretty"

"Don't mind him" Beca said resting her hands on Emily's shoulder "He get like this when he sees someone famous" clearing her throat, she yelled "Hey, snap out of it"

Jesse jumped in his seat then looked up to her.

"I should have tried this technique instead of kissing you" Beca said gazing into Jesse's eyes.

Emily kept looking between Beca and Jesse, who were staring at each other.

"This is what you missed" Fat Amy nudged her

"Okay," Beca said taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna go make out with that guy" she pointed at Donald

"Becs, that's Donald, who went with us to college. You don't want to do that" Chloe said, in a soothing voice

"Why are talking to me like I'm a child? I know what I'm doing, I wanna get laid tonight."

"We didn't have break up sex, Beca" Jesse jumped from his seat "Oh wait, that would be because we didn't even break up" he poked her shoulder

"You're delusional and annoyingly happy and- stop grinning" Beca pushed him and walked back to the bar.

"Who's gonna follow her and makes sure she doesn't do something she'll regret in the morning?" Stacie asked looking between her friends.

She got her respond when Chloe ran after Beca

"This is interesting" Emily said watching Jesse sit back. "Why is Beca acting like this?"

"She's in denial" Fat Amy answered her.

"She's denying what exactly?"

"That she has feelings for me. Her boyfriend" Jesse explained before sipping from his beer

"Wow. Boyfriend? She's dating you exclusively?" she asked amazed

"Yeah?" Jesse said confused by Emily's reaction.

"She's a commitment phobe" Aubrey said glancing at Beca and Chloe's direction "I think you should go do something, your girlfriend is serious about making out with Donald"

They all turned to see Beca flirt with Donald at the bar.

"That is so not like her" Emily said

"Well Beca's deep in denial, she'll do anything to prove to herself that she doesn't want Jesse" Stacie said patting Jesse's shoulder.

"Are you ladies up for an a capella performance?" Jesse asked standing up.

* * *

 _Once upon time_

 _A few mistakes ago_

 _I was in your sights_

 _You got me alone_

 _You found me_

 _You found me_

 _You found me_

At the sound of his voice, Beca turned around to find Jesse singing to her, surrounded by her friends who were harmonizing

 _I guess you didn't care_

 _And I guess I liked that_

 _And when I fell hard_

 _You took a step back_

 _Without me, without me, without me_

She made her way to him, after drowning her drink

 _And she's long gone_

 _When she's next to me_

 _And I realize the blame is on me_

She stood few feet away from him

"You're my friends, you're not supposed to help him" she glared at her friends

"Even your friends love me" Jesse shrugged grinning

 _Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Till you put me down oh_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard-_

 _We are never ever ever getting back together_

 _We are never ever ever getting back together_

 _You go talk to your friends talk_

 _To my friends talk to me_

 _But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Beca sang back glaring at him as he said something to the girls.

Jesse grinned. Looking around them, he noticed a circle starting to form, before cutting her off

 _Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

 _I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

 _Gets me frustrated_

 _Life's like this_

 _You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

 _And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

 _You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

Beca walked closer to him

 _Don't turn around_

 _I'm sick and I'm tired of your face_

 _Don't make this worse_

 _You've already gone and got me mad_

Recognizing the pattern, she was singing back songs performed by the same artists he sang to first, Jesse laughed "Nerd"

 _It's too bad I'm not sad_

 _It's casting over_

 _It's just one of those things_

 _You'll have to get over it_

She pushed him in the chest then walked backwards.

Jesse held a hand on his heart, rolling his eyes.

 _Where Did You Come From Lady_

 _And Ooh Won't You Take Me There_

 _Right Away Won't You Baby_

 _Tendoroni You've Got To Be_

 _Spark My Nature_

 _Sugar Fly With Me_

 _Don't You Know Now_

 _Is The Perfect Time_

 _We Can Make It Right_

 _Hit The City Lights_

 _Then Tonight Ease The Lovin' Pain_

 _Let Me Take You To The Max_

He walked forward, then did the moonwalk.

 _I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_

 _Pretty Young Thing_

 _You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)_

 _Tender Lovin' Care_

 _And I'll Take You There_

 _I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_

 _Pretty Young Thing_

 _You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)_

 _Tender Lovin' Care_

 _I'll Shake You There_

The girls sang along with him, making everyone in the party clap along.

 _Anywhere You Wanna Go_

He span around as the girl sang the last line.

 _Nothin' Can Stop This Burnin'_

 _Desire To Be With You_

He sang looking right into her eyes, making her take a step back

 _Gotta Get To You Baby_

 _Won't You Come, It's Emergency_

 _Cool My Fire Yearnin'_

 _Honey, Come Set Me Free_

Following his guts, he step closer to her, when he saw her expression soften.

 _Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time_

 _We Can Dim The Lights_

 _Just To Make It Right_

 _In The Night_

He held her chin up and gazed into her eyes.

 _Hit The Lovin'-_

 _You'll Never Make Me Stay_

She step way from him cutting him off

 _So Take Your Weight Off Of Me_

 _I Know Your Every Move_

 _So Won't You Just Let Me Be_

 _I've Been Here Times Before-_

 _You've got no choice, babe_

He step closer to her again

 _But to move on, and you know_

 _There ain't no time to waste_

 _You're just too blind (too blind), to see_

 _But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_

 _You can't deny_

 _So just tell me why-_

 _Don't wanna be a fool for you_

 _Just another player in your game for two_

 _You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_

 _Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

 _Bye Bye_

 _Don't really wanna make it tough,_

 _I just wanna tell you that I had enough._

 _It might sound crazy,_

 _But it ain't no lie,_

 _Baby, bye, bye, bye_

She sang back gesturing with her hands for him to go away.

Jesse ran a hand through his head thinking of a song performed by a singer she doesn't know

Then he remembered she hates Kanye west and never listens to him.

 _I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

 _What I had to do, had to run from you_

 _I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong_

 _And that haunted me, all the way home_

"Fuck" Beca cursed as she recognized the song, making Jesse grin.

 _So you never know, never never know,_

 _Never know enough, 'til it's over love_

 _'Til we lose control, system overload_

 _Screamin' "No! No! No! N-No!"_

 _I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

 _See I wanna move, but can't escape from you_

 _So I keep it low, keep a secret code_

 _So everybody else don't have to know_

Smirking, she stepped closer to him

 _Woke up an optimist, sun was shining I'm positive_

 _Then I heard you was talkin' trash_

Jesse bowed down "fine, you win."

 _Hold me back I'm bout' to spaz_

"I give up" Jesse held his hands up

Beca smirked then started to make her way to the bar, Jesse reached over and grabbed arm turning her to face him.

"The fuck?" she swore when she bumped into his chest.

Cupping her face, he kissed her.

Beca found herself holding him closer to her by clenching his shirt down. In the back of her mind she knew that what she was doing wasn't right,

 _I don't want this, I don't need him._ She thought herself as she deepened the kiss.

 _I do not miss him._ She wanted to pull away but couldn't, not until air became a problem.

Pulling away, she looked at him uncharacteristically making it hard for Jesse to read her. As he gazed into her eyes, he felt a slap on his left cheek.

"Asshole" she said before she turned on her heels.

Holding his cheek, Jesse watched her pace out of the party.

"It was worth a try" Fat Amy said as she stood next to him. He nodded.

"Who's going after her?" He asked looking at her friends.

"You should" Chloe said, he nodded and ran to the door.

* * *

"Beca" he called watching her walk.

"Where are you going?" he asked when she crossed the street and walked the opposite way to the parking lot.

"Beca" he called again as he ran after her

"Fuck off" she said over her shoulders.

"No" he said when he caught up with her.

"The parking is the other way"

"I know"

"Where are you going?" he asked her again

"Oh my god, shut up" she yelled at him.

"Not until you tell me where are you headed" he said at an even voice not affected by her tone.

"Home"

"You live like two hours away Becs"

"Are you encouraging me to drive intoxicated?"

"Let me give you a ride, I'm not drunk" he offered

"No thanks, I'll get a taxi" Jesse jumped in front of her making her stop.

"Beca, please" he said softly as he put both his arms on her shoulders.

Looking at him, she found herself staring at his lips. _Do not-_

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him.

* * *

 **AN:**

We reached our destination, the place we're staying in has WiFi, thankfully.

...

The jerk in me couldn't resist pulling the cliff hanger card on you. *evil laugh*

So the songs used in order:

I knew you were trouble & We're never ever ever getting back by Taylor swift (I know, I know, save it.)

Complicated & Get over it by Avril Lavigne

P.Y.T & Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson

It's gonna be me & bye bye bye by Nsync

Love locked down by Kanye West & four five seconds, which is a Rihanna's song but he's featured in it.

Thank you for reading and until next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Sorry for the cliffhanger (No, I'm not) Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Holy fuck" Beca said when she woke up the next day, hung over, naked and next to Jesse. Looking at the nightstand she saw that it was six am.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she swore in a low voice getting off the bed slowly so that she won't wake him up.

She winced when she knelt down looking for clothes, only to find her underwear. She grabbed a T-shirt of his and wore it, in case Benji was home, and started to look around the apartment for the rest of her clothes.

Glancing at the couch she saw her jeans and bra. After wearing them, she started to look around for her shoes and shirt.

"Morning, Beca" Benji said as he closed the front door behind him.

"Good morning Benji" she said massaging her temples as she looked around. "Night shift?" She guessed. Benji nodded.

"What are you looking for?" he asked walking to the kitchen

"My shoes and shirt" she answered in a low voice.

"Your boots are over there" he pointed underneath the coffee table.

"Thanks" she thanked him as she knelt down grabbing them and wore them quickly

She then found her phone on the kitchen counter. "Bye, Benji" Beca said grabbing her phone and walked to the front door.

* * *

"Beca?" Jesse cleared his throat as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Hearing her cry over the phone he got up.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking for some boxers.

 _"I fell, my leg hurts so_ bad _"_ she told him as he wore his boxers

"Where are you?" He asked reaching for the knob.

 _"Second floor, the staircases."_ She answered him sniffing

"I'm coming, babe" he said hanging up.

* * *

"Oh my god" Jesse said horrified as he eyed Beca.

"You're bleeding too" he said noticing her bleeding temple as he knelt down.

"How did this happen?"

"I'm tripped over my shoelaces" she said looking at him

"Which one is hurt?"

"Right" she answered curtly, wiping the tears.

Jesse nodded and held her in his arms bridal style.

"Sorry" he apologized when she winced.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked when he started to walk them down the stairs.

"I'm taking you to the hospital"

"Your roommate is a doctor, Jesse"

Jesse stopped and turned around.

"I forgot, seeing you like this is really-" he huffed her tightening his hold of her.

* * *

"She tripped and fell down the stairs" Jesse said as he walked pass Benji when he opened the door for them.

"Why were even using the stairs?" Jesse asked as he sat her down on the couch.

"The elevator won't open and I was in a hurry" Beca said watching Benji take a seat on the couch.

"Motherfucker" she cried in pain when Benji removed her shoe.

"Can you move it?" Benji asked her

Beca shook her head, closing her eyes from her pain.

Jesse knelt down and held her hand trying to think of something that would be appreciated he could do.

"I'm gonna roll the jeans up" Benji said

Beca nodded bracing herself for the pain.

"Wait" Jesse said glancing at Benji.

"I could be a distraction from the pain Becs. Please let me be useful"

"Okay" Beca agreed

"I'm gonna count down" Benji said making them both nod.

Jesse leaned over and brought her lips to his, cupping her face. Beca responded immediately, running her hands through his hair.

"Five, four, three" Beca gripped Jesse's hair, making him lean even more. Tasting her tears, Jesse reached for her hand holding it tightly.

"Two, one"

"Ouch" Jesse pulled away, putting a hand on his lower lip.

"You bit me and not in a fun way, it's bleeding"

"Sorry" she sniffed wiping the tears with her free hand.

"Your pain tolerance is awful." He noted.

"How did you get these?" Jesse asked pointing at her visible tattoos

"I would go to the tattoo artist sober tell him what I want then get drunk." she explained, wincing

"What will happen to you if you give birth?" he wondered shaking his head

"You're not helping" she cried

"Shit, I'm sorry" Jesse apologized wiping her tears.

"Beca how did you hit your head?" Benji asked

"I think it was when I slammed into the handrail" she glanced up to him.

"Your Tibia bone is fractured" Benji said getting up.

"The X-ray will confirm it"

"Okay" Beca sniffed

"And these need to get stitched" he pointed to her bleeding temple.

Jesse looked down at her leg, noticing the swelling he tightened his hold on her hand.

Benji looked in his pockets and pulled a small flashlight.

"Follow the light" Beca nodded

"Can you state your full name?" He asked her moving the flashlight slowly as he looked into her eyes.

"Rebeca Mitchell" She answered confused."I don't have a middle name"

Benji looked briefly for confirmation from Jesse who nodded

"When's your birthday" He said closing the flashlight

"May the 27th." She answered quickly, looking up.

"Can you tell me what you did yesterday?"

"I got up around seven, showered, had breakfast and went to work. Had to spend two hours with one of the interns" she grimaced

At the word interns Jesse looked up.

"Not Bryan, relax" she told him "Then had lunch with Chloe. When I got home I" she paused "-I changed then watched a movie. Later Stacie and I went together to a party, I got drunk and sang, then your friend shoved his tongue down my throat. I slapped him, for which I'm sorry by the way, and got out and somehow I woke up in his bed."

"No concussion" Benji awkwardly said. Jesse breathed a sigh of a relief

"Thank god" Jesse said as he got up and reach over to hold her in his arms.

"Are you going to take me there in your boxers?" Looking at himself he said "Yeah, right" and ran to his room.

He came back seconds later dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a superman t-shirt.

"Is that my batman t-shirt?"Jesse asked when he held her in his arms.

"I couldn't find my shirt. Where is it, by the way?"

"The bathroom"

 _Bathroom?_

"You had to use the bathroom when we got here, and took it off there."

"Could you get it for me?"

"You look better in my clothes" he smiled.

"Benj, my car keys" he said nodding at them.

* * *

"It's broken no need to touch it" Jesse said to the doctor, watching Beca cry when he rolled up her jeans. "My roommate, Dr. Applebaum has already exanimated her back home."

"Mr. Swanson, I know you don't want to see your girlfriend in pain but this is a necessity" The doctor smiled.

Jesse looked at Beca who was wiping her cheeks and knelt down.

"It's okay" Beca said holding his chin and tilting his head to her.

His expression soften when she smiled at him despite her pain.

* * *

"Why did you sneak off?" He asked her after she got on a wheelchair

"To avoid the aftermath. It was a mistake, don't read much into it" she said in a calm tone.

"Mistake? We made love for hours, it was the best sex I have ever had." He said in both amazement and frustration "It has always been great with you but last night was different"

"Could you please not talk about our sex life, nor use the word love like ever around me?" she asked him behind gritted teeth.

Looking around them, Jesse realized he expressed his frustration really loud as everyone looked at them when they passed by.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Jesse asked running a hand through his hair.

"We work so well, we form a kick ass team, you're the Timon to my Pumba"

"Jesse, the drugs haven't kick in yet. I'm in so much pain, could we have this conversation later?" _Or maybe never?_

Jesse nodded even though he knew she will avoid it.

"And Timon is an asshole who uses Pumba all the fucking time"

"Well you did use me" Jesse murmured

"Excuse me"

"You used me for sex." He shrugged then looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing" Beca said massaging her unhurt temple.

* * *

"The girls have called me 10 times" Beca said to Jesse as he placed her crutches in the back seat.

"Good luck" he chuckled closing the door behind him.

"Hey" Beca said to the phone when Stacie picked up.

" _Wow. Ten am. You had a fun night huh?_ " Wincing, Beca put the phone on speaker.

"Yep" Beca said looking at her leg.

 _"Well get you ass home we need to start planning your birthday"_ Cynthia rose said.

"Am I on speaker?"

 _"Yeah"_ Chloe answered her.

"Well my birthday is like a month away, isn't too early to start planning it?"

 _"Actually it's in four weeks and three days from today"_ Emily jumped in

"Yeah, a month"

 _"Beca when can you get home?"_ Aubrey asked

"like an hour and thirty minutes."

"Beca we are grabbing breakfast first you had really strong painkillers on an empty stomach. You need food." Jesse said glancing at her.

"Make that three hours" she said to the phone

 _"Was that Jesse?"_ Chloe asked

"Yes, and before you ask no we're not back together" she said looking at Jesse.

"He's just making sure I don't die"

 _"What?"_ fat Amy asked.

"We'll talk when I get home. Bye"

* * *

"I can't feel shit" Beca said as Jesse helped her sit, she was feeling hazy.

"Which is a good thing" she added when he looked at her.

"Stop frowning. You look better when you're happy" she told him as he handed her the menu.

"I already know what I want" she put the menu down.

"bagels, lots of bagels"

"Okay" he chuckled.

* * *

After parking, Jesse took Beca's phone from her hands and dialed Stacie number.

"Hi, it's Jesse" he said first

 _"Hi"_

"Could you get the door please?"

 _"Yeah sure. Is everything alright? You sound tired."_

"Haven't had much sleep. We'll talk when I get there."

 _"Okay"_

* * *

"Oh my god what the hell happened" Chloe jumped from her seat when she saw Beca sleeping in Jesse's arms with her leg in the removable plastic cast and the Band-Aid on her temple.

"She fell and broke her leg" he explained holding Beca closer to him

"How did that happen?" Emily asked

"Well your friend sneaked off when she woke up this morning but was in so much hurry she didn't tie her shoelaces, she tripped running down the stairs" he sighed walking to her room.

* * *

Putting her on her bed, Jesse managed to take off her shoe and jeans without waking her up, thanks to the drugs.

"Stay" she asked him in a barely audible voice as she reached for him.

He knew that when she wakes up later she will claim that she's not happy about it, but he was tired and needed sleep too.

Wrapping her in his arms he placed a kiss on her cheek and fell asleep shortly after it.

* * *

"Oy, love birds" fat Amy said knocking on the door.

Jesse opened one eye, Beca was curled up in his arms with her head in the crook of his neck.

"Dinner is ready." Amy told him noting he was awake.

"Dinner? What time is it?"

"eight pm. Wake her up and join us" Amy said before turning on her heels.

"Beca" he said softly into her ear as he tucked a loose curl behind it.

"C'mon get up, dinner is ready"

"Five more minutes" she murmured.

"Your meds are strong you need food"

Beca exhaled loudly pulling away.

Letting go of her, Jesse inhaled her sent.

Beca jumped away all of sudden. "Why are you in bed with me?" Watching his expression she added "- I asked you." Answering herself, he nodded.

"What's for dinner?" She asked sitting up

"I don't know, Amy came and just told me that it's ready" he answered stretching as he got up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked walking to her.

"Awful but better. The pain is tolerable." She said watching him.

"I'll run downstairs and get you the crutches from my car after dinner" he said before holding her in his arms bridal style.

"Okay" she nodded. "Wait," She said making him look at her.

"I need pants"

"Right!" he sat her back on the bed and walked to her closet.

"here" he said curtly handing her a pair of shorts he found.

* * *

"She awakes" fat Amy said looking at Jesse and Beca as they made their way to the table.

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked her concerned

"I've had better day" Beca replied as Jesse sat her down.

"You meds" Jesse said.

"After dinner Jess" Beca looked at him.

"No you have to have them before every meal." Jesse grabbed his keys from the coffee table "don't let her eat anything" he said before closing the door behind him.

"Don't" Beca glared at Chloe watching her as she was about to say something

"Jesse looks exhausted" Cynthia rose said

"And sad" Aubrey added

"No, he's mad at me but isn't saying anything 'cause I have a broken leg." Beca leaned against her chair.

"You're being such a bitch to him." Chloe said eyeing Beca.

"I know" Beca said looking at the door.

* * *

Watching Jesse get in, holding her crutches and a plastic bag that had her meds with his teeth, Beca smiled.

Resting the crutches on the edge of the table, he held the bag in hand and grabbed painkillers.

"Thanks" Beca said taking them from him. He nodded sitting down.

"Birthday, huh?" Jesse said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, right" Aubrey said.

"Beca, we're thinking road trip to Mexico"

"Have you seen my leg Chloe?" Beca asked reaching over to serve herself.

"You won't be doing anything" Chloe shrugged

"Beca, we've all had our thirty trip, expect for Emily obviously" Stacie said

"You took an oath Beca, as a Bella woman-" Aubrey said

"Where does going on a birthday trip fall in my Bella responsibilities?" Beca asked using air quotation when she said Bella responsibilities making Jesse chuckle

"Sororities are serious" Jesse said

"Dixie chicks serious" Beca said to him imitating Aubrey "And the Barden Bellas aren't a sorority, we were a bunch of awkward girls who sing a cappella" she smiled to him as he sipped his beer then winced.

"Sorry" she apologized remembering how she bit him.

"It's okay" he said reaching for water. Subconsciously Beca reached for his chin and tilted his head to her.

"Let me see it" Jesse pouted showing her the bite.

"Fuck, I'm sorry" she said then leaned over and peeked his lip.

Realizing what she did, Beca blinked jumping from her seat and grabbing her crutches with her.

"Aca-awkward " fat Amy said watching Beca

"Beca" Jesse called getting up.

"How do you walk in these?" she said struggling to use the crutches.

"You'll get used to them" Jesse said taking her arm and wrapping it around his neck.

"Go back to your dinner" he said helping her back to the table.

"I'm leaving" he said as he sat her down. "Since you can't resist me" he smiled jokingly.

"We can change seats" Chloe suggested

"Thanks but I'm not even hungry" he smiled politely at her.

"Enjoy your meal" he added, grabbing his keys he got up.

"Um, Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"Avoid having coffee, you need sleep to heal and coffee won't help" Beca nodded at his words.

"Bye" he smiled at her sadly.

Beca watched him walk out of the door and felt her heart sink. Exhaling loudly she went back to her meal

"You're losing him Beca" Stacie said watching Beca.

Beca got up, and walked to the front door using the crutches and not knowing what to say when she catches up with him

"Jesse wait" she called as she got out.

Jesse paused the elevator "did I forgot something?" He asked looking inside his pockets.

Beca stood still, feeling dizzy. "No-" she looked at him as she lost coordination and fainted.

Jesse ran to her, but didn't catch her before she fell.

"Beca" he called her panicking as held her up, tapping her cheek. When she didn't respond he felt the tears start to build up.

Trying to control his breathing, Jesse got up holding her in his arms bridal style.

He was about to walk to the elevator but then changed his mind walking back to the apartment.

Peeping his head through the door, he said "Beca fainted, I'm taking her to the hospital" at his words they all jumped from their seats.

"We're coming" Stacie said as she ran to the coffee table grabbing her car keys.

"I'm coming with you" Chloe said running to Jesse.

"Me too" fat Amy ran after her.

"We'll follow you in Stacie's car" Emily said looking for her bag.

Jesse glanced at Beca then made his way to the elevator.

* * *

"What happened?" Chloe asked pushing the ground floor push-button.

"She was about to say something, then she just fainted" Jesse told her, holding Beca closer

"She's not pregnant is she?" Fat Amy asked.

"Amy!" Chloe glared at fat Amy

"I had to ask" she said looking at Beca concerned for her friend's well-being.

"Not that I know of" Jesse replied sniffing.

* * *

 **AN:** What do you think my dear readers, is she?

Let me know in your reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Okay, this time I'm actually sorry for the cliffhanger.

* * *

"Jesse slow down" Chloe said keeping her voice even as she held Beca in her arms in the backseat.

"We were there this morning, she was fine. I'm not taking any chances" he said shifting the speed gear.

"Jesse slow down" repeated Chloe, yelling at him "You're not getting us killed 'cause you're scared for Beca, we all love her" she talked in an even voice after taking a deep breath.

"Thank you" she said when he slowed down.

* * *

Walking into the ER Jesse ran to reception as he held Beca in his arms.

"Shewastalkingtomethenshefainted" he said quickly to the nurse in reception.

"She was talking to him then fainted all of the sudden" Fat Amy said after him at a slower speed.

"Get me a fucking doctor" Jesse shouted

"There is no need to raise your voice sir" the nurse said to him annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed humorlessly

"Jesse" Chloe said in a soothing voice as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Looking at her he saw Benji walk their way.

* * *

Jesse was leaning against the wall biting his nails when Aubrey, Cynthia rose, Stacie and Emily joined him. "We got stuck in traffic" Aubrey said first.

"Where is she?" Emily asked

"There" he nodded at a room in front of them. " We're waiting for Benji to come back with the tests results "

"Where's Chloe?" Stacie asked looking around.

"She's on coffee duty" fat Amy answered

"Is that Benji? " Cynthia Rose questioned nodding at Benji.

"Yeah" Jesse said looking up.

Pacing their way, Benji was smiling. "As I suspected, it's stress and fatigue."

"Thank god" Jesse said leaning against the wall again.

"She needs rest. A lot of it." Benji added

"When can we take her home?" Stacie asked

"In twenty four hours" he responded

"Are we gonna call her parents?" Emily asked

"I think, we should wait until Beca wakes up. She's fine right?" Aubrey said.

Benji nodded.

"Her mom would freak out" Emily said.

Glancing up , Jesse saw Chloe run their way

"How is Beca?" She asked handing Jesse coffee

"There's nothing serious. She's just extremely tired" Benji told her.

"You said stress?" Jesse questioned looking at Beca.

"Yes" nodded Benji.

"Am I stressing her out by my constant persistence?"

"I don't know Jesse , but it is possible, that could be one of the reasons, but I can't tell for sure." Jesse nodded curtly as he went back to biting his nails.

* * *

"Hi there" Jesse said watching Beca wake up.

"Hi" she smiled without opening her eyes.

"So, am I dying?" Beca asked sitting up.

"You scared me to death but you're fine" he smiled, a smile that didn't reach his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

"You fainted out of exhaustion and because you're stressed" he informed her before sipping from his coffee. Beca nodded watching him.

"What time is it?" Beca said leaning against the pillows.

"Four am" he said after glancing at his watch.

"And that's coffee number?"

"ironically, number four" he said before sipping again.

"You shouldn't have pulled an all nighter"

"I couldn't sleep, even if I wanted to." He shrugged

"How did you convince the girls to go home?" Beca asked looking around. Jesse laughed.

"Well, it is Monday. They has to go catch some sleep."

"Cynthia rose left and I didn't get to say goodbye." She said turning thoughtful " What are going to do about your work?"

"I took the day off. I'm staying with you until I get you home later" he said getting up.

"I'm gonna go get Benji" Beca nodded as he got out.

* * *

"Since you've been watching movies without me, I decided we could do that to kill time." Jesse said getting his laptop out of his back bag

"So this why you keep your computer with you all the time" Beca said making space for him to join her on the bed

"Yes." Jesse said laying next to her. "In case of an emergency"

"What are we watching?"

"The world's end. It's an English comedy"

* * *

"Oh my god" Chloe said wide-eyed as she got inside the room.

"keep it quiet, you'll wake him up" Beca whispered.

"This- I never thought the day would come when Jesse sleeps watching a movie"

"Well, he's tired" Beca said glancing at Jesse who was leaning against her shoulder.

"Not just physically" Chloe said as she took a seat in the chair next to Beca's bed.

"Don't start." Beca said watching the movie.

"You still haven't changed your mind." Chloe nodded.

"I don't want him that way" Beca said keeping her voice even.

"Yeah, sure." Beca paused the movie and looked up.

"Sleeping with him is your way of saying that you don't want him?" Chloe asked leaning against the chair.

"I'm not proud of it, but it just happened" Beca sighed

"Beca, things like that don't just happen. And you can't use the I was drunk excuse, 'cause you were merely buzzed."

"Well, it won't happen again"

"I don't get why you're doing this to yourself, and Jesse" Beca hit play ignoring Chloe

"Beca, you're gonna have to talk to someone at some point." Beca shrugged

"Stacie was right, talking to you is pointless. I swear if I were talking to a five year old I would have gotten more than shrug" Chloe exhaled

"Give me a call when you want to throw a pity party"

* * *

"And my work is done" Jesse said putting Beca on her bed.

"Thanks, Jess"

"Call if you need anything" Beca nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Beca asked the question she had been wanting to ask ever since she work up

"No, nothing is okay. I can't believe you're actually asking me that. But it doesn't matter. You just take care of yourself." He smiled at her before turning on his heels.

Beca just watched him then looked at Chloe who shrugged.

"Jesse, I know you. You can't keep stuff down. C'mon you can tell me." Beca said watching Jesse walk away.

"You want to forget we had the most amazing sex ever, fine." He put his hands up as he turned around "I won't bring it up. In fact I won't annoy you with my presence ever again. Unless you want us to stay friends" _but I'm not risking you fainting again because of me._

"Okay, friends" she nodded.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Chloe groaned looking between Jesse and Beca.

"Chloe shut up" Beca looked at her friend

"No, I won't. You can't do this to yourselves."

"Chlo, I can roll with your normal invasion of privacy but not this. We wouldn't have worked anyway"

"I disagree, we work so well. But if my persistence will cause Beca any harm I can't-"

"This is unbelievable. You fainted because you were tired and stressed out" Chloe interrupted him looking at Beca.

"Tell me how are you causing her harm?" Chloe asked him.

"She's stressing over me" he said

"Aren't you Becs?" Jesse asked looking at Beca who didn't reply.

"What if she fainted while crossing the street? I won't risk that." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna get going" Jesse said "Don't forget to take your meds before every meal. And I talked to Luke, you don't have to go to work, he said he'd come by tomorrow to see how are you doing" Beca nodded

"Okay, thanks for everything"

"You'd do the same" he waved her off walking away.

Chloe turned to Beca with her hand on her hip.

"You're a moron, a complete moron"

* * *

"You're not giving up are you?" Stacie asked him as he reached for the knob.

"No, but right now, I'm counting on my luck, 'cause no more bugging. If she wants me, she knows where to find me. Until then I'm cool with friends. I admit this is not the ideal situation but it's better than not having her at all"

"You must really love her to actually put up with her never ending bullshit"

"It's not Beca if it's not difficult" he sighed opening the door.

* * *

"You don't have to babysit me, Jess" Beca said letting Jesse in.

"I'm keeping you company, so that you won't shoot yourself out of boredom." He shrugged closing the door behind him. _And because I miss you and I wanna be close to you._

"I don't get why Luke wouldn't just let work from home"

"Because you are a workaholic and need to rest"

"I've been resting for a week now"

"You still have two to go" he said watching her walk to the couch.

"Look at you, rocking them crutches" he said checking her out.

"They are so uncomfortable" she sighed sitting on the couch after she laid the crutches on the floor.

"So we're marathon-ing the Lord of the ring trilogy"

"Isn't that the one where each movie is like three hours?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Can I get drunk at least?"

"We could do that" he shrugged placing the DVD in the player.

"I'm gonna make us popcorn" Jesse said walking to the kitchen.

* * *

"And we're out of alcohol" Beca said shaking the bottle.

"Just a sec" Jesse said getting up.

"No don't pause" Beca told him when he reached for the remote.

"Okay" Jesse jumped from the couch.

"Thanks for spending your day off with me"

"I like making you watch movies." he shrugged pulling two beers for them.

"Here you go" Jesse handed her the bottle before sitting down.

"Thank you very much." she said accepting the beer.

"I can't believe we're still in the first half of the second movie." She sighed

"Stop whining, and enjoy it" Jesse said throwing an arm over her shoulder then pulling away.

"My butt is numb" Beca said sitting up.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Beca eyed him then said "You have dreamy eyes, you're already drunk. Coffee first?"

"Okay," Jesse said getting up. He helped Beca get up then handed her the crutches.

"So, Mexico huh?" Jesse said sitting on a stool as Beca walk to the coffee machine.

"They want me to go all the way to. Cancun, by car"

"That should be fun" he rested his elbows on the counter.

"Not when you have a broken leg. And have to spend hours with your college friends in a car who happen to be international Champs in a capella, and I googled it, it's like 50 hours drive."

"You're gonna take breaks"

"Yeah, they want to make stops. Honestly I would rather watch starwars movies, the crappy ones, all over again than go on this trip"

"Why not a trip in the states?"

"If they don't drop the whole trip thing, I'll go for San Diego, that's close enough to Mexico" she shrugged

"Your friends are awesome"

"I know they are. They are awesome nerds that I love." She said glancing at him.

"Could you get us the mugs they are up there, you'd think now that I've broken my leg Stacie would stop doing this" Beca said annoyed

"Sure" Jesse laughed getting up.

"You're so small, it's cute when you're pissed" he handed her the mugs grinning.

Beca leaned over then realized what she was about to do and pulled away.

Clearing her throat, she went to the coffee machine.

"How's work?" Beca asked trying to fill a mug while resting her weight her crutches.

"Work is meh," he said following her.

"Here, lemme do it for you" he said putting his hand over hers. Beca nodded slowly.

"You go sit down" he took the mug from her and filled it.

"You're having problems with work?" she said taking a seat while watching walk to her

"I'm not feeling it. You know when you know you can do better" Beca nodded accepting the mug from him.

"I can help if you want"

"Nice try, but you're not getting near anything remotely close to work"

Jesse smiled before sipping from his own mug hearing Beca groan.

* * *

"If you're tired we can take a break or I could hold you" Jesse said as they walked down the street.

"You just want to touch me" Beca said jokingly

"Busted" he laughed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not tired" she glanced at him. "But I am getting hungry" Jesse nodded as he looked both ways before they crossed the street. "And before you ask I have the pills on me" she winced.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked watching her walk

"Yep. I should have just tied my shoelaces"

"You should have stayed in bed"

"Jesse." Beca looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go there. Not if you don't want to." He said looking before him.

"I don't get it" Beca said watching him. "How can you be like this?"

"I feel like a total asshole for hurting you so much" Beca admitted

"You've been nothing but nice to me and here I am acting like a douche all the fucking time. Why do you put up with me? Why are still around? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Beca asked him as she stopped walking.

"Because I promised you that I would." he smiled at her.

"C'mon," he nodded for her to keep walking.

* * *

"Where are you?" Stacie asked when Beca picked up.

"My manny took me for a walk, mom" Beca said leaning against the chair.

"Now he's making sure I'm well fed" Beca said staring at Jesse's lips

"Do you want me to come pick you up?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah that would be cool. We're at the restaurant down the street" she looked out the window when he glanced at her, mouth full of food.

* * *

"How's the friends thing going on?" Stacie asked using air quotation.

"Great" they said at the same time making Stacie chuckle.

"Why did you break up again?" She asked

"We didn't even do the usual it's not you its me, Becs." Jesse chuckled watching Beca

"Look at you mature and shit, I have never seen exes act like this" Stacie said sarcastically.

Beca reached for the radio turning it on to make them shut up.

* * *

"you should have thought more before agreeing to be "friends" with Jesse" Stacie said closing door.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked walking to the fridge.

"I can see it in your eyes. You want him, but you're in resistance" Stacie said watching Beca drown a beer and grab another.

"You can't un-feel Beca, he might be sticking around for now. But eventually he will move on"

Beca grabbed another beer then sat on a stool

"Getting shitfaced won't help your case, an apology might"

"Shut up" Beca said in annoyance.

"Just admit it"

"Okay, I want to fuck Jesse's brains out. I want him so bad. I can't stop thinking about the last time we've been together and how amazing it was. There, happy?" Stacie nodded

"Now tell him this, and stop the melodrama you started"

"No" Beca shook her head before she drank another beer.

"I'm amazed by your stubbornness,"

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She said getting up.

"And touch yourself?" Stacie guessed grabbing her phone.

"Probably" Beca said over her shoulders.

 _ **'Beca is cracking, she just admitted to me that she wants you'**_ Stacie texted Jesse.

Jesse texted her a series of raised fists after five minutes.

* * *

 **AN:** By now you might have figured that I just love messing with you and for that I wanna apologize.

If you want to see more of some characters let me know.

M'kay, bye.


	22. Chapter 22

_**disclaimer:** Don't do _ drugs _and have sex, you will get Chlamydia and die._

* * *

"Good morning" Beca said sipping her coffee as she watched guy join her in the kitchen

"Good morning" he said back after eyeing her for a few seconds.

"Cereal is there," Beca pointed at the cereal box "Coffee is over there" she pointed at the coffee machine "Knock yourself out" She said before sipping from her mug.

"Thanks" he said grabbing the cereal.

"The least I can do after last night show." Beca said sarcastically. "Couldn't you just close the fucking door?"

"I'm sorry" he said noticing her exhaustion that indicated the lack of sleep.

"I didn't know Stacie had a roommate" he said grabbing a chair.

"Now you do."

"Do I know you? You look so familiar" he said watching her drink.

"Doubt it" she smiled putting the mug down.

"I swear I've seen you somewhere" he eyed her while she reached for the crutches

"You probably did" she said getting up, "Is your band any good?" she asked him grabbing a bowl

"How did you know I'm in a band?" he laughed

"Just a hunch" she shrugged putting the bowl on the table then grabbed the milk container from the fridge.

"I mean you fit the stereotype: hot, great hair, makeup, and I'm pretty sure there are some dark skinny jeans on the floor in Stacie's room" she said adding milk to the cereal. "And I know that Stacie went to watch a band play yesterday, I'm not surprised she brought a band member" she added before bringing the cereal to her mouth.

"I actually gave her the ticket, so you should be thanking me for the amazing sex you had, I mean judging by how loud you were." She said making him laugh.

"I'm really sorry,"

"It's okay. I know you can't help it" she sighed. "So, got any demos I could listen to?" she asked him

"You're Beca Mitchell" he said hitting the table in realization

"Yep" she nodded. "So do you?" _Please say yes, I'm dying without work._

"Yeah, actually I do, the demos are in my car, I'll get them for you"

"Eat your breakfast first, I've got the whole day" she said to him when he got up.

"This is the best day ever" he sat back excited. Beca smiled at him.

"Let's just hope you're good"

"Oh we are" he told her confidently

"Confidence. Nice, I like you already… Stacie's hookup"

"Tom" he said giving her his hand to shake.

"No offense, but I really don't want to touch you unless you've showered first or at least washed your hands. I mean you were fucking my friend the entire night"

"Good point" he chuckled. "What happened to your leg? If you don't mind me asking" he asked

"Karma happened" she gave him a tight smile.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Beca asked looking at Jesse and Emily playing a video game.

"We're playing a video game, duh" Jesse answered her.

"I noticed. Let me rephrase. What are you doing here in my living room?"

"Stacie and I were going out but then something came up. She should be back by now." Jesse answered her casually

"And I was dropping by to see how you were doing, you were asleep when I got here"

"I'm doing well, Legacy, if you don't count the fact that I can't stay off painkillers for more than an hour without wanting to die."

"That's a bit extreme" Emily chuckled

"Everything is extreme with Beca" Jesse said

"So, going out?" she asked walking to the kitchen

"Yeah," He glanced at her. "Your friend knows how to have fun" he told her as he looked back to the screen.

"Hey, Beca?"

"Yes, Em?"

"Why do you have an X-box?"

"It was a Christmas gift from Luke, because reasons" she shrugged

"You're boss is awesome." Jesse laughed.

* * *

"I'll get it" Beca said when the doorbell rang

"How is it going, Tommy boy?" Beca chuckled letting Stacie and Tom in.

"Going well, thank you" he said walking pass her.

"Where are your keys?" Beca asked Stacie closing the door behind her.

"There" she nodded at the coffee table. "Tom. Beca, who you already know" She gestured between them "Jesse," she gestured to Jesse.

"Hi, man what's up?" Jesse glanced up

"And Emily-"

"-Junk" he finished for her.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Emily gave him her hand to shake as she paused the game.

"You too." He took her hand and shook it.

"Sorry for ruining our plans" Stacie apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Jesse smiled

"I've listened to your demos by the way" Beca said sitting down.

"And?" Tom said trying to come out casual but his excitement was showing.

"I emailed some of the songs to the label. And you should get a call in a few days to arrange a meeting."

"Awesome" he pulled her in a hug.

"Be professional, man" Beca said when he pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. I should tell the guys the big news"

"Legacy, I think we've just found male you" Beca smiled before glancing at Jesse who was watching her

"What?" she asked noticing his frown

"You've been working?"

"Jesus Jesse, I just listened to some songs then emailed them to Luke"

"See this is your problem, you can't turn it off." He shook his head.

"Excuse me, but you're not the one stuck at home with nothing to do all day,"

"Beca the only thing you do is work. I don't blame you, that's the only thing you can do without fucking up" Jesse said as he put the controller on the coffee table

"Okay" Emily jumped in feeling the tension in the room.

"We should celebrate." She looked at Stacie.

"Yeah!" Stacie nodded. "I'll order pizza and I think we still got enough beer"

"Great" Emily said.

"I got some weed in my car" Tom suggested.

"I haven't smoked a joint since college" Beca said not tearing her eyes from Jesse.

"I'm gonna go get it" he said walking to the door.

* * *

"We should play spin the bottle" Emily said passing the joint to Jesse

"Yeah" Jesse hollered

"Just don't make me get up" Beca said before biting from her pizza as she sat on the floor "Cause, I don't think I can do it- where are my crutches?"

"Clear, shoot" Tom said motioning for Stacie to shoot the TV with one of the crutches.

"So are we playing or not?" Emily said reaching for the pizza box that was laying next to Beca.

"What are we playing?" Tom asked as he joined them on the floor taking the joint from Jesse who was coughing.

"Here" Beca said giving Jesse her beer.

"Spin the bottle" Beca told Tom.

"Thanks, Becs" Jesse thanked her accepting the beer.

"You're welcome, Cornville" She smiled, slapping him playfully.

"I have a question" Tom asked looking at Beca and Jesse

"Yes?" They said at the same time.

"Are you two together?"

"kind of" Jesse said

"No, we're not" Beca answered him taking the joint from his hand.

"I'm confused" He said

"We dated for like three months I think, but Beca chickened out when she realized she has strong feelings for me" Jesse nodded looking at Beca.

"Guilty as charged" Beca laughed

"This is weird. Why would you do that?" Tom reached for the pizza.

"Commitment and trust issues," Beca shrugged

"We've got our own Soap going on" Jesse said laying on his back.

"Freud says that I'll come around" Beca shrugged

"Yes you will" Stacie said hugging Tom from behind.

* * *

"Could someone hand me my crutches, please" Beca asked.

Jesse got up and gave them to her.

"You're going to the bathroom?" he asked her as he helped her get up

"No. I'm going to Taco bell" Jesse nodded

"Wait" he said watching her go to the door "I'm coming with you."

"Do you guys want anything?" Beca asked looking at Stacie and Tom who were making out on the floor and Emily who laying on her stomach with ear buds on, not far from them.

"I don't think they do, Becs" Jesse said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Do penguins have knees?" Beca asked as Jesse pushed the button for the ground floor.

"I don't know" he said stroking his chin

"We're watching a documentary on them when we get back" Jesse nodded.

* * *

"We're back" Beca said closing the door behind her.

"They're all sleeping" Jesse whispered

"Who sleeps at three in the morning?"

Jesse shrugged.

"Where is the pizza?" Beca wondered looking around.

"There" Jesse pointed at them. Beca walked to the box that was on the floor and just kept looking at it until Jesse came and picked it up from the floor.

"Why did you do that?" she hit him with one of the crutches "I was trying to get to move using my mind"

"I'm so sorry" Jesse apologized as he knelt down.

"Get up, it won't work again. Not until the next hour" she huffed.

"I said I'm sorry" he got up, watching her go to sit on the couch.

Jesse jumped next to her while watching his hands.

"What do you think these lines are for?" He asked as he nudged her.

"Let me see" she said taking his hand in both her hands.

"Probably some alien shit," she looked up to find him gazing at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked "actually, you have something on your face" she reached over and cleaned his cheek. Feeling is stubble, she starched it then leaned over and kissed him. Jesse cupped her face and pulled away

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said staring at his lips while biting her own lip.

"Does this mean we're back-" he didn't get to finish his question as Beca kissed him again. Thoughts fogged by the drugs and alcohol, Jesse kissed her back.

Beca laid back on the couch bringing him down with her.

"Your t-shirt" she mumbled between kisses. Nodding, Jesse took it off. Beca rested her weight on her elbows admiring the sight before her, smirking devilishly as he leaned again going for her neck. Beca moaned feeling his abs when he slipped his hands under her tank top, and brought his lips to hers, scratching his stubble.

"Becs" he pulled away

"Yeah?" she looked up at him

"Do you like me better with a beard?"

"What?"

"I feel like you like me more with one"

"Jesse, I don't care about your facial hair" she said bringing him down to her.

"Cause I could totally grow one again" he said against her lips

"Stop talking and take off my tank"

He laughed taking off her tank top.

"God, I love your- Everything" he said eyeing her body.

"Like, your boobs- They're not huge but they're great"

"What did I say about talking?" she said undoing her bra.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just appreciating what I have right in front of me" he shrugged.

Beca rolled her eyes as she cupped his face

"I promise you Jesse if you don't shut up this second I'm gonna burn down your precious movie collection" she looked right into his eye.

"Okay" he nodded before kissing her.

* * *

Feeling the sunlight on her face, Beca woke up. Slowly opening her eyes, she felt Jesse press her against his chest. _Damn it._

Curled up and naked in Jesse's arms, Beca looked around her.

 _Shit, it wasn't a dream._

"Jesse" she called him in a low voice.

"Jesse, wake up" she said gently taping his cheek.

"Mmhm" he opened one eye, looking at her.

"You should wear something, before Tom walks in" he said holding her closer to him.

"I'm kinda squashed. Could you please loosen your hold a bit? I can't feel my arm" Jesse let go of her and got up.

"Here" he said throwing her her clothes.

Feeling his gaze on her, Beca tried her best to avoid looking at him, as she got dressed.

"You hungry?" he asked

Beca nodded looking up.

"We're never getting stoned together again" he said wearing his jeans.

"Shit, Emily spent the night on the floor" Jesse walked to Emily and held her in his arms then walked her to the guest room.

Beca sunk in the couch and closed her eyes.

"Pancakes?" he asked picking Beca's crutches from the floor

"Yeah, sure" she said opening her eyes.

Jesse nodded and gave her the crutches

"How much do you remember?" he asked her grabbing the ingredients.

"Everything" she said helping herself on a stool.

"Me too" he sighed.

"Jesse" Beca started to say.

"I know, I know. Save it. We can pretend like this never happened, too."

He smiled tightly before looking back to the mix he was making.

* * *

Beca watched him make breakfast while trying to think of something to say that wouldn't come out as douchy.

"Isn't your friend's wedding around the corner?" Beca asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm flying to New York tomorrow" he nodded flipping a pancake.

"It's this weekend, right?" she asked tapping on the counter.

"Yep, but being one of the best men, I have to be there before hand."

"Just make sure to take him to the trashiest strip clubs in New York" she said watching him put the pancakes in a plate

"That's the plan" he placed the plate in front of her.

"God, this feels like the morning after you showed up here" Beca huffed

"It's worse" he sat next to her "But then again, you knew what you were doing back then."

"Not really" she said staring at the pancakes.

* * *

"Morning" Stacie said walking to the fridge.

Beca looked up glad that someone finally woke up, 'cause the awkward silence was unbearable.

"Good morning" Jesse said glancing at her.

Stacie eyed them resting her elbow on the fridge's door.

"You two look exhausted"

"We were up all night" Jesse said getting up. "Do I tell her or do you want to?" He asked Beca picking up his T-shirt.

"No need for that, she probably heard me" Beca deadpanned

"Actually I didn't hear a thing. But you look like you had sex. So much for being friends" She laughed

Beca looked down admiring her plate as she ran a hand through her hair.

"This isn't awkward at all" Stacie said filling a mug of coffee.

"Tell me about" Beca murmured.

"At least you didn't run away this time- Oh wait you can't, you're already home." Stacie said sitting next to Beca.

Beca turned to her glaring

"On the bright side, now that you got laid, you'll stop being a bitch 24/7" she grabbed the plate of pancakes.

"Stacie!"

"What? You become a humongous grumpy bitch when you're horny."

"Thanks" Beca said getting up.

"And you should lock your room, 'cause I can hear you moan and call Jesse in your sleep"

"You can stop now" Beca said feeling her cheek burn with embarrassment

"I feel better now knowing that you didn't just sleep with me 'cause I was here" Jesse said when they made eye contact. "Hate to be a Bryan to you" Glancing at his watch he added "Better get going, bye"

Beca nodded looking at him walk out the door

"Great job, Beca. You've successfully managed to push him further away." Stacie said when Jesse closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **AN:** Just for the record I've never gotten high in my life. And I was too lazy to actually do some research, so if that's not accurate, roll with it. Thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey listen Chloe wants to go the beach," Stacie said looking at her phone as she poked Beca

"When?" Beca asked hanging her headphones around her neck.

"Sunday,"

"Okay, but I'm not swimming" Beca said before she put her headphones back.

"At least you're getting out of the house" Stacie shrugged. "Spend one more week indoors and you'll become dead people pale, which isn't far from your skin tone even when you go out"

"That's racist" Beca said looking up.

"Meh" Stacie shrugged resting her elbows on the couch, "Jesse will back in L.A by Sunday"

"Good to know." Beca exhaled trying to find a comfortable position to lay in.

"Do you want a pillow to rest your leg on?" Stacie asked watching Beca

"Yeah, that would be great." Beca winced sitting up.

"What are you working on?" Stacie asked walking back with a pillow

"The fourth mashup for the day."

"Lift your leg up" Beca did as told. "You should find another hobby, that isn't work related. Try sewing or knitting" Stacie suggested putting the pillow for Beca to rest her leg on.

"I was thinking maybe baking"

"Did you talk to Jesse about your inability to keep your hands off each other?" Stacie questioned sitting on the couch near Beca.

"Kind of." Beca looked up. "He's weirdly cool about it, which is very fishy."

"Maybe he took your word and moved on" Stacie shrugged.

Beca felt like someone splashed cold water on her as she sunk into the couch.

"That's what you want, right?" Stacie said tilting her head to look at Beca who nodded slowly.

"I'm honestly surprised he lasted this long with your hot and cold crap" Stacie looked back to the tv. "Make up your mind and stop dragging him around. You know I love you Mitchell, but you're being a cunt"

"Both times I slept with him I was either drunk or high- I'm not dragging him around, he could have said no to me" Beca crossed her arms defensively. Stacie shrugged leaning against the couch "Then stay sober around him. Hey by the way, you like dark chocolate right?"

"Yes, why?" Beca answered confused as she looked back to the computer screen

"To know what flavor to buy the ice-cream in. I have a feeling you'll be needing it, soon"

* * *

"Beca?" Chloe said waving her hand.

"Try clapping" Stacie said lowering her sunglasses. Chloe clapped making Beca jumped.

"What the fuck, Chloe" Beca said taking off her sunglasses.

"You were sleeping"

"So?"

"We're here to have fun"

"I can't have fun, the only thing I can do is check men out" Beca said laying back.

"Go work on your tan, Chlo" Beca suggested.

"We didn't get you out of the house to just lay here" Chloe said grabbing a bottle of water.

"I can't do shit with this" Beca pointed at her leg.

"Yes you can. But you don't want to" Stacie said.

"Where's Amy?" Beca asked looking around.

"Probably swimming, you should do that too" Chloe told her looking around.

"I'm not going to swim with a cast on my leg." Beca said before putting her headphones on.

* * *

"What?" Beca said annoyed as she took off her headphones without opening her eyes as she felt poking on her shoulder.

"You're in a good mood" Jesse grinned

"You're back" Beca said trying not to show how glad she was that he came.

"Yeah, I was hoping I'd find you in the water though" he sat down putting her legs on his lap.

"How was the wedding?" She asked hoping he didn't feel the goose bumps she felt at his touch.

"It was fun." He shrugged. "Alot of drinking, single girls were all over me. The usual wedding things" he smirked.

"Sure" she said laying back.

"You didn't get raped, right?" She asked keeping her voice even.

"No, I didn't sleep with any of them." he chuckled getting what she meant.

"How is your family?"

"Family is good." Jesse nodded "Mike can say full sentences now."

"Your nephew?"

"Yeah. My sister still doesn't believe me when I say I dated a celebrity, she says in all the paparazzi pictures of us I look like I'm stalking you, which all thanks to you and your allergies to PDA. Mom gave me judgy eyes 'cause I didn't bring you home." Beca chuckled

"How have you been?" He asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Awesome." She gave him thumbs up.

"Well you're going back to work soon, that must be exciting," he said noticing the sarcasm.

"I still have another week, it's so boring, I'm not used to this." Beca sighed.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone"

"No. Not really. Expect for the fact that Bryan got my address and sent me flowers, that was interesting"

"Wow"

"Yeah. That's what I said" she said sitting up.

"Blonde guy two o clock, he's been looking at you ever since you got here"

Jesse glanced at him. "You think he's into me?"

"I don't know" Beca shrugged. "Ask him, if not send him my way, I need a sex slave" she smirked.

"Or we could have a three-some" Jesse said playing along

"That's an option to be considered"

"Did I hear three-some?" Stacie said when she got to them.

"You heard right, Stace" Beca said throwing her a towel.

"Do you think that guy is gay?" Jesse asked Stacie nodding at the blonde.

"Well he's married, look at his left hand. And there comes his wife"

"Shame." Beca said. "He's hot."

"C'mon" Jesse said tapping on Beca's leg.

"We're swimming" he told her getting up.

"I'm not going anywhere" she eyed him as he took off his t-shirt

"Don't make me do it, Becs. Even though I've been dying to" Jesse said stepping out of his flip-flops.

"Stacie sunscreen please" he asked looking at Stacie who was tanning.

"Thanks" he thanked her when she threw the bottle for him to catch.

"Why don't you wanna swim?" He asked Beca applying sunscreen.

"I'm comfortable just watching hot men walk by" she shrugged

"Could you help me with my back" he said handing her the bottle as he sat down.

"Sure" she said taking it from him.

Touching his back, Beca found herself thinking about the last time they've been together and bit her lip at the memory.

"Becs?" Jesse called when she didn't move her hands.

"Sorry, I thought the blondie was looking our way." She lied then shook her head at how lousy the lie was as she applied sunscreen on his back.

"You're all done" she tapped his back

"Thanks" Jesse said as he sat in a way he was facing her.

As he leaned over, Beca held her breath unable to pull away.

"Jesse no" she shouted when he threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, or else-"

"Or else what? You have a broken leg and you can't use the no sex card since we're not together. You want us to be friends? This is what friends do."

"Put me the fuck down, asshole"

"Language Beca, there are kids around. I've been wanting to throw you over my shoulder forever" he said readjusting her on his shoulder.

"Put me down" she repeated.

"Fine" he said throwing her into the water then jumping after her.

Jesse grinned when Beca glared at him.

"I hate you" she said swimming away.

"No you don't" he said as he swam after her.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked her when she stopped swimming.

"I'm thinking of ways to kill you and not get caught" Beca said looking right into his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. I made you watch twilight, this is nothing." Jesse smiled shrugging

"Still don't know how you got me to watch that or why" Beca said trying not stare at his body.

"My charms mainly and the fact that I love your commentary," he said before glancing at her breasts then looking up "You sat through it thanks to the drinking game, that you came up with." He smiled

"Oh yeah! Drink whenever Bella bits her lip or runs a hand through her hair." She paused thinking "What was the other one?"

"Whenever the creepy vampire does or says something fucked up" they said at the same time.

"You were trashed by the end of it" Jesse nodded at her words as his eyes fell on her breasts, again.

Catching him stare, Beca didn't want to make it weird between them, more that it already was, so she jumped into the water.

* * *

"lemme just take you back there" Jesse said as he watched Beca sit on the seashore.

"no" she shook her head. "bring me the crutches"

"They'll get stuck in the sand" he reasoned with her. _Good point._ She looked at him as he sat down next to her.

"You don't want me to hold you, fine" he shrugged playing with the sand.

"So" he turned to her "Do I need to scare the shit out of Bryan?"

"I'll let you know. But I doubted it. I'll hit him with my crutches if he does or says anything" She said resting her weight on her hands. Jesse laughed "They're efficient, ask Stacie" she looked at him to find him staring at her. _Please don't lean over._ She hoped knowing that she won't be able to help herself if he got any closer to her.

"What's that?" a little girl asked pointing at Beca's leg, making Jesse look away.

"It's a removable plastic cast" Beca answered her.

"It's something, you need when you break a bone. It helps it heal" Jesse explained when he saw the confusion on the girl's face.

"You broke your leg, ouch" the little kid said grimacing

"ouch, is the right word" Beca sighed looking at her leg.

"How did you break it?"

"I tripped over my shoelaces while running down the stairs" Beca told her. "Always tie your shoelaces, or else you'll end up with this" Beca added pointing her leg as she looked at the girl who nodded.

"And possibly this" Jesse said tucking Beca's hair so that the girl could see the stitches.

"Was someone chasing you?" the little girl stepped closer eyeing Beca's temple

"Nope, no one was chasing me. I was running from something I did and didn't want to deal with." She said looking at the sand in her hand.

"What's your name kiddo?" Jesse asked when Beca went quiet

"Katy" she grinned.

"Okay, Katy. I'm Jesse" he smiled at her "and this is my friend, Beca" he nodded at Beca who zoned out. "Is your mom dressed in a yellow dress?" Jesse asked looking behind Katy.

"Yes"

"She's calling for you" He said making the girl look behind her.

Beca looked up watching the little girl run back to her mother.

"Jesse?" she tilted her head to face him. He nodded for her to keep going.

"You don't have to keep your promise, I don't know what was I thinking when I made you promise me that. It's not fair, you can do better- you deserve better. I'm way too fucked up for my own good." Jesse shook his head standing up.

"When I make promises I tend to keep them. And you can't tell me what I deserve or not. I know what-who I want. And she's sitting right in front me." He smiled making Beca's heart skip a beat.

"C'mon," He gave her his hand. Beca took it then wrapped her arm around his waist as he help her walk back to their spot.

* * *

"Love birds went for a swim" Amy said in an attempt to provoke Beca who didn't even seem to notice her.

"How did you get her to swim?" Fat Amy asked watching Jesse help Beca sit.

"Oh wait, you don't have to answer it" Amy held a hand "It's because you're you" She answered herself making Jesse chuckle as he sat next to Beca.

"I wish that was the case. But I actually had to literally throw Beca in the water" he said nudging Beca.

"What?" she said snapping out of her thoughts as she looked at them.

"He was telling me how he made you swim, without getting murdered" Beca nodded curtly

"Well, you did want to kill me for like a minute" he said smiling at Beca

"I considered drowning you" Beca said reaching for her sunglasses

"You couldn't even if you tried" Jesse flexed

"You're underestimating me, budd" she said as she avoided directly looking at him.

* * *

Beca was half asleep when her phone rang

"Hi, dad" Beca said picking up.

 _"how are you doing, Becs?"_

"I'm alright" Beca sat up

 _"You're coming right?"_

"Yes. You don't have to call me every day, I'm not gonna skip, don't worry, already got my plane ticket."

 _"Okay. How is your leg?"_

"It's tolerable," she put her sunglasses on again.

"How's Sheila doing?" Beca asked him, 'cause it was expected from her

 _"She's fine, thanks for asking. She actually prepared your room for ya"_

"I already booked a room in a hotel, dad" Beca told him in a bored tone. Hearing her say so, Jesse guessed what her father said and threw sand her way

 _'What?'_ she mouthed looking at him sit up from the deck chair was laying on

"Don't be a dick to your father" he whispered yelled

 _"Oh, okay"_ Mr. Mitchell exhaled.

Jesse kept looking at her "I can cancel my reservation" she said gazing back at Jesse who smiled.

 _"You_ don't _have to"_

"It's alright, dad." Beca smiled back. "Just don't make me eat whatever she bakes, it reminds me of grandma when she does it, and it is weird."

 _"Sure, Becs"_ Her father laughed. _"I'll pick you up from the airport, I guess"_

"Yep. I'll get there around one pm if there weren't any delays"

 _"Okay, take care sweetheart."_

"You too" Beca said to him before hanging up.

"How is the old man doing?" Jesse asked watching her put her phone back in her bag.

"He's fine. Has mixed feelings about the whole retirement thing. I mean, whom is he going to lecture? Ever since my mom came last February and told she and dad wanted a fresh start, the lectures stopped" she sighed

"You sound like you like his so called lectures"

"Fuck, no. I hated them. But I admit I miss his lectures, it's like he cares enough to tear my ear off when I fuck up, but most of the time it's just to tell me how wrong I'm living my life." She shrugged.

"Your family really knows how to show affection"

"I'm surprised they last seven years.- I'm gonna get sun burns, thanks Jesse."

"You're at the beach why didn't you apply sunscreen"

"I was laying on a deck chair, under a parasol with no intention of swimming or staying under the sun. And you didn't give me time to"

"You wouldn't have swam if I didn't drag you. And we didn't stay for long, so don't exaggerate- Oh wait, I forgot your awful pain tolerance"

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hey, where's everyone? Stacie my ride" Beca said noticing it was just her and Jesse.

"I don't know, their stuff is gone- I'll drop you home. Later." He said getting up.

"What are you up to?" she narrowed her eyes.

"More swimming. With you. 'Cause I don't want you to stay by yourself." he grimaced

"I got my music" she held her IPod up.

"Put on sunscreen, Becs" he said throwing her the bottle.

"I'll throw you over my shoulder" he sang

"Okay, fine. No shoulder" she said applying sunscreen in fake annoyance.

"You know I can tell when you're annoyed, and right now you're not. Show that smile you're holding back" he said grinning making her bite the inside of her cheek harder.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Jess" Beca thanked Jesse when opening the car door.

"Don't mention it" he said before stepping out of the car himself.

"You don't have to" Beca said watching him open the backseat door and grab her crutches and bag.

"It's okay" he handed her the crutches and her bag

"You sure you're good to go?" he asked her frowning

"Yeah, I got it" she smiled, readjusting her bag on her shoulder "Bye Jesse."

* * *

 **AN:** Fyi the sunburns thing actually happened to me few days ago :3 and I thought why not included it. Genius thinking I know.


	24. Chapter 24

Walking pass the stereo Beca paused when she saw the CD that Jesse gave her on Valentine's Day and smiled holding it in her hand.

Hearing the doorbell, she walked to the front door, half way through she put the CD case on the counter.

"Jesse?" Beca said opening the door

"Hi, you forgot this in my car" he said handing her her wallet.

"Thanks, I was actually looking for it." she took it from him

"You left it out probably when we got tacos on that drive through on our way here" Beca nodded getting inside and leaving the door open.

Jesse followed her in, "You done packing?" He asked

"Yes, I'm having dinner" she said walking back to the kitchen table

"Oh, sorry. But I did call, you didn't pick up" he said taking a seat facing her.

"It's on silent." She said checking her phone.

"Did you eat?" Beca asked

"No" he shook his head

"I ordered enough for two- but I'm not hungry enough to eat them both" she shrugged

"This is new, you okay Becs?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"The other container is on the counter" she pointed at it

Jesse got up and grabbed it and smiled when he saw the CD he gave her.

"Shit, you got sunburns," he said sitting back as he eyed the redness on her cheeks

"That's what happens when you don't apply sunscreen" she sighed

"Sorry" he frowned

"It doesn't hurt so much, I've had worse" she looked at her leg.

"Weird how lately I've been somehow the reason behind your physical pain"

"Karma is a bitch, I know" she said playing with the food

"I didn't say anything" he put his hands up. _The way you're looking at me is enough._

"I've had it coming. I'm the asshole who runs away whenever I don't want to face the consequences of my actions. My friends- I mean our friends, make sure I don't forget how much of a bitch I am." She said before eating

* * *

"So, met anyone interesting at the wedding?" Beca asked playing with food.

"You mean a girl?" He mumbled while chewing.

"Yep" she nodded

"Oh yeah! As I told you at the beach, single girls were all over"

"cool" _Stop it, right this second. You don't get to feel bad when he meets someone new._

Jesse watched her eat her food in silence, waiting for the snarky comment she always had. Instead he got a frown and awkward silence.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner" Jesse said dropping the container in the garbage can.

"You're welcome" Beca said curtly as she avoided looking at him.

Jesse watched her for a second then grabbed her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her as he turned her slowly to him.

Beca looked at him without saying a thing.

"Do you know how hard it is to be with you without actually being with you?"

"Not to be able to do this when I want to" He said before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I thought I could roll with being friends with you but I just can't." He shrugged

"Stacie says you're in resistance, okay. But why? Why are resisting me, us?" He asked her as he leaned down.

"Jesse- I" Beca mumbled as she stared at his lips.

"What is it, Becs?" he said in a low voice her feeling her breath. "Let me guess, you want to kiss me but don't have an excuse to explain your actions later?" he guessed leaning over until their lips were almost touching.

 _oh fuck it._

Beca wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him, letting go of the crutches in the process.

Jesse slid his hands helping her wrapped her legs around his waist,

"I missed you so much" she mumbled between kisses as he pinned her against a wall.

"Me too" he said before kissing her forcefully.

"My leg, my leg" she winced "I can't stay like this for long" Beca said against his lips.

"we had sex on your uncomfortable couch and you didn't complain"

"I was stoned, Jesse" she said before kissing his jawline.

Jesse picked her up bridal style and paced to her room.

"Do you need anything? Painkillers? A pillow?" he asked putting her on the bed.

"No. I need you" she said pulling him down.

* * *

Beca woke up in the middle of the night, wrapped in Jesse's arms. She glanced at the clock to find it one am.

She removed herself from him and ran a hand through her hair.

"What the fuck did I do?" she asked herself as she watched Jesse smile in his sleep.

Risking the possibility of falling to her face, Beca got up and walked to her closet grabbing clothes to wear then went to the bathroom.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Beca tried to find a reasonable explanation for what she did.

 _Don't even go there._ She thought to herself as she ran the water before splashing it to her face.

"I felt your side of the bed empty, you okay?" Jesse peaked his head through the crack of the door

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said closing the spigot. Jesse nodded walking to her.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind burying his face in her hair. Glancing at their reflection the mirror, Jesse eyed her for second "You've got to be kidding me" he groaned letting go of her.

"Jesse-" She called him when he turned on his heels.

Beca managed to get to the room without falling, at a slow pace.

Standing in the doorway, she watched him get dressed.

"I thought you were finally done with your little drama, guess not" he said to her as he wore his jeans.

"Jesse. I can't-"

"You can't what? Admit you love me." He interrupted her walking back to her

"I get that you have your issues and that you give me a heads up from the beginning-" He huffed

Beca looked away from him holding back the tears that started to build up. Jesse held her chin and tilted her head to face him.

"What's holding you back?" he asked her.

"Jesse, I can't let myself love" she wiped the tears that started to fall.

"One day you'll wake up and realize you don't want me anymore and take off. I'm saving you a lot of time"

"A little too late for that, don't you think?" He questioned walking backwards

"I can't promise you that we'll be together forever, but I'm not going to bail on you without a good reason." He said wearing his shirt.

"But I can't do this anymore, whatever this is" he gestured between them.

"I can't be friends with you. And I can't just be your fuck buddy." He said wearing his shoes.

"I don't think I can even be around you anymore. 'Cause we keep on doing the same over and over again. Caught in vicious circle" he ran a hand through his hair.

"God, you're ruining the best part of falling in love. The first stages are supposed to be amazing. And you managed to make them agonizing" Jesse let out a groan of frustration.

"You treated me like crap just 'cause I didn't want to give up on. Because I know you. You would never say it out loud, you're scared of admitting to yourself. Beca Fucking. Mitchell, the badass who thinks low of people and doesn't believe in love, is in love."

He stood in front of her eyeing her.

"I'm done waiting for you to stop acting like a fucking child and get over yourself." He sighed watching her cry and resisted pulling her into a hug.

Reaching over he wiped her tears gently "Have a safe trip" he said before heading out.

Hearing the door slam, Beca slid down sobbing.

* * *

"Jesse?" Stacie said when the elevator opened. Noticing the redness in his eyes, the messy hair and the unbuttoned shirt she asked stepping out of the elevator. "What did she do?"

"I can't believe I let her do this to me" he chuckled humorlessly

"I've tried my best to be understanding and-"

"What happened Jesse?" Stacie asked to confirm what she had already figured out

"We had sex, sober, then she wakes up and has second thoughts. I actually thought her bullshit came to end."

"Did she say something or was it just you doing the talking?" Stacie hiccupped.

"Oh, she did talk. More bullshit"

"Jesse, calm down. You need to understand where she's coming from. You know the number of relationships Beca had in the last 10 years? Zero, it's always casual hookups with her. My roomie has trust issues," Jesse nodded looking at Stacie

"Take a deep breath and sleep it off. Swing by at work tomorrow we'll talk, okay? "

"Okay" Jesse said pushing the button for the elevator

"Great, 'cause I really need to pee"

"Even when you're drunk you're good at your job" Jesse laughed

"Thanks" she pulled her hair in a bun.

"Good night" Stacie said when he got inside the elevator.

"Night, Stacie" Jesse waved as the elevator closed.

"Oh fuck" Stacie swore looking inside her bag before she knocked on the door.

"Wear your keys as a necklace" Beca sniffed wiping her cheek as she let Stacie in.

"What took you so long?" Stacie asked closing the door behind her.

"I didn't have the crutches," Beca said over her shoulders as she made her way to the guest room.

* * *

"Do you wanna talk?" She asked peaking her head through the doorway and watching Beca lay on the bed after she put her phone on the nightstand.

"Stacie you should go to sleep, I can smell vodka from here" Stacie shrugged

"Hey, why are you sleeping in the guestroom?"

"Everything in my room smells like Jesse" Beca sighed closing her eyes.

"You mean it smells like sex in there" Stacie laughed.

"And that too." Beca tilted her head to look at Stacie.

Stacie eyed her for a while then got out of the room.

"If I'm gonna let you sob against my chest, I need to wear something less expensive" she said over her shoulders making Beca chuckle.

Getting back to the room, Stacie took off her shoes and jumped next to Beca.

"I don't know what do you need more, a hug or a slap for how much of an idiot you are," Stacie said pulling Beca into her arms. "But you look like crap"

"I fucked up, Stace" Beca cried

"Yes, you did, a bunch of times" Stacie said rubbing Beca's back "Do I need to wake the girls up for a surprise pity party?"

"No, it's Monday, they have day jobs to wake up to later. And Chloe is dropping me to the airport early" Beca shook her head pulling away.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. How long are you going to stay there?"

"It's supposed to be a three days thing but I think I'm gonna stay for more" Beca said sniffing

"You won't change, won't you?" Stacie laughed pulling Beca into a hug again "Always running away"

"Well, enjoy hanging out with Sheila" Stacie rested her chin on Beca's head.

"Don't eat a lot of pies, you'll get diabetes and die."

Beca nodded

"On the other hand, she could teach you how to bake,"

"Mom would have a seizure if I baked with Sheila instead of her, or did anything with Sheila for that matter" Beca chuckled.

"You don't have to tell her" Stacie shrugged.

* * *

"Hey, Stace?" Beca said sitting up as she wiped her cheek

"Mhhm?"

"Did you get that ice-cream you told me I'll need?"

"Yes, I did" Stacie nodded getting up

"No, no I'll get it" Beca shook her head reaching for the crutches "Do you want some?" She asked looking at Stacie who nodded

* * *

"How did you know this will happen?" Beca asked getting back to the room.

"Well, what can I say. I'm a really good therapist" Stacie shrugged sitting up.

"Of course you are." Beca rolled her eyes, giving Stacie the ice-cream before she put her crutches down.

"You were moping around and watching movies by yourself, whenever you hear his name you look up like a lost puppy. And you fell for my "psychological tricks", which can only mean your mind was elsewhere"

Beca sat on the bed and started digging into the ice-cream.

"But being the moron you are, I knew you would screw up again, and Jesse like any human being has his limits." Stacie shrugged leaning against the headboard.

Beca put down the spoon as she stared at the ice-cream when she heard his name.

"What do I do?" She asked feeling the tears starting to build up.

"Well, you need to accept how you feel" Stacie sighed "and hope he'll forgive for how you treated him"

"He hates me" Beca said through a cracking voice as she looked up

"But then again I had it coming" she shrugged filling her mouth with ice-cream.

"You're fucked up good, my friend"

"Thanks for reminding me." Beca exhaled as she laid next to Stacie.

"I can't bring myself to say it, Stacie" Beca said closing her eyes as she rested her head on the headboard.

"You'll get there," Stacie patted Beca's shoulder

"It's awesome having a shrink for a friend" Beca chuckled

"You didn't think that before"

"I didn't think a lot of things before" She said bringing the ice-cream to her mouth.

* * *

Not able to sleep, Beca got up and decided to shower.

Walking inside her room Beca stood in the doorway. _Way to go Beca._ She sighed loudly before she went to the window and opened it.

* * *

"Morning, Chlo" Beca said as she opened the door for Chloe

"Hi" Chloe greeted eyeing her friend.

"You look like shit" she said closing the door behind her

"Thanks. You're early."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to get stuck in morning jam." Beca nodded before walking to her room.

"Thanks for coming"

"No problem" Chloe said following her.

"You gonna tell me what made you stay up all night and cry or do I have to make you?" Chloe asked leaning against the door as she watched Beca apply makeup.

"Wait, I need to get this done first" Beca said applying eyeliner

"Okay" Chloe said

Beca exhaled putting down the eyeliner "I slept with Jesse, again-" Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Beca held her hand for her "-Let me finish then you can tell me how you told me so" Chloe nodded

"We were both sober this time. And because I can't accept why I did it again, he had it with me, which I don't blame him for, and told stuff he should have said from the first time we had sex after I broke up with him." She said quickly hoping not to cry, which didn't help.

"Oh, Beca" Chloe said

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm fine" Beca sniffed, checking her makeup.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Beca shrugged "Not redo my makeup thanks to the waterproof mascara" she joked

"We should get going" Beca said reaching for the crutches.

"Are you sure going to your dad's retirement ceremony is a good thing right now?" Chloe said following her

"Oh yeah!" Beca nodded walking to the kitchen to pour herself water.

"He would hate me if I don't and I don't want him to, we've just started to get along better" Beca explained as she leaned against the counter.

"Lead the way" she put the cup down and glanced at the CD case.

Beca wore her backbag and followed Chloe to the door.

"Just a second" she said walking back into the apartment. Beca grabbed the CD and put it in her backbag.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry if I stretched it so much. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Also, I might not be able to update for a few days.


	25. Chapter 25

"Dad, I'm not disabled" Beca said to her dad when he took her back bag from her along with the suitcase.

"Of course you're not, but I don't know kind of meds you're on because, sweetheart, you look like you are about to fall to your face"

"I haven't had much sleep that's all, I'm totally fine" she shrugged wearing her sunglasses as he put her stuff in the car's trunk

"Are you okay?" he turned to her concerned.

"Yep" she nodded, pushing her sunglasses up. "Liz is coming home too, right?" she asked changing the subject

"Yeah, she gets here this evening" he answered getting the door for her. _I can open a goddamn door by myself,_ Beca was gonna tell him but then held back because she knew he was doing it out of good will. "Thanks" she handed him her crutches before getting inside the car.

"How's your boyfriend doing?" Dr. Mitchell asked glancing at Beca

"What boyfriend?" she chuckled as she buckled her seatbelt.

Looking up to meet his gaze, she saw the confusion on his face

"Oh, I didn't tell you" she realized "I thought I did, guess that would be mom that I told. We broke up like three weeks ago" Dr. Mitchell nodded before starting the car.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" she asked confused by his silence.

"No. If you want to talk about, you'll tell me yourself" he smiled at her.

"Okay" she smiled back. "Thanks, 'cause I don't really wanna talk about it" _I don't wanna to end up bawling, again._

* * *

"Beca" Sheila said hesitating to pull her in a hug "It's been years, how have you been?"

"Good," Beca reached over and hugged her briefly.

"I made your favorite, cheesecake," Sheila said walking inside the house

"That is awesome" Beca eyed the house she hasn't been to in years to find it the same as she remembered.

"Honey, can you climb the stairs or do you want me to carry up there?" Dr. Mitchell asked as he dragged her suitcase walking behind them.

"I told you dad, I'm not disabled" she said in a bored tone "Thanks for offering though" she took off her sunglasses.

"Here we go" she exhaled before climbing the stairs.

* * *

"So, I guess I'll let you rest now" Dr. Mitchell said watching Beca put her crutches near the bed.

"Don't wake me up, I'll set an alarm myself" she told him taking off her converse.

"Okay, sleep well" he said pressing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"You can lay down if you want" Stacie said watching Jesse sit down the couch.

Jesse sighed laying down.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Stacie asked crossing her legs as she sunk into the chair.

Jesse glanced at Stacie then chucked "This is your shrink mode Beca told me about"

Stacie shrugged watching him.

"I feel alright" he said looking at the ceiling

"Are you still angry with Beca?"

"Oh yeah." He said readjusting himself.

"Do you want to share with me what exactly made you angry?"

"Well, for starters her hot and cold behavior and the fact that she's the one who initiates things every single time ever since she broke up with me. Then she wakes up and acts like she never wanted it, and I can see it in her eyes that she's lying straight to my face"

"Ever thought about why she's doing that?"

"Every day."

"And have you gotten any explanation?"

"I mean I know that Becs has trust issues but have I ever done anything alerting?"

"Maybe it's not about you. Ever thought of it that way?"

"Oh, you mean she'll back out without a good reason. I think she already did that" he said tilting his head to look at Stacie.

"She has a reason, we might not understand it, but she does have one"

"Having true feelings for one makes you break up with them. Yeah, I'll never see it her way" he chuckled humorlessly.

"Wait" he said sitting up.

"Ever since we started going out together she would casually tell me that we'll break up" he looked up meeting Stacie gaze who was watching him.

"Does that mean Becs expects every relationship not to work, and her having feeling for me made her decide that it was time end it?"

"Could be" she smiled knowingly

"Stacie, stop talking like a therapist" Jesse eyed her

"Ugh, that's exactly what's going on with her, glad you noticed. But she knows damn well that it's too late for walking away." Stacie said putting her notepad to her right.

"I mean she's so close to accepting her feelings for you, but I can't predict the future" Stacie shrugged.

"Whatever you told must have really knocked some sense into her"

"I called her a child and told her that I'm not gonna wait around for her anymore, among other things. And I meant every word" Jesse sunk in the couch. "Do I feel bad for calling her a child? Yes. Do I regret? No."

"Do you think you'll ever forgive her for how she treated you, if she apologizes?"

"I don't know. Like how am I supposed to know for sure that she won't walk out on me again?"

* * *

"Hi" Beca said peeking her head through the kitchen's doorway.

"You're up" Sheila said cleaning her hands.

"Hey, sis" Liz smiled walking to Beca to hug her, and laughed at the grimace Beca made.

"How have you been?" Beca asked pulling away.

"Great, you?" Liz walking back to where she was standing, beside her mother.

"Awesome" Beca sighed resting her crutches on the edge of the counter before jumping on a stool.

"Beca, if you're hungry you can have a snack, dinner won't be ready until a few hours" Sheila said eyeing Beca.

"I woke up 'cause I'm hungry" Beca said meeting her gaze and making Liz chuckle.

"Want some of that cheesecake I told you about?"

"Yeah, that'd be great"

* * *

"Producing a new album?" Liz asked watching Beca eat

"I haven't been working for two weeks now. What made you think so?" Beca asked after swallowing.

"Well you look restless, almost like the last time I saw you" Liz said resting her elbows on the counter.

"I can't sleep well because of this" Beca lied nodding at her leg. Liz nodded satisfied with Beca answer.

"Well, don't you have painkillers for that?" Sheila asked as she cut salad.

"Yeah do, but I can't always have them. It's not healthy. Don't wanna become a junkie" _Damn I'm_ good _liar._

"Where's dad?" Beca asked changing the subject

"He's at the study," Sheila

"Working on his speech?" Beca guessed jokingly

"Yes" Sheila nodded

"Oh. He's actually doing that? Preparing a speech is a thing?" Beca asked in way that made her question sound more like a statement

"He wants it to be perfect"

"Runs in your genes, Mitchells" Liz said grabbing apple juice from the fridge

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you and your dad want everything work related to be perfect"

"Of course I want my stuff to be perfect" Beca shrugged

"Ever stop to wonder what you're missing out on by working too much to prefect your work"

"You're starting to sound like Jesse, Liz"

"That's your boyfriend?" Sheila asked

"Not for the last few weeks" Beca said staring at the cheesecake "We broke up" She looked up

"The album I was working on when you were in LA is out though, you should check it. I hated the guy, but he can sing" Beca said before filling her mouth with cake.

"Will do" Liz nodded

* * *

"This great, Sheila. I forgot how awesome your cheesecake is." Beca said sucking her teeth as she got up holding the plate in hand.

"Oh, leave it" Sheila said cleaning her hands with a cloth

"It's okay, I got it. I broke my leg not forgot how to human" Beca said dragging her leg until she got to the sink. "And I can't feel it anyway, I had painkillers before showering." She shrugged washing the plate.

* * *

"So how can I help?" Beca said leaning again the sink.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"Beca don't take this the wrong way , but you're being nice and it's weird, are you okay? I mean you did hit your head"

"Elizabeth!"

"Funny" Beca chuckled "I'm fine. I guess I'm maturing into adulthood, and working on not acting like a fucking child all the time" Beca shrugged turning thoughtful as she repeated Jesse's words.

"So, do you need help?" Beca said snapping out of her thoughts to find both Liz and Sheila looking at her with concern showing on their faces.

"No, darling," Sheila said smiling sympathetically at Beca.

"Then, I'm out" Beca said dragging her leg until she reached the counter and grabbed her crutches.

"Beca-out" She said over her shoulder as she made her way to the staircase.

* * *

"That was a kickass speech, dad" Beca said hugging Dr. Mitchell after the ceremony ended.

"Thanks, Bec" He said hugging her back.

"Beca is right that was really great" Liz said from behind when they pulled away.

"Congrats, Ben" Liz gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Liz" Dr. Mitchell said as they walked back to the car.

"Um, dad?" Beca stopped walking

"Yes?"

"You can go home without me, I wanna walk around campus for a while" Beca said readjusting her back bag

"Okay" He smiled.

"Then this is goodbye sis" Liz said smiling at Beca.

"You're heading back to New York?"

"Yep, I just took two days, I need to be sleeping in my apartment tonight"

"Okay, well have a safe trip" Beca said hugging Liz

"Thanks,"

* * *

Beca sat on the grass then grabbed her laptop placing it on her lap.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Beca grabbed it while resting her right hand on the grass.

"Hello, bitch the great"

"Hi, Stacie"

"How is everything going?"

"Um, I think I gained few pounds thanks to Sheila and her heavenly cooking. Dad just got officially retired and knows something is wrong. It's like a hundred degrees in here. Everything is top notch. How is L.A?"

"L.A is the same as you left it. Are you at your dads now?"

"Nope, I'm at campus, going down memory land and shit."

"Can't for our ten years reunion"

"To get shitfaced with purpose?"

"Exactly"

"Well we still got a couple of years to go, you should find other reasons to party hard."

"That would be your wedding"

"I'm not sure he'll ever talk to me again and you're thinking wedding, Jeez Stacie" Beca said making Stacie laugh

"What's so funny?" Beca asked

"I didn't say to who"

"Damn it, I fell for it."

"I miss the good old days where you would see it coming from miles away" Stacie sighed.

"So, are you working on your apology?"

"That would be a no."

"I might have been drunk but you totally gave me the impression that you want Jesse back. Elaborate"

"I don't think a simple apology would do it" Beca said watching students walk by.

"I agree."

"Hey, do you think if I drop by the Bellas house I would get out of there alive?"

"Well, you are considered _a god_ in a capella, they might want to keep you there, in the basement"

"Ugh, not the creepy basement"

"Remember that time we convinced you it was a good idea to spend the night there."

"Yes. And it is hunted, staying there confirmed it. I think I'll just keep walking around campus, no Bellas."

* * *

"Bec is that you?" Dr. Mitchell called from the kitchen

"Yeah" Beca said walking to him

"It's just you?" She asked peeking her head

"Yeah, Sheila is at work" Beca nodded

"How does retirement feel?" she asked walking inside the kitchen

"Feels weird to know that I'll no longer wake up and head to Barden university"

"Wait until the boredom kicks in." Beca sighed watching him.

"Wanna mug of tea?" he asked

"Yeah, sure." Beca shrugged taking a seat

"Thanks" Beca said accepting the mug from her father.

"Thank you for coming Bec" Dr. Mitchell said as resting is hands on the counter

"You're welcome dad, I couldn't miss a lecture, I know it was a retirement speech but still sounds like a lecture to me."

"And thank you for being nice to Sheila" he said watching her sip her tea

"She's good peeps, sorry for being such pain in the ass growing up"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Beca asked

"You're actually being nice, usually when I ask you to be nice to Sheila you get all sarcastic."

"Dad, I'm turning thirty in two weeks, I think it's time to do some damage control." Beca gave him a tight smile.

"My ex-boyfriend, Jesse, he said some eye opening things to me." Beca shared with her dad keeping her voice even.

"Your mom told me he's a great guy"

"He is" Beca nodded "I mean he gets weird about movies and generally is a dork but he grows on you" she said looking up to meet her father's gaze to find him watching her.

"Do you wanna talk about it, Bec?"

"I don't want to bore you with details, but I basically screwed up real bad and pushed him away when things got too real. He tried for a while to get me back but I treated him so bad he hates me now. And It's kinda too late to do something about it" she told him, voice cracking by the end.

"Do you really think it's too late or is it 'cause you don't want to deal?"

"The second one" Beca chuckled softly "Dad, he hates me."

"I love having you around but you've been hiding out here for four days now. " He sighed

"I'm going grocery shopping wanna tag along?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"Yeah"

* * *

Walking through the alleys, Beca found herself in the movies section. She stood there reading the titles until her eyes fell on The Breakfast Club. _I never finished this one._

Beca grabbed it then looked around for her father.

"You're getting a movie?" Dr. Mitchell asked in surprise

"Yep." Beca nodded

"Since when do you watch movies?"

"Since I decided to date a movie nerd. He started this thing that he called "moviecation" to educate me about movies, this movie was the first." She smiled to her father who nodded

"But we never got to finish it" she shrugged.

"We can watch it together if you want" Beca said as they walked to the cashier

"That should be nice"

* * *

By the end of the breakfast club, Beca found herself in tears and was grateful the lights were off as wiped her cheeks.

"Excuse me" Beca said getting up when she heard the front door open.

She climbed the stairs as fast as she could to avoid saying hi to Sheila and explain why she was crying over a movie about teenagers in detention.

* * *

Beca jumped on her bed as she went through her phone gallery looking for a photo of the auditorium she took the day of her dad's retirement ceremony to send to the Bellas, but instead of sending the photo she kept scrolling down the pictures. She laughed at selfie Jesse took of her kissing his cheek as he was piggybacking her. Sighing she put her phone on the nightstand and grabbed her laptop and the mix tape he made her that she hadn't listened to yet.

Placing the CD in the player, she sat properly waiting for it to load.

As she listening to the intro of the first song she laughed.

"Swift really, Jesse?"

 _I like the way you sound in the morning_

 _We're on the phone and without a warning_

 _I realize your laugh is the best sound_

 _I have ever heard_

She rested her head on the headboard as she listened to the song.

 _I like the way I can't keep my focus_

 _I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

 _I hear the words but all I can think is_

 _We should be together_

She smiled cause the lyrics sounded like something Jesse would say to her.

 _Every time you smile, I smile_

 _And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

 _Whoa, oh, I'm feeling you baby_

 _Don't be afraid to_

 _Jump then fall_

 _Jump then fall into me_

 _Be there, never gonna leave you_

 _Say that you wanna be with me too_

 _So I'mma stay through it all_

 _So jump then fall_

 _Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_

 _You got the keys to me_

 _I love each freckle on your face, oh_

 _I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

 _I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

"Yeah, next song." she decided sitting up, she hit the next.

"Holy shit" she said as soon as the song started to play, recognizing the music.

 _I've got you under my skin_

 _I've got you deep in the heart of me_

 _So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_

 _I've got you under my skin_

 _I'd tried so not to give in_

 _I said to myself this affair never will go so well_

 _But why should I try to resist when baby, I know so well_

 _I've got you under my skin_

 _I'd sacrifice anything come what might for the sake of having you near_

 _In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats_

 _Repeats in my ear_

 _Don't you know little fool_

 _You never can win_

 _Use your mentality, wake up to reality_

 _But each time that I do just the thought of you_

 _Makes me stop before I begin_

 _'Cause I've got you under my skin_

At the instrumental break Beca wiped a tear that fell before hitting next.

 _Just as I thought it was going alright_

 _I find out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right_

 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _I could say day, and you'd say night_

 _tell me it's black when I know that it's white_

 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _I could leave but I won't go_

 _though my heart might tell me so_

 _I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

 _but why does it always seem to be_

 _me looking at you, you looking at me_

 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

Beca place her computer near her before grabbing her crutches and starting the pack.

 _Turning me on, turning me off,_

 _making me feel like I want too much_

 _living with you's just putting me through it all of the time_

 _running around, staying out all night_

 _taking it all instead of taking one bite_

 _living with you's just putting me through it all of the time_

Beca started to hum along as she packed

 _I could leave but I won't go_

 _it'd be easier I know_

 _I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

 _but why does it always seem to be_

 _me looking at you, you looking at me_

 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

Putting her crutches aside she held her suitcase and put it on the bed then rested her hands on it listening to the lyrics.

 _Truth is I love you_

 _more than I wanted to_

 _there's no point in trying to pretend_

 _there's been no-one who_

 _makes me feel like you do_

 _say we'll be together till the end_

 _I could leave but I won't go_

 _it'd be easier I know_

 _I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

 _so why does it always seem to be_

 _me looking at you, you looking at me_

 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _Just as I thought it was going alright_

 _I find out I'm wrong when I thought I was right_

 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _I could say day, you'd say night_

 _tell me it's black when I know that it's white_

 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _That's all_

Beca sighed before grabbing her laptop to buy a plane ticket.

 **AN:**

I love to read your reviews they're really helpful, 'cause of the way I write I tend to let the readers figure out what's going on by themselves without getting too descriptive.

I'm a shitty novelist I can write screenplays, this is as close as I can get to novels.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and holy shit it's the 25th chapter.

Songs used in order:

Jump the fall by Taylor Swift

Under my skin by Frank Sinatra

That's all by Genesis


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** Things I did while writing down this chapter:

Eat Pizza at 3 in the morning

Try to memorize the lyrics for The Happy Happy Birthday Song by Arrogant Worms and ending up trying to sing a Bollywood song, it got weird.

You don't need to know this, but I want you to know that inspiration comes from weird ass shit, like Bollywood songs.

* * *

 _Not now._ Beca thought to herself noticing Jesse's car parked not far from her as the taxi driver was getting her suitcase from the truck. _I haven't figured out what to do yet._

* * *

"It's okay, I got it" She said when Jesse ran up to her and took the suitcase from her.

"I didn't know you were coming home" Jesse said looking in front of him as he ignored her objection

"That makes two of us." she said following him.

* * *

"Going out with Stace?" Beca guessed as he pushed the button for her floor.

"No, I was dropping by movie tickets I had that I didn't need anymore, I was about to start the car but then I saw you struggling to drag your suitcase" he told her before leaning against the wall.

"What was that?" Beca asked when the elevator made a weird sound.

Jesse looked around them resting a hand on the elevator door and the other one on Beca's shoulder when elevator stopped absurdly.

"I think we're trapped" he said looking at her.

"Try the call button" Beca nodded at Jesse.

Jesse did as told "No one is answering"

"That is just great" Beca scoffed watching Jesse bang on the door.

"What do we do?" Beca asked when he stopped banging

"No idea." He said watching her

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Beca asked when he narrowed his eyes looking at her.

"I'm checking if you're on the verge of a panic attack"

"I'm fine" she shrugged putting her crutches to her side

"That's what you always say when you're having one." He deadpanned.

"No, really I am" she said reaching for her phone.

"I'm gonna try and call Stacie see if she can get some help" She said placing her phone to her ear as she looked at Jesse.

"Hey Stace, I'm back in L.A"

 _"What? Are you at the airport now? Do you want me to come and pick you up?"_

"No no, I'm at the complex, I'm actually in the elevator, we're-"

 _"Why didn't say you're coming home?"_

"Long story. Anyway listen, Jesse and I are stuck in the elevator and no one is picking up when we tried the call button, could please get us some help."

 _"That's sounds like the beginning of a bad porn"_ Stacie laughed

"I agree."

 _"I'll try building maintenance then text you, cool?"_

"Just don't let me die in here"

 _"You have good company."_ Stacie chuckled _"Please, don't end up having sex in there, you will complicate things."_

"You don't have to tell me. I learned my lesson." Beca said before hanging up.

"She'll get building maintenance" Beca told Jesse placing her phone back inside her pocket.

* * *

 _ **'I was just with the maintenance guys, they said that there's a power malfunction or something, you're stuck there for a few hours. Get comfortable'**_ Beca exhaled loudly before passing her phone to Jesse to read the text himself.

"Sweet" he said handing her the phone back.

Beca slid down wincing then opened her back bag grabbing her laptop

"You alright there?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just the usual." She shrugged turning her laptop on.

"Are your meds in the suitcase?"

"They're in my back bag, but I can handle it. Plus I've got no food, I'll get weird if I take them on an empty stomach" she grimaced.

"Good point" he nodded sitting down next to her. Beca glanced at him as he sat looking at the ceiling.

"Do you think-"

"You stay where you are," she interrupted him knowing exactly what he was going to say.

Jesse groaned "I've seen enough movies to know what to do"

"Jesse" Beca called him slowly

"Fine, buzzkill"

"Believe me having broken bones is the real buzzkill. And since I'm older I have the upper hand and I say you are not climbing up there" she said loading her mixing software.

"You're five months older than me" He reminded her.

"I got to legally get drunk five months before you" she shrugged "So you sit there like a good boy and wait for help" she said meeting his gaze "cool?"

"Grool" he nodded

"What?"

"It's cool and great put together" he explained interlocking his fingers. "It's from Mean Girls"

Beca rolled her eyes wearing her headphones.

* * *

"How was Georgia?" Jesse asked, poking Beca's shoulder, after a long thirty minute of silence.

"Come again?" she hung her headphones around her neck.

"I asked you how was Georgia"

"Hot" she answered looking back to the screen. "I got ear buds in my back bag if you want Jesse, along with my IPod" Beca suggested sensing his boredom.

"Thanks" he said reaching for her back bag

"Sure" she said wearing her headphones.

Looking through her back bag, the dvd case for The Breakfast Club caught his eyes. He grabbed it then looked at Beca waiting for her to look up.

Beca glanced up and said "I finally finished that movie, you were right, it does have the greatest ending to any movie ever."

Jesse chuckled realizing she quoted him.

"You were also right about the soundtrack," she smiled before looking back to the screen.

Jesse watched Beca crack her neck

"You sure Stacie got help?" Jesse asked wearing the ear buds

"You saw the text yourself Jesse" Beca said resting her head against the elevator's metallic wall.

* * *

Huffing Beca tried reaching for her suitcase but without any luck. Jesse grabbed it for her.

"Thanks" she said opening it.

"No problem" he said watching her.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"You saw what Stacie said, I'm gonna get comfortable. The shorts I'm wearing right now are so not for sitting on the floor, my butt hurts" she said as she started to unbutton her shirt.

Jesse's eyes grew wide before he sat Indian style with his back facing her.

"Relax, I'm not gonna try and seduce you" she said watching him get all tensed.

"I kinda need your help to get up" Beca said after wearing her t-shirt.

"Are you wearing something?"

"Yes" Beca sighed. Jesse glanced at her to see for himself then got up helping her get up as well.

"Thank you" she said waiting for him to turn around.

He nodded before giving her his back.

"I don't get why you're acting like this, I mean you've seen me naked several times, and I'm not even naked right now." Beca said removing her current shorts.

"It's not the same" he rested his hands on the elevator's door

Beca shrugged wearing her shorts "I'm gonna hold on to you, okay?" Jesse nodded okay.

Beca clenched the back of his t-shirt for support as she wore her shorts.

"All done" she patting his back before she sat down again putting her laptop on her lap.

"What you working on?"

"Jesse, you can ignore me, it's okay" she smiled at him. "There's no need to try and keep the conversation going, I can feel your discomfort" she shrugged wearing her headphone. _Say it, you pussy._

Looking up when he sat next to her, Beca noticed sweat forming on his forehead.

"Jesse are you okay?" she asked tilting her head to have a better look at him

"I don't feel so good" He turned to her. Beca frowned and pressed her hand on his forehead "No fever" she said confused.

"It's probably 'cause I don't like small places" he shrugged trying to keep it cool.

"Oh my god you're claustrophobic," Beca said in realization. "I thought you're uncomfortable because you're stuck with me" she said

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked

"I've never got to the point where I would panic." Jesse shrugged watching Beca

"What do you do when you have a panic attack, cause it's kinda the same, I think"

"Deep breaths, accepting that you're afraid and happy thoughts" she told him before she closed her laptop and put it in her back bag.

"Happy thoughts, okay" he said taking a deep breath.

Beca watched him exhale as he rested his head on the wall.

"Try thinking of fluffy bunnies, works for me"

"I've been trying to picture red pandas, they're really cute. But I can't"

"Concentrate on the breathing, it will pass Jesse— We could also- never mind,"

"When I kiss you you relax, that's what you were going to say" He guessed opening his eyes. Beca nodded staring at her phone.

"That's not a good idea though, keep trying to think of pandas" _C'mon, it's easy. I lo- -I L word you so much, please forgive me._

Running a hand through her hair, she looked up.

"Red pandas" he corrected

"How are you holding up?"

"I feel like the walls are closing in on us"

"Jesse we're not going to die, not here at least. Keep up with the deep breathing, it has to pass" Jesse nodded taking a deep breath.

Watching him lean against the wall closing his eyes, Beca found herself staring at his lips.

 _Self-fucking-control._

"Could please just kiss me," Jesse asked feeling her gaze on him.

"C'mere," she sighed. "Let's just hope this helps" Beca said when he came closer to her.

Kissing him gently as she stroked his cheek, Jesse sighed softly against her lips and kissed her back.

 _Okay, brain, pull away, self-control remember?_ She told herself when she felt him relax.

Jesse got on his knees and cupped her face when she pulled away.

"Not enough" he said against her lips. Beca nodded opening her mouth for him to let him slip his tongue when he kissed her.

Gasping for air, Jesse pulled away but didn't let go of her.

"Better?" Beca asked panting when she met his gaze.

He nodded before sitting down.

"Thanks" he said running a hand through his hair.

 _Just say it._

"Jesse?" He turned to her

"I love—ed that mix tape you made me" _Fuck!_ She looked away shaking her head. _Three fucking words, what the fuck, I mean the three other words_.

"I listened to it yesterday" Beca said.

"I gave it to you three months ago" he said watching her.

 _Mini apology now then a big one that I still have to figure out._

"But you told me not to listen to it right away" she tilted her head to face him.

"Yeah, but that was three months ago"

"I was going to listen to it the day we went to the beach, then you showed up, and— I didn't get to listen to it" She cleared her throat.

"Nice songs, by the way, and I see the artistic value in Jump then fall" she said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you like Taylor" he chuckled

* * *

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. I don't expect you to forgive me and we live happily ever after, but I just want you to know that I'm very sorry and I get that you hate me and don't want to be around me" Beca blurred out in a hurry then looked at him.

"I don't hate you" he shook his head.

"Well you should" she said picking up her phone to avoid looking at him.

"I was mad at you but I'm not anymore, thanks to Stacie. She went full on shrink on me and asked the right questions" He said turning thoughtful.

Beca grimaced resting her head on the wall.

"That must have been fun" she said closing her eyes.

"Very"

"Look at you getting all sarcastic" Beca chuckled

"I blame you"

"And I you for making me enjoy movies. Dad didn't believe his eyes when I got the breakfast club and asked him to watch it with me"

"Father daughter bonding, that's nice"

"I'm just trying to act my age and stop blaming him for turning out the way I did" she shrugged

"You turned out fine" he said making her laughed

"You don't have to be nice, nerd"

"Between the two of us you're the nerd"

"Really?" Beca said opening her eyes.

"Yep," he nodded

"Dude you have a shelve that has enough movies you could make a small fortune if you sell half of them"

"Same for you just with music. I don't think anyone still has cassettes"

"Hey, that's like a modern antic."

"Sure" he snorted. "And you are an a capella champion, that's huge on the nerd scale"

"We're both nerdy, fine. And the girls and I made a capella cool. We changed the face of a capella" she said crossing her legs, trying to get comfortable.

* * *

"Still got some of that candy?" Jesse asked when they went both quiet

"What?"

"When we kissed you tasted really sweet" he explained "Strawberry?" he guessed

Beca nodded reached for her back bag. "Call me a child, but these lollipops are so good" she said handing him a lollipop.

"I see what you did there" Jesse said taking it "And I'm sorry for calling a child" he apologized

"I was acting like one" she shrugged popping a lollipop in her mouth.

* * *

Checking her phone Beca realized they've been trapped in the elevator for 2 hours and huffed.

"What was Stacie doing when you dropped by?"

"Um, I don't know. Tom was there though"

"Tom, as in Tommy boy?"

"Yeah" he nodded

"That's weird, Stacie never sees the same guy twice in a mouth"

Jesse shrugged

"Why are you asking?"

"She didn't get back to me I've been texting her. I'm like 94% she's doing Tom as we speak" Beca said aiming her phone at her back bag.

Jesse checked the time then looked at her "It's been 2 hours"

"So what?" Beca shrugged looking up after successfully throwing her phone inside her back bag. "I'm starting to doubt the fact that she even contacted maintenance"

"No" Jesse said in disbelief "You really think so?"

Beca nodded "Try the call button again, if they don't pick up I'll try to get one of the girls to come to the rescue"

"Why don't we get 911?"

"No, Jesse we're not calling 911 'cause we're stuck in an elevator, they got far more serious shit to deal with, like a kitten stuck on a tree."

Jesse chuckled getting up.

"Still nothing" he looked at her.

"I'm gonna try Em." Beca said looking for her phone.

"I'll see if I could get Benji to come over" Jesse said sliding down.

* * *

"Emily just texted me, she's on her way"

"Her and Benji" Jesse said looking up

"Why did you bother the guy? Doesn't he have lives to save" Beca said leaning against the wall.

"Ours do not count?"

"Jesse we're not going to die—Shit you're not having another attack are you?" Beca questioned tilting her head to have a better look at Jesse.

"No" He shook his head, "I'm alright" he said looking at his shoes.

"Jesse" Beca said reaching for his chin and tilting his head to face her. "We're fine" she said confidently gazing into his eyes. "Don't worry, grool?" she said making him chuckle as he nodded.

Beca smiled then glanced at his lips before letting go of his chin.

 _Self-Fucking-Control._ She looked away from him.

"Becs, we're moving" Jesse said looking around them.

"Finally!" she said watching Jesse get up.

"Here" Jesse said giving her his hand to help her get up.

"Thanks" Beca thanked him letting go of his hand and reaching for her crutches.

"Hey, Jesse?" Beca said when the elevator door opened

"Why did you get in the elevator with me?" she said realizing he joined her when he didn't have to

"Out of habit?" Jesse shrugged reaching for both her back bag and suitcase

* * *

 **AN:** I got carried away and ended up with more 5k. I'll upload part two later. Don't forget to review.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** I owe you an apology peeps, I was planning on uploading part 2 in a matter of hours but then life happened and I couldn't. Yeah, I have a life, weird I know right?

* * *

"Better text Emily and Benji" Jesse glanced at Beca before walking out of the elevator

"Already on it" Beca said hitting send.

* * *

"Ha, Em is parking" Beca said checking her phone as she was about to unlock the door.

"She should run into Benji, cause he's here too." Jesse said checking his phone

"Didn't you text them that we're fine?"

"I did" Beca nodded unlocking the door.

"Then-"

"Doesn't matter, they're here now" Beca shrugged walking inside the apartment.

"Hear that?" Beca asked turning to Jesse

"They're banging" Beca said walking to Stacie's room. "And the door is fucking unlocked, as always" Beca rested her crutches on the wall murmuring "Jesus Christ" then closed the door without looking inside the room.

Beca dragged her leg and walked to the stereo turning it on.

"Explains why she never got back to you" Jesse said watching Beca walk to the kitchen and sit on a stool.

Beca looked up recognizing the intro. _You have to be fucking kidding me._

 _Remember those walls I built?_

 _Well, baby they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_

Beca looked up meeting Jesse's gaze. _Not now, shut the fuck up Beyoncé_

 _But, I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now_

Jesse watched Beca dragged her leg to the stereo.

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

"Yeah, explains it!" she said pulling her phone from her pocket.

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and—_

Beca hit next, glad the next song was Snow by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"I'm gonna get pizza, dinner is on me. Since we dragged Emily and Benji without a good reason, I figured pizza would be a good apology. You don't have to stay" She looked up to meet his gaze. Jesse nodded.

"That's probably them" Jesse pointed at the door when they heard knocking.

"Hey guys" Jesse said letting Benji and Emily get in.

"Sorry for dragging you both." Beca said grabbing her crutches and walking back to the kitchen.

"It's okay" Emily said walking to Beca.

"How is that leg doing?" Benji asked walking behind Emily

"Alright—You're staying for dinner" Beca said pointing at Benji and Emily.

"Consider it a sorry for making you come down all the way here. I hope you weren't doing something important, Benji"

"Nope" Benji shook his head. "Even if I were, I got to meet a heavenly creature-" he glanced at Emily

"Don't get weird" Jesse nudged him talking in a low voice

* * *

"Why is the music so loud?" Emily asked confused watching Jesse get up to get the door

"Stacie and Tom are fornicating, and Tom is pretty loud. I feel your pain Benji and I'm forever sorry"

"Oh Jesse got me earplugs few weeks after you started dating" Benji said taking a seat.

"Jesse forgot to mention that to me" Beca said glancing at Jesse who was holding back a laugh as he set the Pizza boxes on the table.

"I just loved how creative you get to sneak off without saying hi to Benji. It's funny" he said making Emily chuckle.

"No it's not, you know how much thought I put into that?"

"It's kinda funny" Jesse laughed. "Like that time you had to crawl your way to the front door but then forgot your phone and had to come back"

"Shut up" Beca said before biting into a slice of Pizza

"Is that a new tattoo?" Emily asked looking at the music notes inked on Beca's arm.

"Sorta. I woke up with it in my arm on New Year day. I usually laser off tattoos that I don't plan on having, but this one is nice so I kept it"

"First time noticing it" Emily said taking Beca's arm in her hand to have a better look at the tattoo.

"It's really nice" Emily let go of Beca's arm

"Thanks" Beca mumbled through mouth full of pizza.

"I've been thinking of getting one" Emily shared

"Cool, what do you have in mind?" Beca asked

"I don't know yet, it's gonna be music related for sure"

"I advise you not to tattoo a boyfriend's name" Benji said joining in the conversation.

"He makes a very good point, never do that" Beca nodded "Got any tattoos Benji?" Beca asked

"No" he shook his head.

"What about you Jesse?" Emily asked

"I wanna be buried in a Jew cemetery, so no"

"Well, they could like take off that piece of skin and bury you" Emily shrugged

"I guess that's an option" Jesse said turning thoughtful

"Could you please not talk about cutting flesh, we're having dinner for Christ sake. And Jesse won't get a tattoo 'cause he's afraid of needles" Beca said looking between Jesse and Emily.

"No I'm not"

"Please, you couldn't look at me when I was getting these stitched" Beca snorted pointing at her temple.

"Maybe it was 'cause I didn't want to see you in pain"

"You wanted to punch the doctor when I was in pain, not throw up" she smiled tightly waiting for him to admit it.

"Okay, fine I don't like needles" he threw his hands up in defeat

"Glad you have the guts to admit shit" Beca said before sipping from her beer.

"Yeah, admitting how you feel is good for your soul, you should try it sometimes" he deadpanned.

 _I deserved that._

"Great, you got pizza" Stacie said walking inside the kitchen.

"Tom, could you turn the music down?" Beca yelled from her place

"Okay" Tom Answered from Stacie's room.

"So for how long were you stuck there?"

"Like 2 hours" Beca answered, watching Stacie lean over and grab a slice of Pizza.

"Hey Tom" Beca said looking at Tom when he joined them.

"Hi" he said back high fiving Jesse. "How are you doing, guy I don't know?" he asked fist bumping with Benji

"I'm Benji" Benji introduced himself as he tried to get up but Jesse held him down. "and I'm doing well, you?" he added awkwardly fist bumping with Tom.

"Great" he sang meeting Emily's gaze "Sup?"

"Nothing much, enjoying the free time after the tour. You?" Emily shrugged.

"Writing songs and waiting for Ms. Mitchell to get back to work to start on our album" he said grabbing a slice of pizza himself.

"I'll be back by Monday"

"She's a perfectionist, you've been warned" Emily informed Tom.

"More chances to win a Grammy" He shrugged

* * *

"Jesse stuck around for dinner" Stacie said walking in Beca's room.

"Yeah," Beca said patting on the bed for Stacie to join her.

"I don't know what you did Freud but he doesn't hate me anymore so thanks for that" Beca said watching Stacie hop on the bed.

"He doesn't hate you Beca, he was really pissed at you. I can't tell you what we talked about, because of the doctor-patient confidentiality-"

"Wait, Jesse is your patient?"

"Well not technically, but he did come to my office," Stacie shrugged.

"Okay, sorry for interrupting" Beca gestured with her hand for Stacie to keep going

"So yeah, Jesse was pretty angry with you but isn't anymore. Now tell me did you apologize?"

"Yes, and I also told him that I don't expect him to forgive me or anything. I'm planning on proving to him that he should forgive, not sure how though"

"Well, that's better than nothing"

"Yeah, I promise you Stace if it weren't for the fact that we had nowhere to go I wouldn't have worked up the courage to apologize."

"That I know,"

"Did you even contact maintenance?" Beca asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, but not right away" Stacie shrugged.

"I knew it"

"What did it? What made you finally come around?"

"A mix tape he made for me for valentine, from what I understood, his feelings for me grew a while ago. And the fact that I miss him like crazy."

"Wow. Who would have thought you of all people would get all soft"

"Shut up" Beca rolled her eyes.

"18 year old you would make fun of 30 year old you"

"Wanna tell me what's going on with Tom?" Beca asked changing the subject

"He's fun and I like having around" Stacie shrugged getting off the bed

"That's what I told myself when I first started going out with Jesse. Now I love the guy" Beca laughed watching Stacie close the door behind her.

"I said it!" Beca said in realization. "I fucking said it"

 _ **'Listen up nerds, we're meeting up after work tomorrow at my place. You're helping me win Jesse back. I expect genius ideas.**_ _ **'** _ Beca sent a mass text to Chloe, Emily, Amy, Stacie, and Aubrey then put her phone one the nightstand.

Few minutes later Amy answered her _**'Ay, ay, captain.'**_

* * *

"I wanna hear you say it"

"Hello to you too" Beca rolled her eyes letting Chloe in.

"You have no idea how happy I am for you" Chloe said pulling Beca into a hug

"Let me at least put the crutches aside then you can crush me in a hug and you can be up for a nice pity party so-"

"Sorry" Chloe pulled away watching Beca rested the crutches on the wall then pulled her in a hug.

"c'mon" Beca said nodding to the living room after pulling away.

"The girls are here" Beca added reaching for the crutches.

"Cool" Chloe said waiting for Beca.

"Could you please say it, I wanna hear you say it" Chloe asked

"Dude, no" Beca shook her head

* * *

"So, what have you got for me nerds. I'm all ears" Beca said joining Amy and Aubrey on the couch.

"I was thinking maybe you could somehow take him to somewhere deserted then you would confess your love for him, naked" Amy suggested first

"What the actual fuck, that's kidnap, and I'm gonna pretended I didn't hear the naked part"

"It's not kidnapping if it's romantic" Chloe shrugged.

"You being naked will make him think with his dick"

"Amy, No" Beca said in horror.

"What about serenading him with some 80s classic?" Aubrey suggested

"Imagine me, with a broken leg singing Eternal flame, I think I've humiliated myself enough when I sang to Nsync and Taylor swift in public. So, no to the serenading" Beca shook her head.

"He loves movies, let's think of something movie related" Emily said looking between her friends.

"How about you dressed up like-" Amy started to say.

"Freddy Krueger and kill you in your sleep" Beca cut her off

"let me finish first"

"No" Beca shook her head

"How did you guys meet?" Emily asked

"Well, technically that would be at a night club but I don't actually remember it" Beca shrugged "Why?"

"I thought maybe you recreate that moment"

"That's interesting" Beca nodded

"Yeah, and instead of asking him to drive you home you ask him if he would take you back" Stacie said

"Oh we could totally make that happen," Chloe jumped in excited

"Since your birthday is coming up soon" Chloe started "And we're heading to Cancun"

"That is still in negotiation" Beca said

"No, we decided on that, majority vote" Stacie said resting her elbows on the couch.

"It's my fucking birthday, why can't we just go to San Diego" Beca groaned

"Beca stop whining, or else I'll make sure you spend your birthday in the Bellas' house's basement" Stacie said smacking Beca's head.

"Not the basement"

"you gonna let me finish or not?" Chloe asked watching Beca and Stacie.

"Sorry, go on." Beca motioned with her hand for Chloe to keep going.

"So since we're going to Cancun, why don't we asked Jesse to tag along with us, you could give him puppy dog eyes all long the trip and when we get there we'll go to a night club and you could do what Em suggested"

"You need to stop watching so many movies, Chlo. How the fuck are you planning on making Jesse come with us on a 50 hour long trip. Kidnap him for example?"

"We could go with the good old 'car broke down and we need a ride'"

"Chloe that would work if it were a three hours drive tops not getting out of the country for fucks sake. I appreciate this plan and it could work if we would just go to San Diego"

"No" they all said in unison.

"We could like go to Comic-con or something"

"Comic-con is in July" Emily told her.

"And seriously, Comic-con? You don't even like comic books" Chloe said

"I watched the avengers"

"Yeah, and that makes you an expert on comic books"

"You have never seen a movie with Jesse, Em. You don't know what you're talking about"

"Name the avengers, not just the ones in the movie" Stacie challenged Beca.

"I could name the founders"

"Go ahead"

"Ironman, Wasp, Pym, Hulk and Thor"

"Let me look that up" Emily said

"Are you guys serious" Aubrey said watching them

"They're underestimating Jesse's never ending Trivia" Beca shrugged.

"And according to Wikipedia, you're right" Emily said looking up.

"Hey, how about we go to Georgia instead of Cancun," Aubrey jumped in

"Before you say anything else, please tell me your suggestion doesn't involve me staying at your lounge in any way"

"Actually that is a good idea"

"Shut up Amy"

"No" Aubrey shook her head.

"Good, 'cause there's no WiFi there"

"We have WiFi now"

"Really, that's really cool" Beca said impressed

"So Georgia?" Chloe wondered

"No I just thought it would better if we went back to Barden, same plan"

"I'm cool with this if we take a plane there" Beca said

"And what's the fun in that" Chloe said

"Comfort Chloe, think about that for a second"

"Hey we could use Luke's jet" Emily suggested

"You think he would willingly give it to me?" Beca asked

"The guy loves you like family I'm sure he would" Emily nodded

"Yeah, he left his son with you, he trusted you with his son" Amy said in mock horror.

"I'll see if I could make that happen, otherwise I'll just rent one" Beca shrugged

"I'll rent a rocket if it means I'm not getting dragged across the country in a car with you" Beca admitted

"That's nice. How are you planning on making Jesse join us?" Stacie asked taking on a seat on the couch's arm.

"We could put something in his drink and then he wakes up in Georgia and we just tell him that he partied hard and it was his idea"

"Amy, that's kidnap." Beca looked at her.

"We could invite him and his two friends, the shy one and the douchebag," Aubrey suggested.

"Benji is too nice to say no and Bumper won't say no to a trip on a private jet, if I tell him there's free booze" Beca shrugged.

"I could ask Bumper to convince Jesse," Amy said sinking into the couch. Beca gave her a weird look "Without getting any drugs involved" Amy added

"I didn't know you were close with Bumper" Beca said watching her friend.

"None of us knew that" Chloe said

"We hangout sometimes"

"Define hangout" Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Amy

"Define sometimes" Beca added

"Watch movies together, havesexandstuff"

"Okay, I'll invite Benji then" Beca said shaking off the mental image of Amy and Bumper together.

"I could do that" Emily shrugged

"Why would you do that? You met him yesterday" Beca asked confused

"He asked me out and I said yes"

"Way to go Benji" Beca chuckled.

"So are we going to tell Benji and Bumper about this?" Stacie asked

"I don't know" Beca shrugged

"Okay let's take a vote on it, anyone who wants to tell them sing G sharp, anyone who doesn't sing an E flat. One, two-"

"We don't tell them" Chloe said after they sang the notes.

"God, I missed it when we do this" Emily said

"Isn't it just perfect that your birthday is on a Saturday" Amy remarked

"I'm calling it, fate"

"Chloe don't start on that fate bullshit"

"You met on a Saturday, what is it if not fate"

Beca shook her head

"So it's settled then, we're going back to Barden" Stacie said walking to the kitchen.

"Can we drop by the Bellas' house?" Emily asked

"Oh we are" Stacie said coming back with a beer in her hand.

"Too bad the current Bellas won't be there though" Stacie added realizing by the time they get to Barden summer break would have probably started

"That is great, what are you talking about?" Beca asked confused

"It would have been fun to watch you struggle to be nice to them, meh, we'll go back during school year"

"Are we even allowed to be there?" Aubrey wondered

"Of course, not" Amy grinned

"I am not going to spend my birthday in a jail cell" Beca said looking between her friends

"Relax, you'll hopefully spend it in a hotel room with your man candy" Amy said patting Beca's shoulder

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, nerds."

"Could you please say it once?" Chloe begged

"No" Beca shook her head.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading, review your thoughts, and if you have any suggestions that would be welcomed very much.


	28. Chapter 28

"You're up early" Stacie said sleepily walking into the kitchen

"I feel like a kid on his first day back to school" Beca said through a mouthful of cereal "God I missed work"

"I see that. Don't drown yourself in work, you scared the hell out of us when you fainted."

"Yeah, I promise that I won't" Beca nodded

"Amy thought you were pregnant" Stacie shared with Beca hopping on the counter.

Beca choke and got into a coughing fit.

"Water, I'm dying" Beca said between coughs making Stacie get up and pour her a cup of water.

"Thanks" Beca thanked her after gulping the whole cup in one breath.

Beca exhaled getting up, she wore her messenger bag then grabbed her crutches.

"How are you gonna get there?" Stacie asked

"Amy is driving me to work" Beca said walking to the door.

"Do you have you lunch money?"

"Yes, mom" Beca answered readjusting her messenger bag.

"I think you're gonna be on time for once in your life" Stacie chuckled watching Beca unlock the door.

"Nah," Beca shook her head "We're going to stop by Starbucks" Beca added glancing at Stacie.

"Say hi to Amy for me"

"Will do"

* * *

"Jesus" Beca said under her breath watching Bryan run to catch the elevator

"Wait up"

Sighing, Beca blocked the elevator with one of the crutches.

"Thanks" Bryan said breathing heavily as he got inside. Beca smiled tightly at him then looked away, paying attention to the details on the door, that weren't that much.

"How are you?" Bryan asked

"I'm good." Beca nodded, silently praying to God that Bryan wouldn't say anything else

"Did you get the flowers I sent"

"Yeah, thanks, they're really pretty"

"It's just that I left a card with my cell number on it"

Beca ignored him, glad they reached their level.

"Can I help you with something?" Beca asked when Bryan followed her to her office.

"Yes" He leaned over.

Beca unlocked the door and got inside successfully dodging him.

"Go ahead, what can I help you with?" Beca asked putting her bag on her office after she rested the crutches against the wall.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?" Bryan asked,

Beca held back a chuckle.

"No." she simply said taking a seat.

"Why? You're single right?" _How the fuck did you know?_

"I don't think I owe you any explanation, kiddo. Now if you excuse me I have work to do" Beca said keeping her voice stoic as she checked her e-mail.

"Kiddo?" He said offended. "I don't think a kid could make you scream in pleasure like I did" he added confidently.

 _This motherfucker._ Beca looked up at him.

"Is it 'cause you're like a decade older than me? Don't worry, you look young"

"This is a place of work, if you want to ask me anything, that _isn't_ work related, you should have done so during lunch break that ended-" Beca glanced at her watch "five minutes ago, I'm gonna ask you to leave, again" She nodded curtly at the door as she glared at him.

Bryan nodded before walking out of her office.

Beca sighed sinking into her chair.

* * *

"Where are you?" Beca said to the phone

 _"Um, I'm_ busy _"_ Amy said breathing heavily

"Who is picking up then?" Beca asked

 _"Listen I gotta go bye"_

"Amy, wait-" Beca couldn't finish as Fat Amy hung up on her.

"I can give you a ride" Bryan said overhearing Beca.

"It's okay, you don't have to" Beca glanced at him as she scrolled down her contact list.

"I insist" he grinned.

Beca looked up. _Oh what the hell._

"How about we go have that drink first" Beca smiled at him.

"Even better" he said

"I know this bar close by" Beca said walking behind him.

* * *

"What are you having?" Bryan asked when they sat by the bar

"Um, beer" Beca shrugged.

Bryan nodded and turned to the bartender to get them beer.

"So are the rumors true?" Bryan asked sipping his beer and handing her hers

"What rumors?" Beca asked confused accepting the beer

"That your ex-boyfriend pushed you down the stairs"

"Wow" Beca said before sipping her drink. "Is that what people at work think happened?"

"Yes."

"Well they got the stairs part right. I fell on my own though"

Bryan nodded.

"You're graduation this year right?" Beca asked

"Yep, finally"

"I don't know what kids these days do, but in my days we partied the hell out of the last few months, while also studying and all. What are you doing here at a bar with me? You should be out at night club making memories with your college budds" Beca said then chuckled realizing she sounded like her father.

"I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-two"

"Listen, the reason I'm with you here is to tell you that you're wasting your time, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but what happened between us, seven months ago, was a casual hook up, it shouldn't mean anything to neither of us."

Beca took a sip then continued "And it has nothing to do with our age difference"

Tilting her head to face him, Bryan leaned over and kissed her.

Beca pulled away, cupping his face.

"You didn't feel anything when I kissed you?"

"Apart from your tongue, nothing" she shook her head. "Actually it did make me notice something" Beca said letting go of his face to hold her beer.

"What?" Bryan said watching her.

"It's personal" she grimaced

"Wait let me guess," he sipped his beer not tearing his eyes off of her.

"Go ahead" Beca arched an eyebrow at him.

"When someone, aka your ex-boyfriend, kisses you feel like you're turning into jelly and you didn't feel it when I kissed you?"

Beca chuckled.

"So, am I right?"

"Partly, although I wouldn't describe it as 'turning into jelly'- it's more like a weird feeling in your stomach, I don't really know how to put it" Beca shrugged.

"I think you're talking about love"

"I guess I am" Beca said feeling weird about how easy it became to admit how she felt.

"So, I should probably stop harassing you, huh?" Bryan blew a breath resting his elbow on the bar

"Probably" Beca nodded before finishing her beer. "I'm glad we talked" Beca said putting down the empty beer.

"Me too. We should have done this a while ago"

"We should have" Beca agreed glancing at her watch.

"I should probably also drop you to your place"

"You should." Beca nodded.

* * *

"Bumper?" Jesse said unlocking the door "What are you doing here?"

"You gonna let me in or what?" Bumper asked

"Sure, I'm sorry. Come on in" Jesse said letting him in.

"Um, can I get you something?" Jesse said locking the door.

"No, I'm good" Bumper sang jumping on the couch.

Jesse nodded joining Bumper on the couch.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm here, to tell you that we're going to Atlanta, Georgia"

"We as in me and you?"

"Yeah and Benji, we're invited to go on a birthday trip," Bumper said grabbing a handful of popcorn. Jesse watched him, waiting for elaboration.

"It's that bitch that broke your heart's birthday" Bumper said as he chewed the popcorn

"Don't call her that, and why are we even invited and most importantly why are _you_ telling me?"

"I call her whatever I want, I don't know why we're invited but it's gonna go on a private flight I'd be a moron to say no to that, and Amy asked me to asked you to come with us—It doesn't matter why" Bumper shrugged taking the beer from Jesse's hand.

"Well, I don't think I should go" Jesse said snapping out of his thoughts as he took his beer from Bumper

"Actually you must go. I'll tell you why" Bumper cleared his throat "You get back at her."

"What are talking about?" Jesse questioned confused

"You said, if I remember correctly, that she broke up with you even though she has feelings for you, because she's fucked up or something like that, right?"

"I don't recall telling you this, but yes that's true."

"You might have told Benji and I might have made him tell, but that's irrelevant—So, you have to go because you deserve a rebound and she has to see it happen."

Jesse popped popcorn into his mouth as Bumper's words sunk in.

"Hang on, you want me to go on Beca's Birthday trip, and hook up with a girl in front of her, what's the point in doing so? And she apologized-"

"You're a fucking pussy," Bumper reached for the popcorn "she apologized" he said mimicking Jesse.

"I'm not a pussy and I'm not an asshole either, I'm not going to hurt her just because she hurt me" Jesse shook his head.

"Fine, then you should just go to have fun, I mean they're getting a fucking private jet,"

"Who's they?"

"Her friends," Bumper shrugged. "They're your friends too, think of it as cool ass weekend with your female friends"

"You said they invited you, Benj and me?"

"Yep, I'm gonna have fun watching Benji creep that singer he has a crush on" Bumper chucked.

"Another reason you should go, watch out for Benji, you know how much of a weirdo that guy is"

"Your arguments are shitty" Jesse said leaning against the couch.

"You don't want to go, because you want her back yet you know that you shouldn't. I get it"

"It's not that I want her back, it's just that when we were stuck in the elevator and I had a panic attack, she helped me by kissing me and it felt right, you know, being with her feels right"

"Hold on, I think I just got my period. What the fuck are you talking about, she's a bitch, she dumped you, and now invited you to her birthday trip to get drunk and party, I say you take advantage of the situation." Bumper got up and walked to the fridge

"You're indecisive about whether you want her back or not, here's a suggestion, you go on this trip and have fun then see if she's worth it"

"That made zero sense" Jesse said watching Bumper grab a beer.

"Holly fuck, just come with us."

"Let me think about it"

"There's nothing to think about," Bumper said pulling his phone from his pocket

"Who are you texting?" Jesse narrowed his eyes as he watched Bumper sit down and he texted.

"I just told Amy that you're coming" Bumper said before bringing his beer to his mouth. "And I'm gonna make sure you hook up with some chick there,"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride" Beca said unbuckling her seat belt

"You're more than welcome" Bryan jumped from his seat to get her crutches from the backseat.

"Here" Bryan said handing Beca her crutches.

"Could you kiss me again?" Beca asked taking the crutches from him.

"I just want to double check" Beca shrugged

"Okay" Bryan nodded giving her his hand to help her out of the car.

After getting on her feet, Beca wrapped her arms around Bryan's neck as he leaned down.

 _Don't think about Jesse,_ Beca kept telling herself as she kissed Bryan,

"Boy, you're a good kisser" Beca said pulling away.

"But not as good as what's his name" he guessed stepping away. "I felt you force yourself" Bryan smiled at her as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Night, boss" Bryan saluted her as he walked backwards.

"Night" Beca said watching him started the car.

 _"Sorry I didn't come but you will forgive me for it because I got Bumper to get Jesse come and guess what? It was a success."_ Amy said first when Beca picked up.

 _"So, am I forgiving?_ " Amy asked when Beca didn't say anything

"I should get a driver" Beca said watching Bryan drive away.

 _"What?"_

"Never mind, yeah you don't have to be sorry for leaving me, your currently disabled friend waiting for you to come pick me up, while you were busy fucking-"

 _"Okay, I get it, I said I'm sorry"_

"I'm messing with you, so Bumper convinced Jess, huh?"

 _"Yes he did."_

"I better started preparing my speech,"

 _"Call your dad, for some pointers"_

"Listen, I gotta hang up, I can't be on the phone and walk at the same time"

 _"Sucks to be you right now,"_

"Tell me about" Beca sighed

 _"Bye, Shawshank"_

"Bye" Beca turned on her feet and made her way to the complex.

 _Someone please shoot me, now._

"Hi" Beca said when she made eye contact with Jesse.

"Hi" he nodded as he started to walk the parking lot's way.

"I guess you won't be needing me to scare Bryan, huh?"

 _God, if you're listening, I want you to know that I get it, I'm an awful human being, but you didn't have to let him see me kiss Bryan._

"Amy was supposed to drive me home but had something to do so he offered me a ride." Beca explained

"And you said thanks by kissing him" He nodded opening his car door.

 _Fuck me._

Beca stood watching him look at her.

"Thanks for the invite by the way, I'll be looking forward to it" He said before getting inside the car.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Stacie looked up from the papers she was reading.

Beca threw her bag on the floor before she pulled her hair in a ponytail then rested her crutches against the counter.

"Not so good" Stacie said watching Beca grab a beer from the fridge.

"What happened, Mitchell?"

"Jesse saw me kiss Bryan" Beca said as she sat facing Stacie by the kitchen table.

"Bryan the intern?" Stacie asked going through the paper in front of her.

"Yes"

"What were you doing kissing Bryan?" Stacie looked up

"I was trying something" Beca said holding her head in both hands as she rested her elbows on the table.

"Explain, I can't read thoughts"

"Amy forgot to come pick me up so Bryan offered me a ride, earlier today he asked me out. After work we went for a drink, I only went to tell him nicely that me and him won't happen in a million years"

"Okay" Stacie chuckled "Sorry keep going" Stacie added when Beca glared at her

"So, anyway he kissed me and it didn't feel right"

Stacie nodded

"when we got here I asked him to kiss me again, to see if it was just 'cause he basically attacked my face or because of the way I feel about Jesse"

"And Jesse caught you" Stacie finished

Beca buried her face in her hands

"You should have seen the way he looked at me.—what was he doing here anyway?"

"He was dropping by some dvds I asked for. Why rent when he has every movie ever made—So this means he's not coming with us to Atlanta?"

"He's still coming, call me cynical but it doesn't feel right. Something is up"

"You are cynical, thought you were working on that"

"I trying to adult, and working on my cynicism is the last thing on my mind right now, give me a break. You would have been proud of the way I handled Bryan"

Stacie got up and patted Beca on the shoulder "Well done Beca, you deserve a cookie for acting how you are supposed to act"

"I'm gonna go crawl and die in my room"

"Now you're being dramatic" Stacie watched Beca get up.

"What about dinner?" Stacie asked

"I'm not hungry" Beca shrugged trying to kneel down to grab her bag.

Stacie grabbed it for her then handed her the crutches.

"You don't mean that, is Chinese good?"

"Yeah whatever" Beca sighed walking to her room.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading and your awesome feedback, you awesome people. I love reading your reviews.


	29. Chapter 29

"We're supposed to be celebrating Beca's birthday and you guys are practically asleep" Chloe said looking between her friends

"Chlo they are tired, my birthday is tomorrow" Beca smiled at her friend.

"You can sleep when we get there, C'mon get up. We're playing never have I ever" Chloe clapped her hands.

Bumper got up and grabbed a tequila bottle in one hand from the bar and a vodka bottle in the other.

"I come bearing booze" Bumper said

"Em, get us cups or whatever to drink in" Chloe said

"I'm on it" Emily jumped from her seat and came back seconds later with plastic cups.

"Who wants to start?" Chloe asked looking around.

"I'll start" Bumper said filling their cups.

"Never have I ever broken up with a person then used them for sex" He said and immediately got smacked in the back of the head by Amy

Beca chuckled softly, shaking her head before she drank.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping" Benji said

Everyone drank except for Benji

"Never have I ever had a threesome" Emily said

Beca watched Chloe drink then said "When did that happen?"

"Freshman year" Chloe winced swallowing.

Only Bumper, Amy, Stacie and Chloe drank.

"Never have I ever shoplifted" Aubrey said

Everyone drank except for her and Benji.

"Never have I ever been in love" Jesse said looking straight at Beca as he drank.

 _you had to go there?_

Beca sighed before drinking.

"I guess we all have been burned" Bumper said watching them all drink

"Never have I ever been part of an orgy" Chloe said watching Jesse's blank expression.

"bottom's up Stacie" Emily laughed

Stacie, Bumper were the ones to drink this time.

"Never have I ever caught an STD" Stacie said grimacing

"I guess either some of us are lying or everyone is really safe" Stacie added looking between them.

"Never have I ever been to Disney land" Beca said

"You were a deprived child" Bumper said look at Beca who was the only that didn't drink.

"How did you let this happen?" Jesse asked looking at the girls forgetting he's supposed to act cold

"She's good with excuses" Aubrey shrugged.

"Never have I ever made out with a girl" Amy said

"Does this mean I have to drink if I have made out with a guy?" Jesse asked

"Obviously" Bumper rolled his eyes.

"Okay" Jesse shrugged bringing the cup to his mouth.

"When?" Bumper asked wide-eyed

"My childhood friend's twenty-first birthday, with another childhood friend." Jesse sighed.

"Beca you made out with Chloe right?" Aubrey asked after swallowing

"Yep" Beca nodded

"On my thirtieth birthday night, remember?" Chloe said looking at Aubrey

"I can't fully remember what happened that night" Aubrey shook her head.

"I can give you a summary of the whole week" Beca put down the cup "We went to Florida, got hammered, did all thirty activities Chloe prepared for us, slept with people we never saw again, well at least I did, broke the law a couple of times, then drove back to L.A"

"What are we doing for your birthday Beca?" Benji asked

"What are we doing for my birthday, Chlo?" Beca tilted her head to Chloe

"Here's what I thought, why don't each one us picks an activity or a place to visit for Beca?" Chloe said looking between them.

"That sounds awesome, but Chlo I probably won't be able to do whatever 8 things you are gonna choose in a day."

"She has a point" Fat Amy nodded "Your birthday trip lasted a week,"

"And let's not forget about this" Beca pointed at her leg.

"That does minimize our options" Chloe said turning thoughtful.

"How about each one of us give a suggestion then we randomly pick like three or four" Stacie suggested

"Just make sure they're not physically demanding" Benji said.

"Question" Beca rose her hand

"Yes?" Chloe turned to her.

"Can I decline an activity?"

"Nope,"

"Damn it"

"you have until tomorrow to come up with something. Get creative" Chloe smirked.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Chloe said when Beca joined at the hotel's restaurant.

"Please don't sing" Beca begged looking between her friends as she took a seat.

"Are we getting you a cake or what?" Amy asked

"Too early for cake Ams" Beca said watching Jesse who was walking their way.

"Happy birthday" Jesse smiled dragging a seat.

"Thanks"

"So, what am I gonna be forced to do?" Beca looked between them.

Chloe grabbed a paper from her bag along with a pen and wrote something down then passed the paper to Aubrey who was sitting next to her.

"Write down the activity you picked then pass" Chloe said handing Aubrey the pen.

Everyone wrote down then gave the paper back to Chloe.

"How are we gonna pick?" Beca asked

Jesse got up and took the paper from Chloe.

"Excuse me, ma'am" Jesse said to a woman walking past them.

"Yes?" She said

"Could you please pick one of these activates?" He asked her grinning

The woman leaned over and pointed at one of them.

"Thank you" He said "Have a good one" he added watching her walk away.

"You are going to an amusement park" Jesse said stoically looking at Beca as he handed Chloe the paper.

"Yay" Beca said sarcastically watching Chloe cross that activity from the list.

* * *

"Now what?" Beca mumbled as she bit into a toffee apple.

"Wait here" Stacie said taking the list with her to a stranger.

"Beca, look what I got you" Benji said walking to Beca.

Beca tilted her head to look at him.

"A tiara" Beca said in fake excitement as she watched Benji wave the tiara.

"We can get rid of it if you want" Benji said noting her reaction

"No, I want it." Beca nodded at him. "Could you put it on my head? My hands are full" She added

"Of course" Benji stepped closer to her then put it on her head.

"Thanks, Benji" Beca smiled at him.

"Next stop, the art museum" Stacie said when she got to them.

"Aubrey was this your pick?" Beca asked watching Aubrey join them

"Who else would pick a museum?" Aubrey laughed.

"Cute tiara" Chloe said "I have an idea" she added then started to look in her bag.

"Why do you have Post-it notes in your bag?" Beca asked watching Chloe grab the Post-it notes and a pen.

"To write reminders" Chloe shrugged writing down something.

"Why don't you use your phone like normal human beings?" Beca questioned as Chloe took the note and walked to Beca.

"I like sticking notes" Chloe said sticking the note on the tiara.

"Nice" Beca said taking off the tiara to have a look at what Chloe added, to find _'I'm thirty'_ written on the post-it note.

"Seventeen-year-olds will stop hitting on me when they see this." She shrugged wearing it back.

"What's our next stop?" Jesse asked as he and Emily joined them.

"The High Museum of Art" Stacie informed him.

"Cool" Jesse nodded.

"Hang on" Beca said looking around as they turned on their heels.

"Where the hell did Amy go?"

"She's probably with Bumper" Jesse shrugged.

"They can't bail, we're in this together"

"If you wanna look for them, go ahead" Jesse said gesturing with his hand at the park.

"C'mon, we'll text them where we're headed" Chloe nodded at Beca to keep walking.

* * *

"Modern art is so weird" Beca said staring at a painting.

"Am I too dumb or are these paintings stupid?" Beca asked

"Well, look at the price" Emily pointed at it. "I don't think they would sell something stupid with that price"

"Holy shit that's a lot of money, I think I'm gonna change my career into a painter"

"I won't buy any of the crap you'll paint." Stacie said standing next to Beca.

"Thank you—I'm bored, can we do something else?" Beca asked.

"How about this one. Go to the Aquarium while high." Stacie read from the list.

"Whose suggestion was this?" Emily asked.

"Bumper" Jesse answered her.

"Where are we gonna find weed?" Chloe asked

"It's not that hard to get" Stacie shrugged. "We lived here for at least four years , guys" Stacie reminded them.

"I think I could get us some" Aubrey said going through her phone.

"This is awesome" Emily said excited.

"When was the last time you got high?" Chloe questioned texting Amy their destination.

"three or two weeks ago, right Beca?" Emily said

"Something like that." Beca nodded remembering what happened the last time she got high, then look at Jesse.

"I'm not gonna smoke with you guys, someone should stay sober" Jesse said looking at Beca.

"I don't want to either" Benji shook his head.

"it's four pm now, we can hit the aquarium then go back to the hotel sleep it off and go clubbing at night" Stacie said after glancing at her watch.

"Sounds like a good plan" Aubrey nodded as she texted "I just texted Howie, I'm sure he'll get us some"

* * *

"Holy fuck" Beca swore out loud as she put her hand on the glass.

"This fish is beautiful" She added in awe.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked looking at Chloe who was crying.

"This one reminded me of Rupert" Chloe pointed at a fish, sniffing.

"Come here" Beca said opening her arms for Chloe

"What do you think is going on?" Jesse asked leaning against a wall as he watched Chloe and Beca hug.

"No idea but I hope they start making out soon" Bumper said.

"Why do you want them to kiss?"

"Have you took a look at them? Just think of a threesome with them and you'll get it"

"Stop talking" Jesse closed his eyes shaking off the thoughts Bumper planted in his head.

"And that is my girl you're talking about"

"was" Bumper corrected him.

* * *

"Becs" Jesse tapped on Beca's shoulder

"Yep?" Beca turned to him.

"We're leaving"

"Okay" Beca nodded. Jesse eyed her then turned on his heels.

"Hey Jess" Beca called walking behind Jesse.

"Yes?"

"Last Monday when you saw me kiss Bryan, I want you to know that I asked him to kiss me-"

"Beca" Jesse turned to her.

"I asked him to kiss me because and this might sound weird but when he kissed me at the bar I couldn't kiss him back, it felt weird and wrong, so I asked him to kiss me again to see if it was because of you."

"You're right it does sound weird"

"See, when you kiss me I get this weird feeling but the good kind of weird" Beca tried to explain.

"I think I get what you're saying" Jesse nodded.

"Good, because I can't describe it" Beca grinned as she started to walk.

* * *

"Oh, how about that chick?" Bumper nudged Jesse

"Bumper, I'm not gonna do it" Jesse said as Bumper made his way to the bar.

"Hi, Martini for that blond lady in the red dress, tell her that guy bought it for her" Bumper told the bartender pointing at Jesse, then looked at Beca who was sitting next to where he was standing.

"Birthday bitch, how is it going?" Bumper asked over the music

"It is going great, asshole" Beca said before drowning her drink.

"Looks like it," He said eyeing her, then glanced up at the girl he sent the drink who got up and walked to Jesse and smirked

"What is it?" Beca said looking behind her.

"This is awesome" She murmured watching the girl get close to Jesse.

"What's wrong? Does it suck to watch him with someone else?" Bumper asked pouting

"You don't have to be a dick, I saw you get the drink for her, and yeah it does suck, very much."

"I've tried to hate you" Bumper sighed "But you're a cool person, when I don't think about how you treated my friend" he admitted

"Thanks, I think I should start wearing a T-shirt that says "I'm fucking sorry" since I've been apologizing so much lately" Beca glanced at Bumper.

"I could make that happen"

"You're such a darling" Beca said before finishing her drink.

"Are you always this boring or is it the leg?"

"It depends, right now it's your company that is boring me" Beca gave him a fake smile.

"Ouch"

"Don't act so hurt, you don't like me, you're here for the sake of partying so why don't you go do that?" Beca turned to the bartender to get a refill.

"Beca" Chloe squealed hugging Beca from behind as she kissed her on the cheek.

"It sucks that you can't dance on your own birthday" Chloe said resting her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"That's like nothing on my list why it sucks to be me right now," Beca sighed.

"We're heading to the bellas's house in like thirty minutes, I need to find Stacie first. So you better go to Jesse" Chloe said before she straighten up.

"Okay" Beca exhaled

"Good luck" Chloe smiled before she turned on her heels.

Beca watched Chloe walk away then turned to Bumper.

"Why are you still here?"

"I was waiting for you and her to start making out."

Beca grabbed her drink and finished it then looked at where Jesse where standing to find it empty

"Where's Jesse?" Beca asked

"I think he got out" Bumper shrugged

Beca grabbed her crutches and got up.

"Let's do this" she cracked her neck then started to walk out of the nightclub.

* * *

"Wow" Beca said watching Jesse make out with the same girl near the entrance

"So this is what it felt like to watch me kiss Bryan" Beca murmured feeling as if someone ripped her heart.

"Are you okay Miss?" The security guy asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good" Beca nodded before she walked out of the nightclub.

* * *

 **AN:** Part two coming in a few. (It rhymed, lol)


	30. Chapter 30

Getting out of the nightclub, Beca took a deep breath as she looked at the clouded sky.

"Becs" Jesse called

Beca glanced behind her then quickly wiped the tears that escaped.

"Yeah?" She said after clearing her throat.

"Bumper said you were looking for me"

"Yep" Beca nodded.

"What is it?" Jesse asked catching up with her.

"You know, I spent a whole week trying to think of why you should forgive and maybe take me back, but I couldn't think of any reason" Beca looked up meeting his gaze.

"Like, you're seriously better off without me." She sniffed.

"Beca are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not" Beca shook her head "I wish I was, though."

Jesse nodded.

"So, turns out I'm delusional too, congrats, you call it from the beginning." Beca wiped her tears. Before she looked at him to find him watching her.

"And it sucks to know that I won't get my happy ending, but then again I can't complain, I fucked up," She blew a breath.

"You should probably get back inside if you want to get laid tonight" Beca said glancing behind her when she heard her friends.

Jesse silently watched Beca wipe her tears that won't stop falling before she turned on her heels

"Hey, you just gonna walk away?" Jesse asked

"What am I supposed to do?" Beca turned to him and threw her hands in the air then quickly caught her crutches.

"I don't know, not walk away?"

"And do what? Thanks for the awesome birthday present, by the way"

"Why did you send Bumper to invite me to come?"

"To apologize and tell you— You know what? Never mind."

"Tell me what Beca?"

"It doesn't matter, because it won't change anything" Beca said walking away.

* * *

"You okay?" Stacie asked.

"Nope, but let's do this. If we get caught I'm leaving you, I don't care, campus security thought I was a student the other time" Beca said taking Chloe's lead.

"Well you do look young" Chloe said crossing the street.

"How did it go?" Stacie asked

"Not so good. We'll talk when you're sober"

"Ohkay—Oh there's a taxi"

"Where's Amy?"

"She said she'll catch up" Chloe answered her.

"You coming with us Em?" Beca asked when Emily joined them

"Of course" Emily said waiting for Benji to catch up.

* * *

"Holy shit, there's someone inside" Stacie laughed

"How did you know?" Chloe said holding on to Beca

"The lights are on" Beca rolled her eyes. "I don't want to do this anymore" Beca stop walking as she watched Emily knock on the door.

"C'mon Mitchell," Stacie groaned

"No, I want to go back to my hotel room, eat ice cream and drink vodka until I can't remember my name. I don't even know what we're doing here. This is stupid"

"Hey, not 'cause things didn't go as planned you're gonna get all grumpy, it's your birthday, and we're celebrating"

"This is your idea of your celebrating, Chlo?"

"Listen, you made bad decisions we all tried to knock sense into your head but you were too stubborn and realized a bit too late, so you don't take your frustration on us, okay?" Chloe said holding Beca's shoulders.

Beca nodded then glanced up when a girl opened the door.

"Um, hello?" the girl said looking at them.

"Hi" Emily waved as she rested her elbow on Benji's shoulder.

"This is the Barden Bellas house, right?" Emily asked.

"No, they don't live here anymore, they got the house that has a pool"

"The trebles house" Aubrey laughed.

"And you are?" the girl asked.

"We're formal Bellas" Stacie said.

"Do you mind if we took a look inside?" Chloe asked

"We won't do anything I swear," Beca said.

"Okay" the girl said hesitantly letting them in.

* * *

"I had sex there" Stacie said nostalgically as she looked at a corner in the house.

"We didn't need to hear that, Stace" Beca said looking around.

"Hey, is the basement locked?" Stacie asked.

"No, but we were told not to go in there"

"Ha" Beca let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'm out"

"You don't want to see your room?" Chloe asked

"Nah," Beca shook her head walking out. "I'm gonna go walk around campus" Beca glanced at the kitchen "Hey, do you mind if I took that cereal box with me?" Beca asked "I can pay for it if you want"

"Take it" the girl said.

"Thank you" Beca said walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Beca threw her crutches on the grass before she sat down using her massager bag as a pillow then laid down watching the sky as she ate cereal.

"How does it feel to be thirty?" Jesse asked walking to Beca.

"Feels like getting one year closer to dying" she replied.

"Wow" he chuckled sitting next to her.

"You make it sound like you turned eighty" he said pulling a lighter from his pocket.

Beca sighed filling her mouth with cereal.

"Age is just a number Becs" Jesse lighted a candle then put it on top of a muffin.

"Well, that's just something you say to old people so that they won't feel bad, it's like when you say beauty is on the inside to ugly people"

"That is a horrible thing to say" Jesse said turning to her

"It's true" she shrugged glancing at him. "What's that?" Beca asked sitting up.

"Make a wish" Jesse held the muffin with both hands.

"I don't need wishes, my life is perfect" Beca said sarcastically as she tried to get up but couldn't as Jesse held her down.

"Just blow the damn candle" Beca sighed then blew the candle.

"I'm really sorry Jesse" Beca said meeting his gaze

"I know you are" Jesse nodded. "Today at the aquarium I lied, I didn't get what you meant by weird in a good way, so I tried it myself and you're right. Kissing someone else feels wrong" Jesse handed her the muffin.

"I didn't mean for you to see me." Jesse said hesitantly stroking Beca's cheek as she put the muffin down

"I disagree with you though, I can think of a million reason to why we should be together"

"Like?" Beca asked.

"We both can sing, that should mean something" He said first

"Not really" Beca shook her head.

"I'm way too optimistic and you're cynical"

"How is that a good reason?"

"We keep each other grounded," he explained

Beca nodded watching him lean over until he kissed her. Smiling against his lips, Beca wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

Jesse pulled away first then peeked her lips before laying down and pulling her down with him.

Beca rested her head on his chest as she watched the sky and smiled when he started stroking her hair.

"How did you find me?" Beca asked breathing in his sent.

"a hunch" Jesse shrugged. Beca looked up at him narrowing her eyes and making him chuckle "I ran into Amy she told me where you went, and that she's going there too, I tagged along then the girls told me you went for a walk"

Beca nodded then reached for the cereal.

"Want some?" she shook the box.

"Sure" Jesse said grabbing a handful of cereal

* * *

"C'mon, get up" Jesse said getting up.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked watching him stand up

"We're going somewhere awesome" Jesse said picking up her crutches before he gave her his hand.

* * *

"I've been here before" Beca said when the taxi pulled over.

Jesse paid the taxi driver then unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I came here with dad, I had a great nap" Jesse took her hand to help her out chuckling "Why am I not surprised?"

"How are we getting in though? It's two am Jesse" Beca glanced at her watch then looked up at the Fox Theater.

"We're sneaking in" Jesse shrugged

"Can't we wait until daytime and come watch a show or something?" Beca said watching him cross the street.

"No" Jesse shook his head "C'mon" he gestured for her to cross the street.

"Jesse, this is cute, but there are probably surveillance cameras and I promised myself that I wouldn't have my dad come in the middle of the night to bail me out of jail."

"I love it when you're sane" Jesse said cupping her face before he leaned down and kissed her "But we're sneaking in"

"How are we doing that exactly?"

"I don't know" Jesse said looking around.

"Okay" Beca said yawning.

"Okay fine, this is starting to look stupid" Jesse turned to Beca.

"Well, that was quick. Let's go back to the hotel. We'll come back tomorrow morning" Beca said watching Jesse who was thinking then smiled looking at her

"Now what?" Beca asked

"How do you feel about going to New York City?"

"Jesus, honestly I was fine just laying on the grass, I would be more than happy to lay on a bed and watch a movie with you. We don't have to do anything exceptionally cheesy" Beca said then looked up at the sky after she felt a drop of rain.

"Talking about cheesiness" Jesse laughed walking to her.

"We're doing this, huh?" Beca exhaled when Jesse was standing in front of her.

"Yep" he nodded looking at the sky and grinned when a lighting stroke.

"This is awesome" Jesse grinned looking down at Beca when it started to heavily rain.

"Very" Beca said.

Jesse leaned down and kissed her softly under the rain as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Okay, I see your point about making out in the rain." Jesse sniffed pulling away

"But it's romantic" Beca smirked. "On a serious note though, you should be grateful I'm wearing waterproof mascara"

"Why the theater?" Beca asked watching Jesse waved his hand at a taxi passing by.

"I chose it but it didn't get picked" Jesse said before he whistle to stop a taxi.

"C'mon" he gave her his hand when a taxi pulled over.

"I can't" Beca smiled tightly looking at her crutches.

Jesse sighed picking her up bridal style and ran to the taxi.

"Wait" Beca said when they reached the taxi.

"What?"

"Put me down first"

Jesse put her down puzzled as he watched her run a hand through her hair after handing him the crutches

"Hey stranger" Beca said over the rain.

"What?" Jesse said looking around him.

"You're the least rapist looking guy and I might be in love with you, could you take me home?" Beca asked watching Jesse's expression go from confusion to realization as he grinned leaning down to kiss her.

"Sure" Jesse nodded opening the door for her.

"How was that on the cheesiness scale?" Beca asked when they got inside the taxi.

"Let's see," he said stroking his chin. "Confessing your love under the rain while recreating the moment we met. Over the charts"

Beca shook her head watching him grin as he leaned over.

"Ahem" the driver cleared his throat. "Where to?" he asked.

"Hilton Atlanta" Jesse said gazing into Beca's eyes.

"Hey, Becs what were you doing at a bar with Bryan" Jesse threw an arm around Beca's shoulder remembering how she told him Bryan kissed her at the bar.

"He asked me out" She answered looking through the window. Jesse nodded.

"I went out with him to tell him that I'm not interested and he kissed me" Beca explained tilting her head to Jesse.

"I'm sorry you had to see me kiss him at the parking lot" Beca apologized

"Stop apologizing" Jesse leaned down "It was a wrong time wrong place kind of a situation" he added when their noses touched. "It sucked to see you with him, but I'm over it" Beca nodded knowing exactly how he must have felt.

* * *

"What are we watching?" Beca asked as they walked to the elevator

"You seriously wanna watch a movie?" Jesse asked looking at Beca. "You don't want to do something else?" He added in a low voice.

"You made me like movies, deal with it" Beca shrugged "I'm also tired, and this has been a long day" Jesse nodded as he pushed the elevator button.

"So my room then?" Jesse asked when they got inside the elevator

"Yeah" Beca tilted her head to look at him as she rested the crutches against the wall. "Dude, we'll have sex tomorrow morning" she laughed watching him give her puppy dog eyes.

"I just miss you" Jesse said pulling her into a hug.

"Me too" Beca hugged him back. "I need to go to my room first, to get dry clothes." Beca said against his chest.

"You can wear my clothes" Jesse shrugged pulling her closer to him as he pressed the button for his level.

 **/La fin./**

* * *

 **AN:** Boy this has been fun to write.

I wanna thank you all for reading and review and being awesomely supportive of this fic. I wouldn't have finished it without you.

I'm gonna celebrate finishing it by the thirtieth chapter by getting Pizza or Shawarma or both.

Virtual hug and I'm out.

PS: If you guys wanna see a sequel let me now.  
EDIT: The sequel is happening, it's called "Sticking Together" you should check it out, if you want


End file.
